We're All Mad Here: Circus Freaks
by AvionVadion
Summary: Alexis' bottle still unfilled, her decision was still unmade. Her and Pierce are finally together, and she's still trying to get over the events of the kidnapping. With April Season suddenly starting, how is she going to deal with events to follow? A Circus, Amusement Park,and new "roommate" to speak of, will she be able to handle her guilt? SEQUEL to "We're All Mad Here" PiercexOC
1. April Season

**MUST READ**

 **First off, if you hadn't read the first story, I suggest you go and do that to avoid being lost and confused. It's simply called _We're All Mad Here_**

 **I don't own Joker/Clover/Heart no kuni. I only my OCs.**

It's Official. I hate Wonderland. Wonderland and it's stupid, _stupid_ cold. Wonderland and it's stupid, _stupid_ winter!

"A- _Achoo!"_ I sneezed harshly and shivered, pulling the blankets closer to me as I scowled at the fireplace, scooting closer to it. Nightmare wasn't doing anything different-he was just as susceptible to the cold as I was. I rubbed the goosebumps that were forming on my arms frantically, trying to warm myself. It was _freezing_. Between my sneezing and Nightmare's coughing, if this cold didn't go away soon Gray would have to go into "mother-mode" twice as much and have even more work on his hands. I felt bad for the guy. " _Achoo!"_

"Alexis!" I scowled and turned my head towards the voice, but jumped when heat hit my back and warm arms around my shoulders. "I missed you, chuu!" I felt him kiss my cheek and scowled for the fifth time in two minutes.

"Sh-Shut up." _I missed you too, jerk._ "...Are you sitting down?" Pierce tilted his head at me and nodded with a smile, before taking a seat between Nightmare and I-forcibly removing me from my human pillow. Pierce was even warmer than Nightmare however, and with a dark red face I reached over and leaned against his chest, grabbing his arm and hugging it to keep myself warm and to give myself something to cuddle. Unfortunately I had to wiggle my arms out of my blankets to do so, so I was slightly more colder than before. I sneezed again and scowled, realizing that it wasn't only sinuses but that I had forgotten my cat allergy medicine as well.

"Alexis?" Pierce asked in surprise before smiling widely. I let out a squeak in protest as he suddenly moved away, pulling his arm out of my grasp.

"H-Hey! Sit back down you jerk! Gah-!" I let out a shout when he suddenly picked me up and sat down cross-legged, setting me in his lap before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to him.

Nightmare coughed a little, turning his head away from the scene. There was a light pink dusting his cheek as stress lines formed down his face. Ah...third-wheeling. _Gah! I'm so sorry, Nightmare!_ No. I wasn't going to be like Sarah and Jack. I wasn't going to let anyone be a third-wheel. I know that pain. Well, actually, now that I think about it, Nightmare's probably only feeling awkward more than anything.

...GAH! I DON'T KNOW! I CAN'T READ MINDS LIKE HIM, DAMN IT!

"Hm...You're so cute, chuu!" Pierce said and kissed the side of my head, causing me to scowl. I found myself moving closer to him though, attracted to the warmth that was radiating from his body. He was _really_ warm. I sneezed again and he chuckled. "Your sneeze is so adorable, chuu!"

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Lord Nightmare, Alexis-I brought some hot chocolate."

"Gray!" We cheered, both looking up at the mother-figure happily. Gray shook his head at us with an amused smile, kneeling over and handing us both our chocolate. Gray...made _awesome_ hot cocoa. I then blinked when I saw him reach into his pocket and pull out a small medicine bottle. Nightmare looked worried for a moment, before relaxing when he saw Gray pour two pills into my outstretched palm. I quickly popped the allergy medicine into my mouth and swallowed, taking a sip of my cocoa to help down it.

"Please be more careful next time, Alexis. It would not be very good for your health if you had to go to the hospital because of your allergies." My face flushed and I scowled, refusing to look at him. I still found it weird with people being openly worried about me. It made me happy, yeah, but I was still unused to it...

Pierce tightened his grip on me and I tensed, feeling my heart beat faster. His ear twitched. J-Jerk!

I said, talking to Gray, "I-it's not like I asked to forget about them..."

He shook his head at me, before ruffling my hair gently. "So you say. I'll be back for you, Lord Nightmare. I have to go give a certain Clockmaker his hot chocolate."

...Clockmaker? Wait, since when was there another person living in Clover Tower? As far as I knew it was just me, Nightmare, Gray, and Pierce.

 _-hands fiddling with bolts in an attempt to keep himself preoccupied. Dirty blonde hair fell into his face as he scowled, his brown eyes narrowed in concentration and annoyance as he pulled a gear out of a watch's clock. He fiddled with a knob, causing the clock hands to spin. His glasses nearly fell off of his face, revealing the dark bags underneath his eyes-_

I was startled at the sudden memory, and felt my heart clench at the memory of my brother. I miss him. More than anyone back in my world, I miss him the most. Since the very beginning he was there, always looking after me and making sure that I was healthy and safe... He always kept the bullies away whenever he could. When I had a nightmare, he'd let me sleep with him in his bed and hug me, telling me it was alright to cry and that he would protect me. I smiled at the memory, finding it slightly bittersweet. I wish that my big brother was here...

 _"Kekekekeke~!"_ I tensed, suddenly remembering a really weird dream I had a few time periods ago. I then shrugged it off and went to take a sip of my hot cocoa, only to have Pierce lean forward and snatch the cup instead, drinking half of it. I gaped at him, stunned at his sudden actions. He _didn't_.

That little bastard just drank half my hot chocolate! "What the hell did you do that for-!" I was quickly cut off by him slamming his lips against mine, forcing my mouth open with his tongue. My face flared red and I slapped his shoulder repeatedly, trying to get him to back off as a warm liquid entered my mouth. I swallowed, wincing as the hot liquid went down my throat. I felt some hot cocoa trail down my chin. Once he managed to get me to swallow it all, he pulled back with a "Chuu" and kissed my cheek. I quickly wiped at the liquid on my chin and did the same with my cheek, scowling at him. He pouted at me. My face was really red, and I grew annoyed at how much his ear was twitching. One of these days I was really going to rip them off. "Wh-What was _that_ for?"

"I wanted to kiss you, chuu... You won't let me do any long kisses with you, so I did this!" My face turned even redder. I struggled in his hold, tempted to smack him upside the head and to run away and hide somewhere he wouldn't be able to find me.

Nightmare coughed, a bit of blood trailing down his chin. He looked at Pierce with a slightly blue face. "C-Can you keep your thoughts to yourself, please? I don't need to know..." Blood spurted out his mouth and I cried out in alarm, struggling to push Pierce's arms off of me to rush over to the Incubus.

"Dude, are you okay!?" Oddly, Nightmare was the only one I wasn't uncomfortable with showing worry for. Maybe it's because he's really sickly and I used to be too, so I kinda understand know the pain he's going through. Or maybe because I trust him more than anyone here in Wonderland; I trust him even more than Pierce. I love Pierce, not that I'll ever tell him that out loud though, but Nightmare was my closest friend here.

Pierce tilted his head at Nightmare, eyes flashing slightly, "You can block thoughts, right?"

"Yes, but-!" He went into another fit and I flinched, watching him kneel over with one hand over his mouth and his other arm wrapped around his stomach. I rubbed Nightmare's back slowly, trying to ease the pain. "Stop _thinking!_ "

"Eh? But I'm not thinking anything!"

Hah? Gah, I'm so confused... But I'm even more confused as to why it's Winter. WHEN THE HELL DID WONDERLAND HAVE SEASONS!?

Nightmare, finally managing to regain himself, coughed out, "A-April Season!"

"April..." April Season? Why does that sound so familiar?

"Gah!" I let out a small shriek when Pierce suddenly launched forward and wrapped his arms around my waist, nearly knocking me to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my hot cocoa on the ground, and I made a mental note to drink the rest of it before Pierce could come up with another devious plan like he did. I _refuse_ to be the uke in this relationship!

Nightmare scowled before sitting up, coughing a little more into his fist to clear his throat and get rid of the access blood, before explaining as he tugged his blanket around him with a shiver, "April Season is the time where Wonderland gets seasons. You can no longer visit each territory freely anymore." I opened my mouth to question what he meant by that, but closed it realizing he'll just answer all my questions anyway without me even really needing to ask them. "Clover gains two new territories-The Amusement Park which is located north of here, and the Circus which is located in the forest of doors. There is also a door leading from Clover Country to Heart Country-which is located in this very tower. It connects the Clover Tower to the Heart Country's Clocktower, which is where the role-holder Julius Monrey resides."

Julius...Is he french? Pierce's name was french, too. Peter as well-though I believe he's British, if not Australian.

AGH! Too many accents! At least Nightmare and Gray speak American! Boris...I have no idea about him, honestly.

Alice...I _thought_ was Japan ese because of the lolita-like outfit and formalities, but according to her she comes from America... Ugh... Blood might be Japanese however. This is hurting my brain. _It's Wonderland, Alexis, deal with it. Nothing is supposed to make sense._ Everything that doesn't make sense makes sense, and everything that makes sense doesn't make sense.

My poor head...

"In order to travel between territories, you have to win a game against Joker in order to change the season." I waited for him to explain. "Each territory has its own season-here it is Winter," Nightmare made a face, also being a Winter-hater, despite apparently loving the snow. He just disliked the cold. "At the Amusement Park it is summer, the Hatters Mansion is Autumn, and down in Heart Castle is Spring."

"...There's an Amusement Park?" That was really the only thing my mind was focusing on. I've only been to an Amusement Park _once_ and that was King's Island. It was for band, and I didn't even get a chance to ride a rollercoaster. It made me sad. The people I was walking with ditched me and I was left to wander aimlessly lost and alone trying to find someone I knew to hang out with-one who _wouldn't_ leave me. Luckily Derek had come as a chaperon and came to my rescue. " _And_ a circus?" I had _never_ been to a circus before. I've heard they were fun, though.

"The Amusement Park is fun!" Pierce chirped, before frowning. "The Circus isn't..."

"You don't have to go to the Circus if you don't want to," Nightmare informed, shivering a little. "It's a mandatory event for outsiders; however during April Season all role-holders must attend. In place of an Assembly, we go to the Circus."

"...I wanna go!" I said, biting the inside of my cheek. I was pouting. "I've never been to a Circus before!" I wanted to see a real clown. Oh, and an acrobat! Oh, oh! What about those knife-throwing guys? Oh, man, this was going to be awesome! "When you guys go, you _have_ to take me with you! Please?"

Nightmare frowned, but sighed. "I'd rather you not go, but if you insist..."

"Yes!" I fist-bumped the air, and tensed when Pierce sat up and pulled me back into his chest. I scowled. I didn't say anything though, merely accepting the warmth he gave.

...

I was currently decked out in a pale brown tanktop underneath a red sweater with jeans. I was wearing a jacket over top of my sweater, and I was _still_ cold. I was even wearing long socks to give my legs extra warmth, not to mention a pair of snow boots.

It was ridiculous at how cold it was. And what was even more ridiculous was the fact that I was actually making dinner for _five_ instead of three. How big of stretch was that? My cooking skills aren't _that_ good! I don't even know if I'm making this correctly...

"It smells good!" Nightmare reassured, peering over my shoulder. I scowled at him and moved, not liking the close-contact. It felt weird. Nightmare appeared to ignore my awkwardness though as he peered into the pot, grinning. "What are you making, anyway? It looks like beef strew!"

"It's called Pot Roast," I corrected, stirring the potatoes, meat, and carrots together. Nightmare was right though. The delicious aroma seeping out from the food... I inhaled deeply, a smile stretching across my face. It smelled so good. "I-It's really cold and-and I thought it would be good to eat something warm."

Nightmare looked excited-partially because it wasn't Gray cooking, and partially because Gray hadn't _found_ him yet. He was worse than me-and _he's_ the adult! "I can't wait! How long until its done!?"

"Uh...I think five minutes?" Nightmare practically _glowed_.

"I'll go get the clockmaker! Since he's living here, that makes me the landlord, which means he has to listen to _me!_ Make my plate first, Alexis!" I opened my mouth to respond, but he had already bolted out the door. _Idiot. Stupid Nightmare._

I scowled. Jesus, it wasn't that hard to sit down and wait for dinner to be done. Poor Gray. Huh. I wonder if he ran into Nightmare on the way to get...ah, what was his name? James? No...John? Yeah, let's go with John. John...

I felt a twinge of pain and guilt at the name, but forced it out of my mind. Actually, let's stick with James.

James worked with clocks...right?

 _-he cursed loudly when a gear didn't fit. Putting the useless object down, he reached over without even looking and grabbed a different pair-_

I pursed my lips together. This was reminding me too much of my brother. I'm...going to stay in Wonderland. I...I can't think about him so much.

 _He wants me to stay. Sarah wants me to come back...If-If I told her that I wanted to stay...how would she react?_ I had no idea. It scared me to think of her reaction. What if she hated me for it? No. No, Sarah wouldn't hate me. She wasn't like that. Sarah... Sarah was too nice. I-I mean, yeah she had her issues with people, and most of them pissed her off with their inconsiderate jerk-ness, but she said that wouldn't hate me. I was one of the only people she said to have never angered her...to annoy her or... _But what if that changed?_ I had no idea what was going on back in my world. How was everything getting along? Were they happy? I hoped they were.

"No, let go of me! I refuse to partake in this-!" I paused, turning my head in surprise at the sound of a man yelling in protest. Surprise surprise he had a deep voice-but not quite as deep as Nightmare's. I almost dropped the ladle when Nightmare and Gray entered, forcefully dragging a young man into the kitchen.

He looked about Nightmare's age, with broad shoulders and pale skin. He was probably as thin as him too, which was because he didn't eat a lot (In my guess that is. I knew what it looked like when someone was sleep deprived or starved) and had dark circles forming underneath his eyes. His long ebony blue hair fell onto his shoulders and was tied back with a yellow ribbon, falling down to his knees. He looked slight unhealthy, but healthier than Nightmare in any case.

"Hey!" Nightmare protested loudly, "I'm very healthy-!" Blood spurted out of his mouth, causing him to release "James"and kneel over, a hand over his mouth and the other over his stomach. Gray quickly pushed the stranger into the kitchen, kneeling down to grab Nightmare's purple handkerchief out of his coat pocket and start dabbing at the man's mouth, wiping off the blood.

"You shouldn't strain yourself, Lord Nightmare! This is why you should take your medicine properly!"

"I-I refuse!"

The ebony haired man scowled, crossing his arms as he glared at his surroundings. His gaze then fell upon me, and I blinked dumbly.

He was the prettiest man I have ever met. "Can I steal your hair?" It looks so pretty! Holy crap man, what products did he use!? It looks so shiny! I then realized what I said and a huge red spread across my face from embarrassment. "I-I mean, that's not-It's not like I like your hair or anything!"

"Wh-Why would you want to steal my hair!?" He looked visibly alarmed, and slightly disturbed.

Nightmare was breaking into fits of uncontrollable laughter, blood exiting his lungs harshly as he hacked. Gray was trying to calm him down, but it was failing miserably. Nightmare gasped, clutching his aching stomach, "Sh-She thinks-She thinks your hair is p-pretty- _BWAHAHAAHAHAAA~!_ "

"IF YOU DON'T STOP READING MY THOUGHTS I'LL BURN YOU WITH MY FREAKING SPOON!" I waved the ladle angrily at him, glaring. I then let out a small scream when I realized that the roast needed taken off the burner. I quickly turned it off and shouted, "Stop distracting me damn it and sit down at the table already!"

"Why should I sit down when I don't even want to be here?" The pretty man grumbled to himself, but pulled out a chair and sat down anyway. _He stole my chair. That **jerk**. _ Nightmare continued to laugh, but that was causing him to grow paler and paler by the moment. _STOP DYING ALREADY!_

"Th-Then stop making me laugh!" He wheezed, exhausted. He couldn't even move. "Gray~!" Nightmare whined, coughing a little more. Gray sighed and wiped at the blood on Nightmare's lips, before lifting the ridiculous Incubus up off the ground bridal style.

...I just had a really freaking hilarious image of Nightmare in a wedding dress, his hair pulled back in a pony, while Gray was the groom. Ah, if only that came to be. That's even better than when I told Boris that Nightmare may be gender-confused.

"Hey!" Nightmare protested, blood trailing down his chin. He looked insulted. "I am _not_ gender-confused! And I'm not marrying Gray! Wh-Why are you being so mean to me; I'm important, so you should treat me with respect!"

I deadpanned as I started dividing the food onto plates, "I'll do that as soon as you stop running away from your cough medicine."

"B-But you hate that stuff, too!"

"Yes, but I at least _drink_ it."

Gray spoke as he set Nightmare down in his giant orange chair, "Alexis is right, Lord Nightmare. You need your medicine to get healthier."

Pretty man spoke, scowling, "He's the _caterpillar_ , Lizard. He's an immature child."

"I-I'm a bagworm!" Nightmare looked like he was going to cry. "A-And I'm your landlord, so-"

"You are _not_ my landlord! Clover Tower and _my_ Clocktower just happened to be connected! I don't have to treat a child like you with any respect." I grinned, seeing that I finally had someone to help make fun of Nightmare with. Yes!

Tears actually welled up in Nightmare's only visible eye. "Wh-Why are you all so mean to me...? I-I'm important!" He sniffled, watching as I placed his plate down on the table in front of him. He then paused, staring at the plate in shock before looking around at the other people. Suddenly he lunged, and I let out a scream as I was tackled to the floor. He hugged me tightly, crying out, "Alexis is the only one who cares! She even made my plate first like I asked!"

"G-Get off of me!" I cried out, struggling to push Nightmare off. "Wh-What is up with you people tackling me!?"

Pretty man sighed, placing a hand against his head as he rested his elbow on the table. "This is so tiresome...Can I please return to my room?"

Nightmare shot off of me like lightning, pointing dramatically at pretty man. "Absolutely _not!_ You are eating dinner, the dinner that Alexis made for us, and that's final!"

I took that chance to scoot away from Nightmare and finish handing everyone their food. Why was _I_ the one distributing everything, anyway? Can't they get their own food? Wait... "Where's Pierce?" Pretty man looked surprised at my question and raised an eyebrow as he looked at me, while Gray answered calmly,

"He was off doing something for the mafia again," He explained. He scowled, not a fan of Mafia, but not exactly hating on Pierce. Gray just didn't like the mafia in general. He found Pierce tolerable, like Elliot, and it helped that Pierce was a mouse. "He should be back soon, however."

"Oh..." I frowned and ignored the worry that formed in my gut. _He...he's okay, isn't he?_ I pretended that I was okay and shoved the mixed feelings of worry and loneliness away, instead placing everyone plates on the table. I even got Nightmare a glass of water so Gray wouldn't have to get it later. I then made my own plate and sat down next to Nightmare, who was practically digging into the food. I shook my head at his antics, but my lips twitched upwards in amusement. "Uh..." I looked at pretty man awkwardly, seeing him staring at the food contemplatively. He observed Nightmare's reaction to it and deemed it safe, before taking a bite. "Who..." I swallowed, furrowing my eyebrows. "Who are you, anyway?"

He swallowed and turned to look at me. _Tsundere._ I instantly decided. His eyes looked a lot like my brother's did. Rough-around-the-edges, but overall a nice guy. _I think. I hope. Maybe. Nightmare and Gray like him, so..._ "My name is Julius Monrey."

"I-I'm Alexis." Ugh. I hate introducing myself.

"Alexis~!" I tensed and barely raised a hand in time to avoid getting my face molested by Pierce. He let out a whine. "B-But, Alexis~! I just got back! Why won't you let me "chuu" you?"

"B-Because I'm eating!" Julius looked surprised at the dormouse, having not expecting to see him here. He turned to Nightmare, asking,

"Since when did the dormouse visit you?"

Nightmare paused in his eating, explaining, "Ah, he's been living here with us for a while now."

Gray said, "He and Alexis are together." Julius looked stunned. Nightmare started to chuckle as he took a drink of his water.

"Chuu?" Pierce asked hopefully, looking at me with those big green eyes of his.

"No chuu!" I responded, refusing to look at him.

"Chuu!" He leaned forward, trying to plant a kiss on my face.

"Stop that!" I complained, pressing my palm against his forehead in an attempt to get him to back off. My heart was racing faster. "N-No "chuu"ing me!"

"B-But..." Pierce pulled away, tears welling up in his eyes as he frowned. I lowered my hand and relaxed, relieved. My poor heart can only take so much... "CHUU!"

"MMmf-!" Arms wrapped around my neck as soft lips pressed against mine. W-Wait, hold on, did he just-GAAAH! My face turned a dark red, and Pierce's ear twitched at the sound of my heart beating faster. Pierce pulled away with a grin, before pecking me on the cheek.

"I squeaked in a kiss!" He laughed, causing me to scowl at him as I leaned away from him and towards Nightmare, who just looked amused at the whole thing. "Eh? Alexis, what's the matter, chuu?"

I have him a blank look, causing him to blink at me. "Just shut up and get your food, damn it." He pouted at me, but didn't burst into tears.

"Alexis," Gray started. I flinched and squeaked, shrinking down into my seat.

"I'm sorry!" Agh! Crap. "W-Won't do it again!"

He nodded, accepting my apology. I held my breath for a few more moments before relaxing. I took a bite of my food. _...Random, but Nightmare said something about an Amusement Park, didn't he? I wonder..._ I bit my lip, turning my head to stare at Pierce for a few moments, watching as he sat down beside me. Gray was sitting on the other side of Nightmare, across the table, next to Julius. _Wait, if Gray's the mother, Nightmare's the brother, and Pierce is the boyfriend, does that make Julius the father?_ I fought down a grin, resisting the urge to snort.

"Hey, what is it, Chuu?" I jumped and leaned to the side, staring at Pierce in alarm when he suddenly grew closer to my face. "You're smiling. Is the food you made really yummy? Does it taste like cheese!?" He started to grow excited. I deadpanned, placing a hand against his forehead and pushing him away from he with a scowl and a red face. His ear twitched.

"No, it's not anything like cheese. And _yes_ , it is really good-in my opinion at least." Pierce blinked before he looked down at the plate in surprise, a huge smile grinning across his face despite it not tasting like cheese. His enthusiasm confused me. "What?"

"You think it's yummy, right? And you made it?"

"Uh, yeah..." I had no idea where this was going. Nightmare looked like he was trying not to choke on his food from laughter, Gray was watching calmly but curiously, and Julius looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

Pierce picked up his fork and took a bite of the meat, smiling ear-to-ear all the while. I think I saw him kicking his legs back-and-forth too. "You always make yummy food~!" My eyes widened and I felt my face burn. W-What? He-He thinks it's... I scowled and turned my head, stabbing at my potatoes with a fork before mumbling,

"Y-yeah, well...It's-It's not like I care what you think, anyway." He grinned at me regardless, and I chewed, stubbornly refusing to look at him.

 **Read and review.**


	2. Amusement Parks

**Five favorites and I literally posted this story last night. XD I love you guys. Read and review!**

I grumbled to myself as Pierce held my hand, the mouse lacing our fingers together. _Th-This is so embarrassing..._ One month and I'm still completely awkward. I'm more nervous than ever around him now.

Pierce spoke, walking closer to me despite my attempt to distance ourselves, "We could have taken one of my doors, chuu. Much faster and safe that way, chuu."

"Y-Yeah, well, I-I wanted to go this way, so we're going this way." I wasn't going to admit that I forgot about the mouse doors-one of which was _conveniently_ placed inside my room, which he uses to _sneak_ in to my room when I'm freaking _sleeping._ Thus of which when I generally wake up I freak out when I find Pierce next to me sleeping with his arms wrapped around me, his tail wrapped around my waist.

"Mmm...okay! Amusement Park, yay~! There are so many fun rides there, chuu! I think you'll like it!" His warm hand tightened around mine and I scrunched my nose, trying to calm my beating heart and get rid of my blush. "Hehe, you're so cute!" I went still as his lips brushed my cheek, my face heating up times ten. I was left stammering as he giggled at me, and I scowled as I walked faster and made him trail behind me.

 _D-Damn it, it's too cold for this crap! How much longer until the snow ends?_ I grumbled to myself as I pulled Pierce along with me, and looked on in happiness as the snow suddenly started to melt and make way to a clear grounds. Pierce's grip on my hand tightened considerably and he muttered, his voice deepening,

"Don't talk to Joker too long. I don't want him taking you from me."

 _H-Hah? T-Take me from him?_ I stopped walking, ignoring the urge to step closer to him (It was cold, and I could practically _feel_ the heat radiating from his body. You'd probably do the same) and asked in confusion, "What are-What are you talking about, Pierce? He's not..." _Okay, this is going to be slightly embarrassing._ I inhaled deeply and said, forcing myself to look him in the eyes, "He's not going to _take_ me from you. I said it before-well, you-you actually said it, but, uh," I swallowed, blinking and awkwardly diverting my gaze, "I'm...I'm your "treasure" which-which means that I-I can't be _taken_...from...you?" My voice squeaked as I looked up at him nervously.

He stared down at me for a few moments, before a small smile spread across his face. I tensed when he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine, mumbling as one of his hands cupped my cheek, "Mm...You're mine...but he'll try and steal you from me. I won't let him do that. I won't let anyone do that." He kissed me again and my face flushed, causing him to smile even more as he reached up to press his lips against my forehead, before suddenly wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug. I stiffened, but slowly relaxed as I exhaled, trying to calm my frantic beating heart. I felt him mumble against my hair, "You belong only to me...No scary kitty or Joker is going to take you..."

 _-he'll lock you up-_

Yeah. In his room, maybe. Not in an actual _cage_ like most Yanderes. _Wait-shit. What have I gotten myself into? ACK! Yanderes are the one kind of people that you want to avoid! Just my freaking luck I end up d-dating one..._ Suddenly a cold breeze blew by and I shivered, instinctively grabbing onto Pierce's jacket and feeling him stiffen in surprise at the action. The warmth his body gave combined with the cold wintery air of Clover caused goosebumps to form on my arms. "Sh-Shut up. Don't-Don't get the wrong idea!" I tightened my grip on him, slightly giving into and slightly fighting against the urge to cuddle against him. "I'm just cold..." _Oh, that's true! I am cold! Ha! He-He can't call me a liar or-or anything!_

"Hm...Okay." His arms suddenly wrapped around around my waist as he pressed his forehead against mine, the dormouse grinning down at me with a mischievous look in his eyes. _Wait, what?_ "I'll just have to keep you warm them! Promise you'll keep me warm, too?"

"E-Eh?"

"My lips are cold, Alexis." He said, causing my face to turn a _deep_ red when I realized what he was asking. He was smiling the entire time. No... No way. Nu-uh. This was-This was _Pierce!_ Unless...Did Boris talk to him instead of chasing him for once!? Or-or was it Blood? I remember Alice saying he was perverted. Maybe Elliot? _GAH!_ He leaned down, bumping his nose lightly against mine as his warm breath brushed against my face. "Can you warm them for me?"

His ear twitched twice, hearing my heart race rapidly in my chest. I leaned my head back, stammering profusely. I placed my hands on his chest and tried to push him away, alarmed at the sudden situation and not completely sure of how to deal with it. "I-I-I-I don't r-really th-think that _now_ is the-the best time?" He merely leaned closer to me, and despite my will not to my eyes trailed down to his mouth, then back up at his eyes again. It was like they were staring into my soul and Pierce was...he... _I can't_... why can't I...

I pressed my lips against his, causing him to smile as he raised one hand and placed it on the back of my head. His tongue brushed against my lips and I opened my mouth, allowing entrance as my mind started to grow blank. _I...I said no...long..._ I could barely think. My brain was slowly turning into puddy. I briefly registered my hands reaching up above his head, with my fingers tangling themselves in his soft hair as I reciprocated the kiss. Heat spread through my body and in all honesty, kissing Pierce felt like forever, but like a single instant all at once. I didn't want it to end. After a few moments we pulled away and I gasped, breathless as I pulled away from and slammed a hand over my mouth, face complete red as I tried to catch my breath. My legs were starting to shake, the useless limbs starting to feel like jello. If-If that lasted any longer... Oh, god... _T-Too embarrassing!_

Pierce smiled and licked his lips, happy with the reaction he was given to his question. He then reached forward and hugged me, nearly causing my legs to buckle and give out beneath me. "Hehe~! Yay! I got a long kiss! Ellie was right!" E-Ellie?

E-Elliot g-gave him those lines!? _H-Holy shit_. I wasn't sure if I should hide in a hole and die, or if I should just go find Elliot and kill him myself. Wh-Why couldn't I resist Pierce, damn it? He-He's not... I-I mean, he _is_ but he's not... Oh, god...

 _Hormones._ I settled with, just like when I had first started to like Pierce. I was in denial again, but this for a different reason. _It is definitely hormones. Pierce is **not** s-sexy in the least. He's adorable. And cute. And-And he has his moments were he actually appears h-h.. _Damn it, I can't even think it. This was too embarrassing. I felt like crying. My poor heart still hasn't calmed down yet, and my face felt like it was on fire. I could taste the coffee Pierce drank before we left.

It was weird. I hated coffee-I mean, I _tried_ drinking it, but it was still rather bitter to me. B-But after-after times like _that_ I... I swallowed, wiping the saliva off my mouth with my sleeve. I actually liked the taste of coffee then.

"L-Let's just get to the circus already, okay? We-We're wasting time!"

"Aww~!" Pierce whined, having thoroughly enjoyed himself. _Jerk! F-Freaking...freaking seducing me like that-that was unfair! I-I don't go around seducing **him!**_ Then I realized what I thought, and how horrible that statement was. _Pierce...seductive? No way. LIES! LIES I TELL YOU! I REFUSE TO THINK OF HIM IN THAT MANNER!_

Even if he's your boyfriend?

 _Shut up._

You can't deny that you're attracted to him _both_ physically and emotionally.

 _Not listening. La-la-la-la~!_

You love Pierce~! You love Pierce~! You love kissing him~! You love hugging him~!

 _SHUT UP!_

All those goofy little smiles he gives you? And that ridiculous teary-eyed face he gets when you accidentally upset him? Even when he gets all possessive...

 _I SAID SHUT UP, DAMN IT!_

You _LOVE_ it. You're so in love with him. Just admit it.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I screamed, only to freeze when I realized I said that out loud. Pierce stared at me stunned, and I could feel the red creeping up from my neck to my ears and to my whole face. "I-I..." _Well, damn._ My relationship with Pierce just went out the window. "I'm just...GOING TO GO NOW I'M SO SORRY, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!" I screamed, bolting away from Pierce as fast I could, completely and utterly humiliated. _H-He thinks I'm a nutjob! No, no, no, no, no! This-This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening-_ "Oof!" I grunted and cried out, slamming into someone and knocking him onto his back on the ground. "I-I'm so sorry!" I squeaked, pushing myself off the red-haired man and pushing myself to my feet.

The man who was on the ground was surprised, and pushed himself up with his elbows. He looked up at me surprised, and I hesitantly held out a hand. A smile spread across his face as he took my hand, I helped pull the tall adult onto his feet. "Ah, that is quite alright...?"

"Oh, uh, A-Alexis." I looked behind me nervously, feeling really bad about leaving Pierce behind, but also rather glad he hadn't popped up yet. I didn't feel like facing him after that small spurt just yet. "Uh, a-are you...um, well, do you know where the Joker is?" _Crap. Just had a Batman flashback._ He looked pleasantly surprised for a moment as he placed a hand against his chest and slid a foot back, bowing gracefully.

"Why, he's right in front of you, Miss Alexis."

Oh, that again. "Alexis is fine." Saying this has become a reoccurring habit, apparently. "W-Well...Can-Can I play against you in cards so I can change the season?"

"Cards?" He questioned, before smiling again. "Of course. What would the young miss wish to play?" I looked surprised, having expected him to choose the game, before thinking for a moment. I ignored the gut feeling that was telling me to run. Something about his voice... it bothered me. I couldn't name it, though."Uh..." I crossed my arms, trying to think of a good card game, ignoring my paranoia. I regretted running away from Pierce. I'd feel safer if he was here. _Agh, I'm turning soft. Anyway, card games..._ _Slap Jack?_ No, too easy... _Black Jack?_ Nah... "Crazy eights?" _I'm good at that._

He smirked. "As you command, Alexis." He snapped his fingers, and I jumped in surprise when a table and two chairs appeared out of nowhere, a deck set and ready on it. "Please, take a seat." He extended a hand out to the chairs. I hesitantly did so. Joker sat down across from me, picking up the deck and shuffling it. "Do you wish to go first?"

"S-Sure."

* * *

"Yes! I won!" I grinned like a mad man, my good mood instantly restored. Joker's eye widened in mock-surprise, as if he didn't expect that.

"Oh, my. So it appears. Very well then," He said with a smile, "What season do you wish to change it to?"

"Ah..." The Amusement Park was...autumn? No, summer, right? I wasn't able to say anything as a voice screamed my name.

"ALEXIS!" Joker's eye widened in shock when a body suddenly barreled into me, knocking me out of the chair I was on. "I-I said not to go without me! It's not safe here, Chuu!" I grunted and pushed myself off, ignoring the adrenaline rushing through me at suddenly being tackled, and scowled as I tried to pull Pierce off of me. Unfortunately he wasn't budging, so I had to deal with him clinging onto me as we sat on the ground. "Wh-Why did you run off like that!?"

Why did I run off...? _ACK!_ C-Crap, I was so caught up in the card game I forgot about that accident! I flinched and turned my head to look at Joker, exclaiming loudly, "Summer! Summer, please!"

Joker, though startled, snapped his fingers. He then asked, "You two know each other?"

 _"Che. Stupid brat-of course she's with the mouse out of all the other role-holders!"_ I jumped, startled at the new voice, and was about to ask where it came from when Pierce pulled me onto my feet and started to drag me away.

"H-hey! Pierce, get off! What are you doing!?"

"Heading to the Amusement Park."

"I-I mean why are you being so rude!? I was talking to him-"

"It's not safe here, Alexis."

" _Haaaah?"_ How is it not safe? He's one of the nicer role-holders I met! Unlike half the people here in Wonderland, he doesn't go around shooting me in the face upon first meetings! Stumbling to keep up with Pierce, I awkwardly waved to a surprised Joker. "S-Sorry! See you later!"

He waved back slowly, as if unsure of what to make of what was happening. Yeah...I don't know either. I was surprised that he was still smiling.

As we were walking through the forest, it...grew _hot_. Like 97 degrees _summer_ hot. _D-Damn... It's been so long since I've felt this kind of weather. It's..._ I was starting to grow tired just from walking in the heat. The highest Wonderland normally gets would be around sixty and seventy, while the lowest was during the night periods around thirty and forty. Makes me wish I brought one my sundresses that Gray had me buy. I felt sweat bead on my forehead.

It was so hot... As we walked, we eventually approached a giant gate which lead into an amusement park. Which, just like the rest of Wonderland, was very _fairy-tale_. Marchen. Old-Fashioned, but modern. And, probably, with just a hint of deadly. "Th-This is the Amusement Park?" I questioned, surprised. I felt excitement bubbling inside my stomach. _This was going to be so cool!_ I, once again, forgot about the little accident in the forest.

Pierce nodded, grinning. "Yup! There are lots of rides here, chuu! They're really fun!" Fun...

A grin spread across my face and I reached over and grabbed Pierce's hand, looking up at him and asking, "Well? Which one first!?" He looked surprised for a moment before he grinned. However, before he could say anything a voice interrupted in surprise.

"Eh? New customers already? The season just started!" The person laughed, and I paused, watching as a man with red hair tied in a small braid wove his way over to us excitedly. He wore glasses, and had some stubble on his chin. His eyes were green. He wore an obnoxious yellow outfit, with red accents, and around his waist was a belt with plastic horses hanging off of it. He had auburn hair tied in a small braid, his bangs short and messy. The man stopped in front of us and smiled at Pierce, surprised. "Ah, been a while since I've seen ya, Pierce! How's Boris been treatin' ya?"

"..." I blinked, confused. Pierce knew him? I half-expected Pierce to tackle the man, but to my surprise he didn't. Instead he decided to grab onto me-who was wearing a sweater and a jacket, two pairs of socks, snow boots, and thick jeans, in the middle of _summer_. I really regret not bringing any spare clothes with me... I could have just changed in one of the bathrooms here at the park. Just _great._ Freaking fantastic. "C-Can you...get off of me?"

"Oh my, are you alright little lady?" I looked up at the man, seeing him frown worriedly. His eyes widened in surprise, "You're no faceless! You're a foreigner, aren't ya?" A grin spread broadly across his face. "My name is Gowland. I'm the owner of this amusement park here!"

 _Go land?_ I thought stunned, wondering if that was his first name or not. Was he like Ace, with only one name? "I'm Alexis." _Wait, Amusement Park owner? Since when do Amusement Park owners wander about their own Amusement Park?_ Did they do that? I had no idea. How do Amusement Park owners work? How do _people_ work? I've always wanted to know that.

Gowland stared at Pierce and me for a few moments, before asking with a grin, "Are you two together? Ahaha! Pierce finally got some action, huh?" He reached over and ruffled my hair, exclaiming while laughing, "Good job, little lady! I just met ya and you're already on my good side! To think Pierce got a lady friend before that cat-Haha!"

... _H-Hah!?_ "W-Wait, you-" I tried to pull away from Pierce, who stubbornly decided to stay hugging me. I was sweating _bullets_. Why is he still clinging to me; I'm disgusting. "Just where do we buy tickets?"

"Tickets?" He asked, pausing for a moment. He then grinned, and said, "Well, seeing how you're not only a foreigner, but as you're Pierce's lady friend, I'll give ya a pass! And..." He frowned, placing a hand to his chin. _I can't tell if I should be scared or not-Oof! Pierce, damn it, get off! You're heavy- **and** you're as sweaty as I am! Gross. _I missed Winter already. And I _hated_ winter. "Why are you all bundled up like that? Did you come from the tower?"

"Yep! Alexis lives there, chuu!" Pierce answered with a grin, giggling. He's going hyper again... He was actually quite toned down on the hyperness for a while. I think the Amusement Park is exciting him. "She wouldn't live with me, so I'm living with her, so we both came from there to here, chuu!" And by "living with her" he means sneaking into my room when I'm sleeping and cuddling up next to me, giving me a heart attack when I wake, and eating dinner with everyone. Jerk. "She's so cute~! Chuu!" He leaned over my shoulder and pressed his lips against my cheek, causing me to scowl. Too...much heat...

Where's some water? It's too hot... It was more like 100 degrees now...

"Ah...Do you want to change out of those clothes?" Gowland asked curiously, looking thoughtful. Pierce smiled widely, and I wasn't given any time to respond as Gowland clapped his hands, causing me to get blinded by a bright light.

...And when the light faded, I screamed and dropped to my knees, trying to cover my bare arms and shoulders as best as I could, while tugging on the green chiffon sundress in an attempt to cover my bare legs. My boots were replaced with sandals, my jacket, shirt, plants, and socks were all gone, and my hair was now done-up in a side pony. In all honesty, I felt naked. Even my neck was bare.

"H-Hey, you alright, darlin'?"

D-Dude, what the hell just happened? Wh-What happened to m-my clothes!?

"Alexis, chuu?" A shock of electricity went down my spine when Pierce's hand touched my shoulder, causing me to freeze up and hold my breath. His ear twitched and he tilted his head, looking down at me curiously. To my surprise, Pierce was now wearing a plain green T-shirt and shorts, along with sunflower sandals.

"Wh...What the hell happened!?" Since when could people here in Wonderland make clothes evaporate into thin air!? And how did they make new clothes appear!? And more importantly... "How the hell did you find out what my dress looks like!?" I scowled and glared at Gowland, lifting my head but never removing my arms. _W-What's going on!?_ This was really weird-weirder than normal for Wonderland. At least, from what I knew.

Things were happening a little too fast now that I thought about it. First Wonderland gets seasons, then a new guy moves into Clover tower. Next I find out that there's a Circus and an Amusement park-one of which is run by this really polite ginger who is actually rather fun to talk to, and another who can _magically replace your outfit!_ This isn't-

Freaking Wonderland logic! Right, duh, stupid me for being a foreigner. I forgot the number one basic rule about Wonderland.

 _-anything can happen. Nothing is impossible-_

Yeah. Gray sure drilled that into my head. I scowled and hugged my self, awkwardly standing as I pressed my legs together, highly uncomfortable. I couldn't figure out if I should stand with my legs apart-like I normally do as I found it more comfortable- or stand with my legs pressed together to make it feel like I was less naked and deal with my thighs touching each other? _Ugh, I feel gross. Though I'm not as hot anymore... S-So, that-that's a plus..._ And my dress covered practically everything that was really needed. It covered my chest and the skirt stopped at mid-thigh, with an extra transparent layer on top ending at my knees. I looked down, arms still crossed, and lifted a leg lightly, wiggling my toes as I tried to get used to the new feeling.

I missed my sneakers already. An arm wrapped around my shoulder and I jumped, letting out a startled high-pitch squeak at the feeling of skin brushing against my own. "You alright, chuu?"

"I-I-I-" I stammered horribly, feeling the heat creep up my neck all the way to the very tips of my ears.

Gowland interrupted, asking with a frown, "Do you not like it, little lady? It was what was in your mind."

"M-My mind!?" He nodded with a grin.

"Yup! It was what you wanted to wear." I-I didn't _want_ to wear _this!_ This was humiliating! It-It was worse than the dress I wore to my very first assembly! At-At least I had leggings and a jacket with that one! "Well, I'm gonna go check on the rides and make sure everything's going well. Have fun, kiddies~!" He laughed heartily, and I scowled in his direction. Jerk.

Once he was gone, I felt Pierce pinch part of my dress, looking at it curiously with furrowed eyebrows. He appeared to be thinking deeply about something. When it hit him, his face lit up and he smiled widely, looking like he was about to bounce up-and-down off the walls. _L-Let go of m-me!_ The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I felt goosebumps forming on my arms, all from the feeling of his arm against my bare shoulders. My face was probably burning at this point. _T-Too close!_ I flinched when his face came close to mine, his arms sliding over my shoulders and wrapping behind my neck. He leaned down with a bright grin.

"I remember this dress, chuu! I picked it out when we met!"

"N-No, that-that was a different one!" I denied, wishing I could lean my head back. S-Stupid dormouse! "S-Stop being so-so _delusional!_ Stupid! You're acting like a complete idiot!"

 _"Ehhh?_ " He said in surprise. His confused look quickly grew into realization and another grin spread across his face. "Oh; Okay. Chuu!"

I was going to yell at him, but he closed the distance and quickly pecked me on the lips. He pulled away quickly and grabbed my hand, dragging me into the Amusement Park entrance as I scowled and glared at the back of his head, waiting for his ears to catch on fire. Sadly, none of this happened. Jerk. "L-Let go of my hand!" I shouted, still glaring. However, despite my words, I made no effort to slip my hand out of his, merely letting him lace his fingers with mine.

...We had better ride at least _one_ damn rollercoaster.


	3. Game of Mouse-and-Cat

"H-Hey, how many times have I told you to back off!?" It was _my_ ice cream, damn it! I don't care how cute you are, back off! I scowled at Pierce, leaning away from him as he frowned, tears in his eyes. I flinched, guilt hitting me. "J-Just stop trying to eat my ice cream."

"I-I only wanted to try it!" He whined, the waterworks threatening to fall down his face. Pain tugged at my chest and I diverted my gaze, refusing to look at him. I shuffled uncomfortably, more than aware of some of the faceless staring at us in curiosity and confusion-not to mention the few who were staring at Pierce with more than just a little malice. _Damn, this dress is uncomfortable._ Why couldn't it have had leggings with it? My attention was brought back to Pierce when he reached over and grabbed one of my wrists, pulling me to him as I cried out in protests. "If-If I can't try it, can I kiss you?"

"H _-Hah!?_ " W-What!? N-No! I-I mean, uh, _GAH!_ "No!" My face flared a dark red at the memory of the last kiss we had-the _long_ one-and I quickly shoved my ice cream into Pierce's face, the dormouse barely leaning his head back in time to avoid getting ice cream all over his face. "Just-Just hurry up and lick it already!" My heart was racing rapidly, and my brain was starting to go a little fuzzy. _I-I can't-I can't think, damn it!_ He-He was looking at me with those eyes of his again! AGH! He had been _way_ too close! I shifted uncomfortably in the dress, hating the fact that I wasn't wearing leggings. It was difficult trying to find a comfortable position to stand in without feeling exposed or awkward.

"Hm?" My attention was brought back to Pierce, who was looking at me in confusion. He then smiled, before gaining a thoughtful look as he blinked away the tears that were in his eyes currently.

"W-Well?" I stammered, scowling as I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes. "D-Didn't you want to try it?"

"Eh, I did, I did..." He began, pouting. I cautiously pulled my ice cream cone towards me, not sure what to expect. _I-I think I should have a bad a feeling..._ I watched as he raised his fists up in front of him, crying out, "But I want a kiss even more, chuu! C-Can I have a kiss, Alexis!?"

My heart thumped loudly in my chest and I scowled, trying to calm the butterflies rampaging in my stomach. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes, resisting the urge to scowl when I felt the tips of my ears burn red. I blamed part of that on the sun however. I looked up at him nervously, _S-Stay calm, Alexis. You-You can do this._ "O-Oh, that's-That's all?"

Pierce looked surprised, before appearing as though he was going to bounce off the walls. He quickly lunged, and it was a wonder how I managed to hold out the bag I was holding in my hand in front of his face, his lips connecting with the plastic as I leaned my head back. I tried my best not to grin. He pulled away, grabbing the bag with his hand and staring at it in shock.

I was bearing a huge toothy and goofy grin, highly amused at my revenge. He-He thinks he can get away with t-teasing me? I think not! I planned this out since we entered through the gates! "You-You said _kiss_. So I gave you a _hershey_ kiss."

Pierce looked like he was going to cry again, and I flinched. Now I felt bad. O-Okay, fine... "H-Hand me the stupid bag...Idiot." I grumbled, yanking it away from him and causing him to look down at me in hurt confusion. I ripped it open, albeit with some difficultly, and pulled out a hershey kiss. I stared at it embarrassed for a few moments, biting the inside of my cheek as my face turned even redder than it already was, before unwrapping it and holding it between my fingers. I turned back around, diverting my gaze from Pierce I held it up to him, saying, "W-Well, what-what are you waiting for? Say "ah"."

He looked surprised, and I nearly jumped out of my skin when he suddenly grabbed my wrist and leaned down, his lips lightly brushing against the tips of my fingers as he took the chocolate into his mouth. My face flared and my heart jumped, and I wanted nothing more than to hit him upside the head at that moment. His ear twitched. _I-I swear I am going to rip those stupid ears off!_ I don't care how fluffy they are or how cute, I will do it! He chewed the chocolate for a few moments, making me scowl, before he lunged forward.

I squeaked and quickly shoved the bag to his chest, raising a hand up and barely managing to press it against his forehead in time. "Nope! No kisses! Not-Not until you finish all the ones in the bag!" T-Too close! I-I need some space to-to think! I-I can't think when he kisses me.

"E-Ehhh!? W-What; why!?"

"B-Because I said so!" The conversation wasn't able to carry on much longer, for we were both cut off. I let out a cry when a huge weight slammed into my back, arms wrapped around my waist and lifting me in the air. I kicked my legs frantically and screamed, squirming in the person's grasp. "L-Let go of me!"

"Ah-sorry! I forgot you were scared of heights." Boris apologized, setting me back down on my feet. The second my feet touched the ground I reached an arm up and hit Boris harshly against his head, causing him to cry out as he rubbed the now growing bumb. "Ow, ow, ow; Jeez! You're so violent!"

" _I'm_ violent-says you!" He scowled at me, before pausing, staring at me for a moment. My glare faltered a little and I took a step back, crossing my arms uncomfortably. "Wh-What?"

"...Nice dress."

"H-Hah?" I looked down, realizing I was still wearing the chiffon sundress. Arms suddenly wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me back into a warm chest, Pierce crying out,

"M-Mine!" Agh...At least Boris makes an effort _not_ to kill Pierce when he sees him... "I-I won't let you take her!"

"Huh? Hey, wait..." Boris took a step forward and leaned down, causing both Pierce and me to tense as he sniffed the air right in front of my face. His eye opened and he stared at me, a grin spreading across his face. "Nya, Alexis..."

"Wh-What?"

Before either of us could react Boris had pulled Pierce's arms off of me and grabbed my shoulders, pulling me towards as he took a dinner knife with a grin. "Can I eat you? You smell like mice."

"H _-Hah!?_ " The hell? I leaned my head back away from Boris and blinked, taking notice of the glint in his eye. _He isn't...He's not doing what I think he's doing, is he?_ I was proved correct when Boris looked at Pierce, who had frozen.

"Pierce, can I eat her? I promised I wouldn't eat ya, but can I eat her? She smells like mice and it's makin' me hungry!" I struggled, slapping him against the arm repeatedly as I tried to get him to let go of me. F-Freaking-No! No making Pierce angry, Boris! I stopped struggling when I saw the knife near my face and I inhaled sharply, alarmed. He pulled out a fork and lightly poked my cheek with it.

"N-No! G-Give her back!" Pierce squeaked, watching in terror as I tried to push Boris away from me. "Alexis!" He ran forward and reached out his hands to grab me, but Boris easily moved out of the way and grinned toothily, showing Pierce his cat fangs. Pierce visibly shivered, trembling as tears started to stream down his face.

"Ah..." Boris hummed to himself, a sly grin spreading across his face as his ear twitched. His tail started to swish back-and-forth. "Little rat actually has the guts to go against me? How cute~. I wonder what he'll do if I do this," I froze, eyes growing wide as Boris licked the side my face. He smirked, and watched in amusement as Pierce's terrified graze suddenly darkened. His eyes lost a little life in them.

He...Boris just licked me. On the face. Not to close up a wound or anything of the sort, but straight up _licked_ me... _EEWWWWWW!_

"Give...give her back." Aaand I'm probably dead if Pierce catches up, because now he's in Yandere mode. Great. Just great. Thank you, Boris. Pierce was about to snap...

"Let go of me, Boris!" I growled, trying to push myself away from him. Stupid cat was strong, and more than a little amused. "Let go!"

"Eh? Why should I do that, nya? Pickin' on Pierce is much more fun!"

Pierce finally lunged, reaching out with hands to grab me as tears welled up in his eyes. Boris quickly dodged, laughing as he scooped me up into his arms. I cried out and held onto his boa for dear life, horrified at the notion of falling. _W-What's with this!? Boris is supposed to be chasing Pierce, not the other way around!_

"Haha! Angry mouse, angry mouse! See, this is why ya should've pretended to be my girlfriend; he's all riled up!"

"Put me down! What are you even doing here, anyway!?" My voice grew louder as I yelled, screaming as he leaped up in the air before landing on the ground a good ways away from Pierce. He responded easily,

"Huh? Oh, I live here. I was hangin' out with Dee and Dum when I caught your scent." He explained, then scowled as he ran, jumping onto a bench and running, before leaping onto a fountain ledge. I screamed. "I almost didn't recognize it because you smelled so much like Pierce. Ya need to visit more often; you're always cooped up in that stupid tower! You practically _reek_ of rat! I can't even smell Nightmare or Gray on ya! Your scent is nearly completely covered up!"

"I'm sorry!" I squealed, watching him fly towards the ground and land on his feet. His tail swished back-and-forth excitedly, and Pierce was yelling at Boris in the background. G-GAH! Why is this happening!? Boris leapt into the air again, using an umbrella for a boost-his weight causing it to snap shut and fall when he jumped into the air. I screamed as loud as I could, wrapping my arms tightly around Boris' neck as we fell towards the ground. "We-We're going to die!"

"Ow, ow, ow-What have I said about screaming in my ears!?" Boris cried out, flattening his cat ears against his head as he flinched, digging his heels into the ground once we landed so he could stop and lecture me. "That _hurts_ ya know? I'm a cat-that means I have sensitive ears!"

I scowled at him, glaring, "I don't _care_ if your ears are sensitive! You were tryin' to kill me!"

"I wasn't trying to kill ya!"

"Then put me down!"

"But I want to see Pierce pissed off-"

"I don't _care_ if you want to see him pissed off-I don't want to be _killed_ by stupid _heights!_ " Boris scowled, pouting as his shoulders slumped. He relented and set me down on my feet, causing me to stumble before tugging on the hems of my dress, making sure it wasn't hiked up anymore. I shivered and rubbed my arms, sniffling a little. Stupid Boris... He knew I hated heights and yet he still jumps _ten freaking feet_ in the _air_ while _carrying_ me!? I just wanted to spend one time period with Pierce without having my life threatened; is that so much to ask?

"I'm sorry..." I glared at him for a moment before breathing in deeply and sighing, hanging my head in defeat. I scowled, diverting my gaze as I raised a fist up and punched him lightly in the arm, causing his ears to perk up a little as he looked at me hopefully. "You forgive me?"

"...Maybe. Don't-Don't be so stupid next time, okay?" He grinned, and I let out a startled squeak when he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. Suddenly there was shouting and Boris' ears twitched as he let go of me. I paled, stress lines forming on my face. "Please tell me that's not who I think it is..."

"Oops..." He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, grinning down at me. I scowled at him and was about to make a run for my life, when a pair of arms suddenly slid around my shoulders and wrapped around my neck, weight slamming into me from behind and nearly sending me toppling over. "Whoa!" Boris took a step back, surprised yet amused. "Did you want her back _that_ badly?"

Pierce glared at Boris, only to falter and retreat into a terrified look as Boris' gold eye glinted. "C-Cat..." Pierce's grip tightened on me and I sighed, before suddenly remembering who was coming towards us in a run. Fear hit me and I quickly pushed myself away from Pierce, quickly saying,

"Right, well, Dee and Dum are coming this way and I'd rather not be seen by them so...BYE, TALK TO YOU LATER!" I screamed and ran for my life, hands pressed against my side in an attempt to stop my dress from riding up and flashing anybody.

Running, plus a sundress, does _not_ equal efficient.

"Sis?"

"Is that sister?"

"Quick, brother! Grab her!"

"I'm tryin', brother!"

"GYAH!" I screamed, already able to hear their footsteps. I wove between multiple faceless and jumped awkwardly over a flower bed, taking a risk to look behind me. I paled and fear coursed through my veins.

The Bloody Twins were wielding their axes and were swinging when a stubborn faceless refused to move out of their way. Thus causing blood to splatter everywhere. "Come back!" They shouted, "We wanna play!" Where was Boris and Pierce? Shit. _Holy-I'm screwed. I'm dead. I'm so freaking dead-GAH!_ A screech escaped my throat as my foot hit against a Faceless' leg, tripping me and sending me tumbling to the ground. Dee and Dum were laughing, sounding excited. I pushed myself up and winced, having scraped both my palms and knees. I tried to stand up, but stumbled as the sandal straps around my ankle had snapped and broken off.

I was dead. They might actually kill me this time. _I-I don't want to-Move! Move, move, move!_ I made to take a step, but my legs gave out and I fell, completely exhausted and worn out from running. Before I could hit the ground however, a pair of arms lifted me up and held me against their chest, before taking off into a run. K-Kidnapping! Wait, no, hold on- "P-P- _Pierce!?_ " When-When had he caught up with me? No- _how_ did he catch up with me before the twins?

Then I remembered. Pierce was the _gravedigger_. He had to be fast. He was the dormouse. He was quiet, and he was fast, and he also knew how to stay hidden when necessary. Meaning he could sneak up on me without me knowing and _holy shit the twins are catching up!_ Tears welled up in my eyes at the thoughts of what they might have planned for me and I screamed, clinging tightly onto Pierce with one hand while my other was used to keep my dress from flipping up. "Th-They're catching up! Run faster, Pierce!"

"Give her back you stupid rat!"

"Yeah! We wanna play with sister!" G-Go play with Alice! She actually enjoys your company!

No, wait, she's pregnant! Who knows what they'll try to do to her and Blood's baby!? GAH! I DON'T WANT US TO DIE!

Pierce held me closer and Boris suddenly appeared, running beside him with a huge grin.

"Havin' fun?"

Pierce had sweat beading down the side of his face nervously, not a fan of Boris being so close to him. Pierce bit his lip and merely made his legs go faster, causing Boris to chuckle and quicken his pace.

I cried out, "Does it look like we're having fun!?"

"Eh? Aren't you? Nya, nya, Alexis! You want me to open a door to the tower for you?"

"Th-They're just gonna run there instead!" They did that once, and they actually _did_ kidnap me. Tied me up to a chair and everything, and it was only when Elliot found me in the room with a knife pointed to my chest did I escape.

"Hm...true. My room then?"

"I-I don't _care_ just away from _them!_ " I can hardly even visit Alice or Elliot because of Dee and Dum. Whenever I go to the Mansion, they kidnap me, tie me up, try to test their new deadly weapons on me, and/or make me play some deadly games of "hide-and-seek" and "who can climb the treetop the highest". They scared the living hell out of me. They were bearable sometimes, which was rare and extremely uncommon, when they were actually _like_ little kids. However, most of the time they just tried to devise new ways to kill me.

"COME BACK!"

"SISTER~!" Dee and Dum looked angry, tears in their eyes. I flinched, having looking over Pierce's shoulder, and quickly turned my head unable to look at them any longer.

Okay, they were murderous and I was scared to hell by them, but they were still freaking adorable when they looked like they were going to cry.

 _Good god, I'm such a sadist._

Pierce dug his heels into the ground to bring himself to a stop, watching as Boris quickly opened a door. Pierce ran inside and Boris quickly entered, closing the door behind him. "There...We're safe now, chuu." Pierce smiled, though once he realized what he said he turned his head and stiffened, looking at Boris frightfully. I blinked, feeling Pierce tighten his hold on me protectively. "K-Kitty..."

"Nah...I'm not gonna eat ya now," Boris said, stretching loudly as he yawned, his arms behind his head as he arched his back. He turned and grinned, "I might just eat Alexis up though. She's so cute in that dress I don't know if-"

Pierce's eyes turned completely dark as he set me on my feet, pushing me behind him as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. My eyes widened. Oh, shit... Wait, he knew Boris was j-joking, right? Right!? "I won't let you..." Since when was Pierce into violence!? He only uses that for self-defense! Or-Or _was_ this self-defense in his eyes? To him, Boris eats mice, and Boris threatened to eat me, and Boris is "scary" and "mean" and will "eat you" regardless. So, he might _think_ of this as self-defense and _oh my god Pierce, stop it! IDIOT!_

Boris grinned, looking excited as he pulled out his gun, pointing it at Pierce. "You're actually goin' to fight me? Winner gets to eat Alexis?"

"I won't let you eat-" I quickly cut him off, annoyed with them both.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!" They both looked stunned, but mainly Pierce as I had grabbed his arm and ripped the knife away from him. "Thank you!" I pointed the knife at them as I addressed them individually, trying to ignore the tingle of fear at the back of neck at holding a deadly weapon. "Pierce, Boris _isn't_ going to eat me. He's not a cannibal. Boris, stop trying to antagonize Pierce. You know how he hates being bullied! If you keep bullying him, then I will ask Nightmare to give you reoccurring nightmares for five whole time periods!" I was actually really annoyed with Boris' behavior towards Pierce-actually, I _hated_ how everyone treated Pierce.

He was a mouse. He was the gravedigger. He was a role-holder. Three completely ridiculous reasons to hate him.

He was a mouse; he was adorable as all hell. He was the gravedigger-so what? He buries clocks. Nightmare's an Incubus-you don't see him going around and raping people in their sleep! Pierce was a role-holder; you can't chose to become a role-holder, Wonderland chooses that _for_ you. Now, the only _understandable_ reason as to people would hate Pierce was because he was part of the Mafia.

Though I will admit I was annoyed at the fact that despite all that running, Pierce hadn't broken a single sweat, while I had nearly collapsed from exhaustion after running for five minutes. And damn it, I'm getting defensive over Pierce, aren't I? People are so _stupid!_ Yeah, _rats_ are nasty. _Mice_ are adorable. They aren't _rodents_.

It's like, instead of my world where some "white" people are prejudice towards "black" people (and vice versa) people are racist towards mice! It's so stupid! People are stupid. I hated it. I just wanted to punch some common sense into people.

"Stop antagonizing each other or else I'll hurt you both!" My grip on the knife tightened, fearful of accidentally losing a grip and causing it to lodge itself in either Pierce or Boris. The two teens were merely staring at me (Wait, Boris is eighteen; would Boris be considered an adult? How does Wonderland's laws work?) looking slightly startled. "W-What?"

"Nya, Alexis..." I blinked, confused as I furrowed my eyebrows. The two boys looked slightly worried. "Put the knife down, alright? Ya shouldn't be holdin' that. Give it back to Pierce."

"If I do that, you guys will attack each other again!"

Pierce quickly said, "We won't, chuu, promise! G-Give me my knife?" I bit my lip and scowled, thinking deeply for a minute. After a moment's hesitation, I handed it carefully back to Pierce who put it with his other knives... _He had more than one!?_

ACK! Then what I did was completely pointless, damn it! And just what was wrong with me holding the knife? No one cared when I was chopping up vegetables!

"You know what; I don't care anymore. It's hot, it's summer, I'm in a dress, I hate winter and yet I'm missing it. I'm going home." I ran a hand through my hair in irritation, annoyed. The heat and exhaustion were getting to me. Maybe I could visit Vivaldi? Spring was a nice time... Ah, but I miss goofing off with Nightmare, and Elliot still thinks I'm scared of him... I-I am a _little_ , but-but he shot me when I first came here! That-That's going to always be in my head! I-I'm _always_ going to have a _slight_ twinge of fear when I'm around him. Other-other than that he's a really nice guy. He's cool, and he looks like Derek when he's angry... Hm. Weird.

How _is_ my brother doing? Actually, I'm not going to bother figuring that out and am just going to take my chances of D-Dee and-and...Dum...killing...

I whirled around and said quickly, "Actually, you know what; I change my mind. I quite like being here." I plastered a huge fake smile on my face.

Boris deadpanned, "You're scared, aren't you?"

"No! Why the hell would I be!?"

Pierce quickly tackled me and I yelped, crying out it protest as he hugged me close, his heat radiating off of his body. H-How warm was he? He's like a freaking heater! "I'll protect you, chu!" My face flared and I scowled, putting my hands on his chest as I tried to push him away. Goosebumps started to form on my skin again. This is why I don't wear revealing clothing; when people touch you you start to feel all funny and awkward!

"O-Okay! Got it!" _N-Not so close!_ Pierce seemed to not get my message as he leaned down and his pressed his lips to my cheek, causing my heart to race even more. He chuckled and nuzzled my face, before finally pulling away. I grumbled to myself, diverting my gaze from him. S-Stupid... He-He knows I'm not good with this couple stuff... "You're so adorable, chuu!" Way too c-close...

Boris groaned, dragging a hand over his face. His face was pink, and there was a slow growing tick mark forming. "I'm right here, nya~! Ya guys are makin' me jealous! Stop flirting with each other already. "

"S-Sorry!" I squeaked, flinching. Then my eyes shot open as my face turned even darker-both from embarrassment and anger. "I-I wasn't flirting!"

"Then why haven't ya pulled away yet?"

Pierce blinked as I stiffened, looking up at him robotic-ly as I realized my hands were still on his chest, his arms around my waist. My face felt like it was on fire at the realization and I let out a startled squeal, quickly grabbing his arms and forcing him to let go of me as I backed up away from him. "I-I don't know what you're t-talking a-about! S-See? I-I pulled away from him! Not-not flirting!" Pierce tilted his head, looking confused at my actions.

"Alexis, chuu?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly wishing my hair was down so it could cover my face. Stupid Amusement Park owner... using freaking Wonderland magic. "S-Say, wait...what happened to my ice cream!?" I just now noticed that. Did I drop it? When did did I drop it? Stupidly I looked around as if I would find it on the floor of Boris' room, but Boris himself moved over and poked me in the cheek with his index finger, saying,

"What are you talking about?" And where's the bag I gave Pierce!?

Pierce looked thoughtful, holding a finger up to his chin. "Ah...you dropped it when the kitty grabbed you."

When I grabbed his... _Oh! O-Oh, when-when he was g-going Y-Yandere..._ I remember now. I really need to stop forgetting things. I groaned, hanging my head. I really liked that ice cream, too... What a waste. Wait, hold on!

I lifted my head and stared at Pierce blankly, who looked back at me. He blinked. "What happened to the candy bag I handed you?"

"Hm? Oh, it fell." He replied, his eyes staring at me innocently. He smiled, as if realizing something, "That means I can still kiss you when I want, chuu!"

"E-Eh!?"


	4. Bloody Castle of Hearts

"Ace..." I said slowly, turning my head to look at the laughing knight. He was smiling broadly, appearing as though he wasn't at all affected by the fact that we were currently hiding from an angered mother bear, "THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WALKING INTO THAT DAMN CAVE!?" I practically _screeched_ , slapping him upside the head as hard as I could. "Are you a dumbass!?"

"Hahaha! That hurt a little, Alexis!" He grinned, rubbing the bump that was forming on his head. "You're so cold!"

"I...will... _end_ you." I growled, completely ignoring the fact that Ace appeared less psychopathic than normal. How did I even end up separated from Boris and Pierce anyway? Ugh, I don't remember... All I really know is that we ran into Dee and Dum, ran...I ran to the Circus and beat Joker in a game and had him change it to Spring. I couldn't remember much detail specifically. "We're supposed to be heading to Heart Castle!"

"Eh~? But we are! This is a short-cut!"

"No, this is freaking us being lost, with-with an angry bear t-trying to climb up the t-tree..." I paled, all the blood draining from my face as I looked down at the ground far below us, the black bear clawing angrily at the tree trunk. I tensed and tightened my grip on Ace's arm, who appeared to be grinning. Oh god, oh god, oh god- "H-How long until it l-leaves?"

"Hm... Haha! I don't know! Hahaha!"

I glared at him, blinking away the tears that were trying to form. "It's not funny!"

"...You're right," He said, and laughed anyway. I was really going to kill him one of these days...well, if he didn't kill me first. In all honesty, I think I'm more scared of Vivaldi and the twins than I am of Ace. At least he does things with a _reason_. Vivaldi beheads people to relieve stress and for amusement, and the twins...I don't even _know_. "It's going to be a while. Hey, hey, can we head to the tower next!?"

I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked up at him, seeing his grinning face. He appeared to be extremely happy about something-which was a very minor change compared to his usual happy. Oddly, his smile seemed different. More genuine. "Uh, s-sure...Why?"

"I'm going to visit Julius!"

...

"OH! You mean pretty man!?" The guy with the long ebony hair? The...one who argued with Nightmare? "You know him?"

"Yup! He's my best friend!"

"Huh." Well, that's an interesting tidbit of information. Let's not forget that, shall we? "Does that mean you'll be visiting the tower often?"

"Haha, maybe!" Oh, great. Just my luck. _I'm so dead._ I scowled, keeping a tight grip on Ace's arm in case he moved and I went falling off the tree branch. "Ah...she hasn't moved yet." He noted with a grin, before laughing. I glared at him, wishing his hair would catch on fire.

Sadly it didn't. I wasn't that lucky. Wonderland favored Alice more than me; most likely because she was the real "Alice" in Wonderland. I don't remember ever reading any _Alexis in Wonderland_ books. I groaned and hung my head, annoyed with the whole situation. I then punched Ace as hard as I could in the arm before decidedly using him as my new human-pillow, Pierce having went missing and Nightmare being _nowhere_ near in sight.

"Eh? Ahaha, you're so weird!" He laughed and I scowled, wishing for the bear to go away so the stupid day could end. I just wanted to visit Vivaldi and Peter and get it over with. This dress was _not_ meant for adventuring. Ow...I think I ended up scratching my legs a couple of times. I ended up losing my sandals while back, so now I had dirt-covered feet, along with possibly a splinter or two. Gross. Peter's going to have a heart-attack. I could barely even _feel_ my feet at this point. I felt absolutely horrified as my legs hung over the side of the tree branch, and Ace and I sat up there on the tree branch for at least an entire time period and a half before the bear finally decided to leave.

I clung to Ace for dear life as he jumped out of the tree, the idiot laughing all the way. "N-No! Go to the right, stupid! GAH!" I screamed and barely ducked in time as a branch smacked Ace in the face. He laughed, but complained about how it hurt. Gah, the stupid idiot! "The _other_ right!"

"This way?"

"NO! STOP! GAH!"

...

By the time we got to Heart Castle, we both had twigs and leaves stuck in out hair, and we looked like we had been through hell and back. I was just waiting impatiently at this point for the time period to change so I could have my dress back to normal instead of being all torn and covered with dirt.

"We...we actually made it..." I was in complete disbelief. We had actually managed to make it to the castle...without being killed. Holy _shit_. I'm alive. Ace is alive. We're both alive. "WE'RE ALIVE!" I cheered loudly, half-tempted to break out into tears as I threw my arms up in the air. Ace laughed loudly, still carrying me; wait, what? GYAH!

My happy shouts quickly turned into terrified screams, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck as I yelled for him to put me down.

"Eh? Put it's not good to walk barefoot! It wouldn't be very knightly of me to let you walk around barefoot, would it?" I scowled at him, clutching his jacket tightly. Ace-Knight? _Pfft!_ Best joke I heard all day.

"I-I don't care! Just-Just set me down!"

"Set you down where?"

"On the ground!"

"What about the ground?"

"I want you to put me _on_ the ground!" Ugh...a headache was starting to form. Just great. Oh man, and I'm going to have to deal with Vivaldi soon... I'm still terrified I'll say the wrong thing around her and I'll lose my head. I-I quite like my head... on my shoulders. "What part of that do you not understand!?" I glared at him, merely causing him to laugh as he turned around and started to walk away from the gates. "NO!" I quickly reached up and grabbed a fistfull of his hair from the back of his head, causing him to laugh in pain. "Backwards! Backwards, you stupid idiot! Stupid, stupid, stupid; turn around!"

"Eh~? Why? It's this way, isn't it? Haha, ow~ That hurts, Alexis."

"Good! It's supposed to! N-Now turn around!" How the _hell_ did he miss the stupid gate when he was looking right at it!? Damn it all, where the hell is a wall? I need to bang my head off of something before my mind explodes... "No! Other way! Farther! STOP! Okay. Now, walk _forward_. In front of you." Ace slowly did so, as if mocking me. Jerk. I seriously think that he gets lost on purpose just to annoy people. Jesus... "G-Good boy." I uncertainly released the grip I had on his hair and awkwardly pat him on the head, causing him to grin as if he was happy about something.

As he walked into the gate, Ace said, "Hey, hey, you wanna know something?"

"What?" I asked, sending him an annoyed look as I lifted my head, using his shoulders as a pillow.

"You remind me of Julius! Haha!"

"H- _Hah?_ " Come again?

"You're both Tsunderes! Ahaha! Aw...but that means your characters will overlap each other!" Ace suddenly stopped walking, frowning. A smile quickly plastered on his face again and I merely looked at him in confusion.

"W-What...? Characters? You...mean like personality?"

"Ahaha! Sure! Eh...but you're not a guy, and you're a different type of Tsundere compared to him, so..." Ace shifted, removing his hand from my arm and merely holding me up his left hand and right arm as he used his right hand to scratch his chin. He grinned, "Never mind! I don't have to kill you after all! Ahaha!"

I suddenly felt _much_ much less safe. The worst part is is that the reason why I don't feel is safe is freaking _carrying_ me! Oh man... _C-Calm down. Calm down, he-he said he wasn't going to kill you "after all", which means that you're safe, Alexis...Just calm down._

But what if he decides to go back on his word without telling you? What if he kills you?

 _H-He's not going to do that..._

But what if he _does?_ Do you really want to deal with that kind of guilt? The guilt your death would bring upon your loved ones?

 _Sh-Shut up... I'm not..._

For a moment, I swore the scenery changed. I must be more tired than I thought, because I swore Ace was suddenly wearing some black warden uniform and we were standing in some sort of old-fashioned prison, with rusty bar cells and stone floors. The scene changed back quickly however, and we were back in the hedge maze. I hesitantly glanced up, confused and slightly scared at what had just happened, but Ace was still smiling like normal, being the idiot that he was.

...Wait... "I AM NOT A TSUNDERE!"

"Eh? Yes you are~ You can even ask Sir Peter! Right, Peter?" Ace looked ahead, and I turned and focused my gaze on an annoyed-looking Prime Minister, who currently had his gun pointed at Ace's face.

"Set Alexis down this instant; it will be impossible to miss my target from this distance."

"Aw~! You're so mean, Mr. Rabbit!" Ace laughed loudly, "Look! She's barefoot! It's not nice of a knight to let a girl walk barefoot on the dirty ground, right?"

Peter cocked his gun. Ace grinned, opening his ruby colored eyes. Peter's nearly-matching scarlet glared into Ace's, and I froze, feeling my heart thump loudly in my chest in fear that he would actually shoot with me in Ace's arms. _N-No... I-I don't..._ Pierce's face flashed in my mind and I flinched, holding onto Ace's coat tightly.

"Your disgracefulness fused with germs, you remind me of nothing more but a disgusting worm." I slowly opened my eyes, hearing no gunshot. I looked at Peter, who had pointed his gun away from Ace irritably. Peter looked down at me, his cold gaze softening, "Why you persist to appear near him I know not so, but I know you wish to see the Queen, so come with me and to her highness we shall go."

"Ahaha! We get to go with Sir Peter!" Ace appeared happy, while Peter looked like he wanted to shoot the Knight dead. _Please don't..._ As annoying as he is, Ace actually saved my life more times than he tried to kill me.

Oh, damn, I'm not actually used to Wonderland's craziness now am I? I'm... _Oh, hell, I'm adapting! NO! Eh...wait, why is that a bad thing?_

It means your getting even _more_ attached. Not only to the inhabitants, but the world itself... Alexis.

 _Seriously, why do I always have these mental arguments with myself?_ Was I arguing my conscious, or was it Nightmare trying to mess with my head?

"I think not; it would be best for you to stay here and rot." Peter growled, before pointing his gun at Ace once more. "I'll said it once and I'll say it again; release her now, before your life takes to an end."

"You're so cold! Haha!" ...Does he say that to everyone who's mean to him? He's said that about fifty times during the last half hour... Ugh, I miss Pierce. Stupid mouse... "Eh? Are you really going to shoot while I'm holding Alexis?"

Oh, please tell me he is _not_ \- "Are you seriously using me as a meatshield!?" What the hell? That was _my_ job! I struggled in his hold, but Ace refused to release me. "Let go of me!"

 _ **BANG**_

I screamed loudly when a bullet sailed straight past Ace's head, barely even nicking him. Ace started to laugh again, smiling as he looked at Peter in amusement. "Ahaha; you must really want her back! Hm...but I don't want to give her away. Haha! Oh, I know!" Suddenly Ace shifted me in his arms, holding me up with just one arm as he pulled out his sword with his dominant hand. "We can spar now!"

Peter scoffed, and I couldn't help but feel a little amused at the amount of contempt in his voice. "You're such a menace... If I must take her by force, then I shall do so."

Holy shit, he didn't rhyme! _GYAH!_ I screamed and wrapped my arms around Ace's neck as the male charged forward, blocking all of Peter's gunshots with his sword. "G-GAH!" I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm so dead, I'm so freaking dead-! WAAAAAHHHHHHH!

 _ **Bang BANG BANG**_

 _Clang-shlink-_

 ** _BANG!_**

I screamed for about five seconds before clamping my shut and burying my face in Ace's shoulder. Less chance of getting my head cut off this way.

"You insolent buffoons-STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS AT ONCE BEFORE WE DECLARE TO RID YOU OF YOUR HEADS!"

I removed my head from Ace's shoulder, and let out a scream as I suddenly started to fall backwards. Ace had stopped fighting Peter so abruptly that when he jerked his body back to stand up straight, it caused me to lose my grip and start falling. Vivaldi looked alarm and took a step forward as if she were about to run and grab me, but Peter had quickly darted forward like lightning and managed to catch me. Ace looked surprised. "Eh~ What were you falling for, Alexis?"

"You freaking d-dropped me!" I snapped, grabbing onto Peter's coat as he lifted me up and stood up straight. "Gah-" I yelped when Peter turned to look at Vivaldi, shifting. Why the hell were so many people able to carry me!? The people in Wonderland are unfairly strong! UNFAIR!

"Fighting mercilessly with Alexis in the crossfire..." Vivaldi looked annoyed. "We shall take your heads for such a foolish act!"

... _C-Can I keep mine?_ I almost asked that outloud, but I caught myself in time. "Uh, h-hi V-Vivaldi..."

"Alexis!" She greeted with a smile, before scowling at Peter, who merely huffed in return. "Give her to us at once!"

Peter glared. I took the liberty of pushing myself out of his arms and fixing my dress, scowling as I tried to cover my legs. My feet touched the cold grass and I winced, surprised at the cool feeling the ground gave. I wiggled my toes, grinning a little. Oddly, I had a flashback to when I fell in a river and I had to go barefoot while wearing only Ace's shirt-which happened to be five times bigger than me, so I looked like a ninja gone wrong. I stumbled a little, but didn't fall.

"What happened to you?"

"Ahahaha!" Ace interrupted Vivaldi with his laughter, slinging his sword across his shoulder. _Th-That isn't safe! How stupid are you!?_ "We went out on an adventure!"

"You insolent-GUARDS! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

The three faceless men standing behind Vivaldi looked uncertain, glancing towards Ace nervously. Ace blinked, still smiling.

"Eh~? But I don't feel like training more faceless; can we just pretend that I killed them? It's not like it'll matter-an old woman like you won't remember, anyway. You won't even be able to tell the difference! We can act like that they died and that I trained new ones, right?"

I took that opportunity to hide behind Peter, sensing that something really bad was about to happen and that I didn't want to go caught in the crossfire again. Peter looked behind him, staring down at me for a moment before offering a smile. He then turned his head, his face instantly retreating into that of an annoyed glare.

"Why...you..." Vivaldi was _trembling_ with rage. The guards finally decided to move and attack Ace, it didn't take long for Ace to slash his sword and cut them all dead. I flinched and closed my eyes, turning my head when I saw all the blood splatter. It was still a disturbing sight to see. Those poor people... I slowly opened my eyes, staring at a rose bush. They...Damn it. I hated how no one had any concern for death here. "Alexis! This way! Before we go and kill that knight ourselves!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" I squeaked, flinching as I moved away from Peter and ran over to her side. Be-Be polite... Do as Aunt Tammy says. "So...what are we doing?"

"Considering your unruly appearance, we were thinking a nice bath would do well. It also helps to relieve our stress." Vivaldi said, smiling. "Come, this way." She grabbed my hand, and I was once again left to follow.

Huh...I'm surprised Peter hadn't shouted at Vivaldi or anything. Was he feeling alright? He looked annoyed enough with Ace... "W-Wait, what do you mean "bath"?" Sh-She didn't-She didn't really mean _together_ did she? Th-That's so weird! I-I haven't even bathed with my brother or my dad when I was little! Then again, now that I think about it, little sisters only bath with their older sister and mother, right? I...wouldn't know, really. I've only grown up around guys. I never really had a female role-model. Sarah was the closest thing to a sister I had, and yet...

I...I left her. The scenery started to change again, and Vivaldi began to vanish. She vanished completely from view and I blinked, alarmed. I whirled around, staring in shock at the prison-like cells around me. Broken toys littered the stone floor, and the room was almost completely encased in darkness. The ground was cold, and the air was slightly stale. Where...was I?

"In _my_ territory," A voice snapped. I jumped and let out a startled squeak, startled. I turned around quickly and stared, inhaling sharply at the sight of a familiar redhead glaring at me. "Do you seriously get lost _that damn easily?_ Not even Alice got here so quick! Damn, you have issues kid."

"Hey! Now that's just rude, you jerk!" What the hell is wrong with Joker? "What's up with you; why are you acting so mean?"

He raised an eyebrow at me and started to walk towards me, a scowl forming on his face. I scowled back at him, unamused as I crossed my arms. I glared at him, demanding an answer. "Clearly White hasn't explained anything to you yet, has he? Damn it... That makes it more of a hassle for me."

"Wh-What does- _Ow-!_ " I cried out in pain, Joker having reached forward and grabbed a fistful of my hair. "L-Let go! Ow, ow, ow-What are you doing!?"

"Stop whining! Be grateful I'm not beating you; I hate people like you. Always relying on talking your way out of a situation..." The hell!? Ow-Tears started to well in my eyes at the pain, and I could only walk after him as I tried to rip his fingers out of my hair. Long hair was a pain...It wasn't even that long either! "You all remind me too much of White."

"Wh-Who the hell is White!?" He unlocked a jail cell with a key, and I stared in horror. He-No...No...Not again. Not again...

 _-I awoke in confusion, my head pounding harshly as if someone was thrashing my skull against stone-hard steps repeatedly. My arms were numb, and my wrists were in pain... I realized why, when my vision cleared and saw a pair of cuffs chaining me to the wall-_

I didn't want to be hurt again... I started to thrash, panic flowing through my veins as I screamed. "NO! Let go of me damn it!" I yelled as loud as I could, raising a leg and kicking him in the shin. Joker grunted and released my hair, allowing me to run past him as he dropped the keys he was holding. I ran as fast as my legs could take me, terrified at the idea of being locked up once again. It happened once and...and... No. No, no, no, no, no! No! I refuse! I refuse to let myself get captured again!

Wh-Why was Joker acting like this anyway? He-He was so nice earlier...and before, too. Why...Why!? I-I don't get it! I don't understand any of this! How-How did I even end up here, anyway!? I-I was just with Vivaldi! I-I want to go back! I want to go home! I-I want to see Nightmare and Gray and Pierce and-and Boris... No...No! _NO!_

The scenery quickly changed and I screamed, somehow slamming into Vivaldi's back. She stopped walking, turning her head and looking down at me startled. Her eyes widened when she saw my face. "Alexis, what is the matter!? Why are you crying? Do you not wish to spend time with us? Did that foolish Knight and White rabbit hurt you!?"

"V-Vivaldi...?" I was so lost. What...What's going on? I...I need to talk to Nightmare...Nightmare...What's going on? C-Can you even hear me? Was he sleeping right now and was that why he wasn't responding to my thoughts? I...I'm scared... I'm so scared... Suddenly her arms wrapped around me and I froze, holding my breath. Wh-Why was she hugging me? I'm...I'm not...I don't...

The tears welled up in my eyes again, and I could only wrap my arms around her tightly as the horrible memories of what happened to me in that building flashed through my mind. I...I don't want to go through that again. Not again... I'm so scared. I-I don't want...

I could remember the knife digging into my skin, the bruises forming on my face and neck from when I was hit and choked... the letters being engraved on my leg.

Was I...Was I really what it said I was? Was... No. No, no, no... No, I'm not. I'm not...

I am. I am. I really am.

I'm a bitch. I'm a jerk to everyone-even Pierce. I'm a jerk to my best friends, I'm a jerk to my b-boyfriend and...to everyone. I'm so cruel... I'm so...

- _Bitch? **Bitch?** Who the hell did this to ya? **Tell me!-**_

Why though...

 _-The man who hurt you is dead now, so you don't have to be scared anymore-_

Why did Boris say that? Why did Pierce kill the man who tortured me? If-If I was a-a _bitch_ , then they..they wouldn't care, right?

"You shouldn't shed tears, Alexis," Vivaldi said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I removed my face from her shoulder slightly, sniffling and blinking in confusion when a hand started to brush through my hair. "We can't let our little foreigner ruining that cute face of hers, can we?"

Cute... Everyone is always calling me cute. I scowled and pulled my self away from, hugging my arms to my chest as I mumbled, "Are-Are you going to m-make fun of my nose again? And-And I'm not crying!"

My body hurt just thinking about the memory. Unfortunately it just seemed to refuse to leave my mind.

"Fufu..." Vivaldi chuckled lightly at me, appearing amused as she a small smile spread across her ruby lips. I cried out in protest as she suddenly snatched my nose up with her fingers, lifting my head up and making me look at her, "Like a little doll... A cute button nose for a cute little girl... Come, let us get you cleaned. We can't have the smallest outsider looking like she came from the a rat's den."

"I-I'm not cute, god damn it..." I scowled, reaching a hand up and wiping furiously at my eyes and the tears with the palm of my hand. Vivaldi looked surprised at my language, before smirking slyly.

She cupped my face with her hand, causing me to jump and looked at her in alarm, "Alexis finally shows her true colors to us... We have seen glimpses, but to think you were such a modest girl." My eyes widened, realizing what I had done. I flinched and pulled my head away, stammering out multiple apologies as I tried to find one adequate enough to stop myself from losing my head. Vivaldi stood up straight and placed a hand on her hips, smiling in amusement. "There is no need to apologize. Come. We have delayed long enough."

I flinched again, squeaking, "Y-Yes, ma'am!"

As I followed her through the hedge maze, I couldn't get my mind off the prison, or the torture I had once went through. Why...Why had Joker been so mean? Or...was I merely hallucinating? Did...Did I have post-traumatic Stress? Was I more affected by the events before than I thought? Why...Why was this happening?

I tightened my hold on Vivaldi's hand, wishing she would hug me again. I wanted to be comforted. I needed some form of affection...a tiny lie to make me believe I was safe.

I missed Pierce...stupid mouse and his idiotic face... He always made me feel better...even if I hated him for it sometimes. I care about him more than I like to admit. Stupid...

 **Read and review! Did I get Black Joker right? White abuses people who are like Black, who rely on their strength, and Black abuses people who are like White-people who use wit to get out of situations. IN all honesty I think Alexis is more "wit" than "strength", despite her violent tendencies. XD**


	5. Bath Time with the Queen

I sunk down into the warm water, stopping just before my nose got engulfed. My stiff shoulders relaxed slightly, but were still surprisingly tense. Exhaustion washed over me and I wanted nothing more than to just fall asleep in the giant bath, even in just a towel. My body was so sore...

"Such a long day..." I moaned, wiggling my toes in the water as I lifted my chin up, standing up slightly as I gained goosebumps along my skin from the sudden cold air, the warm water no longer cover part of my face and neck. I curled and uncurled my fingers, sighing in pure bliss. This...felt _amazing_.

O-Okay, I'll admit, bathing with another girl felt really weird to me, but I didn't want to lose my head. It was bad enough that Vivaldi knew the entire time I was just acting around her. And to think that I actually _cried_ in front of her... No...

 _Ugh, damn it. Why am I so pathetic?_ My eyelids fluttered half-way shut and I buried the bottom half of my face underneath the water again. Lifting my gaze slowly, I watched as Vivaldi spread red rose petals into the water with a soft smile, most likely enjoying the scent of roses. Before we had arrived in the bath, the time period had changed to evening-also adding to Vivaldi's good mood-so I was no longer covered in grime and dirt, and my dress was no longer torn. She still insisted on taking a bath together however, for we both were currently stressed. Ah...if only classical music was playing in the background. _I miss having my laptop..._ I could have totally placed it on the marble floor with Antonio Vivaldi playing in the background.

Vivaldi's music playing in the background, while bathing with a Queen named Vivaldi. It makes sense. I snickered to myself lightly, amused at my thoughts, before leaning back against the bath wall and sighing happily. Ah~ It feel so good...

"Delightful, isn't it?" Vivaldi asked with a pleased smile. Her crimson eyes shone brightly as she slipped a leg into the tub slowly, feeling the water's temperature, before slowly sliding in while holding a pink towel around her hourglass body. _...Damn. Still jealous._ She was super freaking pretty, man! She was like those actors you see on TV, the one who you end up having a girl-crush on even if you're into guys.

 _That_ was Vivaldi.

"Nothing like bathing in a warm water after such a stressful day...do you agree with us, Alexis?"

"Huh; Oh, yeah... This feels awesome..." I then paused, tensing again as I looked at her in alarm. She was merely smiling. _N-No...don't...don't act polite, Alexis. She already said she wanted to speak without false formalities._ But it still terrified me. If I said the wrong thing, my head was going to roll.

Why couldn't Peter have been a girl? I'd be feeling safer if he was here-he'd probably help me stay alive...

"Uh, th-thanks...for l-letting me use your bath." Yeah, that wasn't too polite, and that was more honest. We got this! I offered an awkward grin, causing Vivaldi to chuckle in her deep lovely voice.

"It is quite alright, Alexis. There is nothing more lovely than this..." She inhaled deeply, her smile broadening as she closed her eyes. Her eyelids opened, and she brushed a hand gently through the water, lightly causing ripples to flow against the clear liquid, which was slowly becoming tinged pink through the petals. The rose petals swirled through the water, spinning and dancing gracefully, beautifully, gliding into shapes of multiple designs. Slowly the water stilled again, and Vivaldi looked at the petals with half-lidded eyes, her long dark lashes framing her scarlet orbs beautifully. "The scent of roses is absolutely enchanting..." She exhaled slowly, the smile never leaving her ruby lips.

 _Damn it!_ She and Alice-Vivaldi was that actress/model you see on TV all the time, while Alice was probably that cute waitress you see in a coffee shop. And _damn it_ I read one too many books with guys as the main characters, haven't I? Man...

Pierce's face flashed through my mind and I scowled, removing my gaze from the red queen as I reached out with a hand and scooped up a single petal, staring at it curiously before releasing it back into the water. Why the hell does the littlest things remind me of Pierce?

"Hey, Vivaldi..."

"Hm?" She lifted her head and gazed me curiously, a warm look on her face. "What is it that you wish to ask of us?"

"..." I didn't want to say anything in case I might be wrong. I could just be dramatizing things or something, and that Peter was really alright. But...I'm not too sure. With Alice being pregnant and all... "Is...Is Peter okay? N-Not like I care or anything, I'm just curious!" I quickly stammered, profusely denying anything she might try and suggest. She chuckled at me, amused.

"That foolish White?" Her pleased face grew slightly annoyed, but not as annoyed as I expected it to have been. "In terms easy to understand...he has a broken "heart"." Tell me something I _don't_ know. "We thrust him with even more work, but he has been making it increasingly more difficult to navigate through the castle halls without bumping into twice as many dead servants as before." She scowled, causing me to frown. A scowl didn't suit her pretty face. "Such a pain..." She groaned and sunk a little deeper into the water, causing it to stop just at the crook of her neck. Her tense muscles seemed to slowly relax. "Alice herself tried to make him feel better, but it only gave us _more_ work. Foolish White can't take his mind off of it for one single moment."

"..." I didn't know what to say to that. What _could_ I say? I was no love expert. I can't even look at Pierce properly without blushing-not-not that I _do_ blush, or-or anything like that!

... Okay, fine, I do. D-Don't look at me like that! J-jeez...

After a few moments I said, "Broken Hearts don't heal so easily." Odd...why do I sound so sad? It was only after I wondered that did I remember the fights Sarah and Jack got in a few times, and how I was always the one who had patch things back up together. I was always _there_. Now I wasn't. Did they have anyone else to help to help them? Damn it... I flinched and and sunk even deeper into the water, holding my breath as the water covered my nose.

I really was a bitch. I left them. All alone... NO! They're fine. They are completely fine. I need to stop fretting over it. I'm...I'm staying in Wonderland.

 _Why...do I feel the need to make my choice when my vial isn't even filled yet?_ I scowled, only to yank my head up above the water, coughing harshly into my hand as I accidentally opened my mouth and swallowed water without thinking. Vivaldi lifted her head and started to wade her way towards me in the water, alarmed.

"Alexis, are you alright!?" Once she managed to get over she placed her hands on my shoulders, moving over and removing one and placing it on my back, rubbing circles on it. I continued to cough, covering my mouth, only to stroke my throat gently once I was done. I breathed heavily, slightly shaken by the coughing fit. It wasn't from sickness as it was from the water, but still brought up unpleasant memories of constricting lungs and blackening vision. "Alexis...?"

"I-I'm fine..." I breathed, panting. I paused for a moment and inhaled deeply, before letting out a long sigh. I just need to stop thinking, otherwise... Ugh. "Th-Thanks, Der-" I quickly cut myself, and faked a cough to clear up my mistake. _N-Not Derek. They would make a funny couple, though._ No. Bad thoughts. Derek isn't in Wonderland. He's not _coming_ to Wonderland. He needs to stay with dad. I need to stop thinking about this, damn it! "V-Vivaldi." I quickly corrected myself, stammering a couple of times.

 _I feel like I'm degrading..._ The more time I spend here in Wonderland, the more guilt I was being fed. I felt like I was making references as much as possible to my world, despite having chosen to stay in Wonderland. _Or...am I just making excuses at this point?_ I bit my lip, feeling my eyes water slightly. I wanted to see my brother again. I wanted to see my three best friends...I wanted to see my dad.

But...But I have a new family now. I...I can live perfectly fine without them... I'm a tough girl. I can handle it. People have had it worse than me.

ACK! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE RELAXING, BUT ALL THIS THINKING IS MAKING ME EVEN MORE STRESSED, DAMN IT!

Why am I so freaking negative? Blegh. I scrunched my nose up, only to blink, suddenly realizing that I was still in a swimming pool-like bath with Vivaldi. I raised my head, staring blankly at Vivaldi for a few moments. My face flared dark red and I quickly reeled my head back, realizing how close she was at that moment. "G-Gah!"

"You were dozing off..." She said, before frowning. "Are we boring you, Alexis?"

"N-No! I-I just got lost in thought, that's all!" I stuttered, trying to correct my mistake.

 _"Wake up already! No dozing off in my lessons!"_

 _"Y-Yes ma'am!" I flinched, trying to fix what I had done. "I-I mean; of course, miss! Ah, Aunt Tammy-" She slammed her ruler onto the desk, glaring at me. I winced, knowing I was going to be in big trouble again._

 _"What...have I...told you?" Tammy ground angrily, her face twisting into that of annoyance-like I was nothing more than an obstacle in her way of becoming something greater._

 _"T-To use manners at all times...not to fall asleep when one is speaking to you, and to always m-make sure that-to always make sure that you're listening."_

 _"Yes...and how many of these did you do?"_

 _"N-None..." She gave me a deep frown, before offering a sickly sweet smile. I flinched, and knew I was going to pay for my mistake._

Why do I even bother remembering this? She hated my guts most of the time. She claimed it was "for my own good", but was it really? I had no idea... I guess I'll never know now. Oddly, I even missed my Aunt. I can still remember the disgusting taste of cherry soap she had me eat when I cursed around her.

I really need to get out that habit again. Most of the adults here were lenient with my cursing- not counting Gray-and didn't really care. Nightmare got on me sometimes, but he hasn't been saying "Language" or scolding me lately. I think he gave up. That, or he just stopped caring in general. Ah... I really am a bad person. Why hasn't anyone claimed they hated me yet?

Why...Why do they all still bother with me? Why do they care?

But that the point of friends I guess-to care unconditionally without any ulterior motives. To not truly understand why they care, but to know that they do. To have someone to trust and believe in... to lean on when needed.

I leaned on people way too much nowadays. I wasn't used to it. I was always been used to people leaning on _me_ , even if I was awkward about it sometimes. I was always the go-to girl when someone needed advice with their relationship-even if I had zero romance experience myself. I was logical. I used reason. It's better to be truthful than to lie.

But I can hardly be truthful with my own feelings. I fumble when I try to be honest with how I feel.

"I...I was just wondering what you thought of the new seasons!" I came up with on the spot, causing her to blink at me before smiling, pulling away.

"We obviously enjoy the fragrant Spring the most; the spring vegetables taste delicious!"

"Really?"

"Yes! You must try some the next time you visit us. Ah, but of course, you _must_ bring the cat with you! We'll have a special meal prepared and everything!"

"O-Oh..." I gained stress lines, watching as she placed a hand against her face, her eyes sparkling. She must _really_ like cats... _It's Gray all over again...and me. Wow, this is sad. Everyone I hang out with is either cute-thing and/or animal obsessed, or cute/animals themselves. I **really** need a life. _

Vivaldi turned her and looked at me with a broad smile, asking, "What is your favorite season, Alexis!?"

"Oh...Uh, well, I-well I actually rather like Spring. And Fall. I hate Winter." I tensed, uncomfortable when she placed her hands on my bare shoulders. However, unlike when Pierce did it, I did not gain any electric shock or goosebumps. I just gained a feeling of unease, not used to such contact. I was a _hermit_. I only ever left the tower so I could avoid being killed...

 _No...That wasn't the reason._ Was it? At least, not originally. It was... I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to remember. Was it to fill up my vial? It was taking so long, I gave up on it a while ago. What _was_ the reason I first left the tower? To...

To buy clothing. Yeah. That was it. For the Assemblies. Gray gave me money then. I hung out with Pierce and Boris, only to rush back to grab the bags I dropped and met Ace...then we went to the castle...right? What happened next? Or...

 _Huh. Well, whattya know; it always goes back to Pierce, doesn't it?_ Man, how pathetic _am_ I? It's like my whole life here revolves around him! I'm _not_ some pathetic girl... R-Right?

Suddenly, I felt unsure, and had a flashback to the prison I had been in before. It felt so real...was I really hallucinating? For some reason I doubted it, and had a bad feeling I'd be seeing that side of Joker again soon. M-Maybe I'll just stay in the tower with Nightmare, Gray, and Pierce for the time being...

And Julius and Ace. Mainly Julius, as I'm fairly certain Ace would get lost for twenty time periods straight before actually managing to get there.

"We understand completely! You should leave that place and come live here with us! Spring is a much better season than Winter!"

"W-Well, I, uh..." Crap. Damn it, what do I say? "A-As much as I appreciate the offer, I-I can't, well, I can't move...?" Vivaldi looked confused at my words.

"Why not?"

Is it just me, or does the water suddenly feel a lot colder than before despite being put at a really warm temperature? "I just-Uh... Nightmare! Gray can't look after Nightmare him-himself! So-So I need to be there to help him! A-And, well, you know how he is with taking his medicine-" Seriously. He once threw a fit because I tried to give him gummy vitamins while Gray held his arms back, so Nightmare was _literally_ kicking and screaming. I kept trying to get his jaw open so I could shove two gummy bears in his mouth.

It went something like this..

 _Me: "Take the gummies, damn it!"_

 _Nightmare: "No!"_

 _Gray: "Alexis, watch your language!"_

 _Me: "Sorry! Look, just-just take them!"_

 _Nightmare: "NO!"_

 _Gray: "We just want you to be healthy, Lord Nightmare!"_

 _Nightmare: "H-Healthy!? I'm perfectly healthy-BLEGH! HACK!"_

 _Me: "Gyah! H-Hey!"_

 _Nightmare: "BLURGH!"_

Yeah...it didn't go so well. Apparently they tasted bitter-at least the green ones did. I tried one myself...they tasted _nothing_ like the gummy vitamins we had back in my world.

"We see...Well, just remember that when you get bored of that foolish Incubus and his pet lizard, you can always come to Heart Castle. We will welcome you with open arms," Vivaldi said, smiling. I nodded, trying to offer a small smile back. God, why am I so awkward? "Remember that."

"Y-Yeah...Th-Thank you." I'm...starting to get a little lightheaded from being in the warm water for so long. So much steam...and heat... _My head_. I started to pull myself out, holding the towel that was wrapped around my body to keep it from falling off. My vision was blurring slightly.

"Are you done already, Alexis?" Vivaldi sounded surprised. I nodded quietly, sitting down at the edge with my legs soaking in the water. I was waiting for my headache to subside.

"Yeah...slight-I'm slightly dizzy."

"We see. Well, we suppose we shall get out as well. We feel much better than before now." She chuckled and stood, making her way out of the water as she slowly stepped towards the drying-off area. I waited until she came back with her clothes to stand up and do the same. I quickly dried myself and threw on my clothes, scowling and shifting uncomfortably-it was weird not wearing shoes. "Alexis? Where are your shoes?"

"..." I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to remember how exactly I lost them. I blinked. "Oh...Uh, one of the-one of the straps snapped and-and I used the other to-to hit Ace with..." In which he took the sandal and threw it on the bear's head, only making it _more_ angry. "W-Well, I...I need to head back to the tower before..." Well, actually, it's been quite a while. Maybe I could visit Elliot and Alice? Hm... I dunno. The Circus isn't that far from...

All the blood drained out of my face. _Joker will be there. What did-What did I do to-to make him so **angry!?** W-What did he mean by "White"? I-I don't know... _ I was scared. I'll admit it-I was scared. I didn't want to see him so soon after that weird encounter. M-Maybe he was just in a bad mood and needed to take it out on someone? He-He doesn't hate me... right?

No. I'm not like that anymore. I'm not going to think people are going to hate me so easily anymore. I'm not...I'm not how I used to be. I know better. I _know_ they don't hate me.

They...

 _Why am I counting everyone in that?_ Damn it...

"Surely you won't leave without proper clothing? Here..." Vivaldi clapped her hands, causing me to become enveloped in a bright light. "Ah! So cute~! We approve!" She giggled and I cried out in protest, seeing all the frills. _G-Gah!_ _Is she trying to turn me into a lolita!?_

A classic dark purple cotton square short sleeve blouse, with a knee length high-waisted black skirt. It was accompanied with dark purple thigh-highs and black one-inch heeled boots, with light purple ribbons on the side.

"Hey, what did you do to my hair!?" I cried out, horrified. My face turned a dark red as I felt the two ribbons holding my thick hair up, feeling like a child. My bangs were still down, but my hair was tugged up into two pig-tails. "I-I'm not a little kid!"

"You will always be a child compared to us, Alexis." Vivaldi said in an all-knowing tone, annoying me. I scowled at her, biting my lip in humiliation as I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes. _No...No, I won't cry. Not over something as small as this..._ But-But I'm not a kid!

I scowled when she walked over and placed a hand on my head, patting it gently as to not screw my hair up. Agh...my collarbone and neck feel so exposed... my arms, too. _Freaking poofy shoulder sleeves._ I tensed when she suddenly wrapped her arms around me, pressing my head against her ginormous chest. My face flared red and I cried out in protest, but didn't try to pull away in fear of losing my head.

"You are just so adorable! Too cute, Alexis! We wish we could dress you up like this all the time!"

A-Ah...y-yeah, n-no thank you. I still have the fifty some-odd dresses you bought me. Actually, now that I thought about it, was this one of them? It looks familiar... _Great. Was this one of the "Things I wanted to wear" or whatever?_ However that one guy put it? What was his name again? Merry-Go-Round?

Hm...I wonder.

Ack... I think it's past dinnertime. Crap! Nightmare's gonna throw a fit! A-And Gray's going to end up cooking...

I paled considerably and pulled away from Vivaldi, who pouted childishly at me. "Y-Yeah, I-I need to go, otherwise Gray's gonna cook and we're all going to end up dead. It-It was fun hanging out with you." I still need to give Peter a hug. Ugh, so much to do... I need to give Peter a hug, apologize to Pierce for leaving him to Boris, beat Joker (who apparently now hates me) and change the season, make dinner, give Nightmare his medicine while Gray holds him back, and beat Joker once _again_ to change the season, and visit Elliot and Alice. (And her unborn child)

 _So much work..._ I literally have _muscle_ now from all the walking I had to do in Wonderland. I no longer had my laptop to keep me busy all day; I actually had to go around town and shop for groceries (With Gray for company sometimes) go to the old man's clinic to get my allergy medicine, visit people (so I can see my friends, and also to avoid death) and wander about aimlessly with nothing to do. There were also the times where I bumped into Ace, as when we both get lost we end up running into each other somehow, and we spend ten freaking time periods eating cooked rabbits and wandering about trying to not die from falling in a river or getting eaten by a bear or flying whale. My stomach churned uncomfortably as I remembered all those poor rabbits Ace had killed.

I was horrible person... But-

 _Damn_ , my life is hectic. How the hell have I managed to survive so far? Scratch that-how the hell did I survive _living_ in my world? It's so boring there! The most amusement I had ever gotten was fighting over Sarah with Jack because I wanted a hug from her! Here it was adrenaline twenty-four/seven. And in all honesty...I really enjoyed it. As scared as I get sometimes, it excited me, and as nervous as I can be...I _loved_ it.

I suddenly grinned, and beamed at Vivaldi. I quickly tackled the Red Queen in a hug, startling her for a moment before she smiled and wrapped her arms lightly around my back. "I'll come back soon, okay? We can have a tea party then!"

She chuckled. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. We look forward to your next visit. We trust you will be visiting the circus?"

"Yep! I made Nightmare promise to take me there!"

"At least that Incubus is good for something," She said, and normally I would have taken offense to someone insulting him, but I knew she didn't really mean it... I think. "Very well...we wish we could keep you here, but we know you prefer to stay there." She gave me a knowing look and I flinched, feeling red creep up onto my face. _D-Does everyone know about P-Pierce and I d-dating?_

This was embarrassing. Well, I'm leaving now...We were in the bath for about two hours. The conversation seemed short and long at the exact same time. Well, that's Wonderland for you.

We left the bath area and entered the hallway, and the second I saw Peter I tackled him. He jolted, surprised, before returning the hug with excitement, grinning ear-to-ear. "I'm glad to see you too; I was willing to trudge through the winter snow to visit you. Truly you should visit more often, your appearance here is really quite uncommon." Well, at least he almost-rhymes. I think that's the point though...he either rhymes or he almost-rhymes... Hm. Strange. But it makes me giggle, so who cares? I like Peter. He's nice. (To me and Alice) And he doesn't try to kill me. (And Alice. He hates everyone else)

"I...I'm trying." I settled with awkwardly, pulling away from the hug. I crossed my arms, and he blinked as if just noticing my appearance. He grinned.

"Purple suits you well. Sadly, such frills and skirts due not fit your personality I must tell."

"Oh, uh, yeah..." Vivaldi scowled at Peter and walked over, placing a hand on my head. I flinched, surprised at the sudden movement, before making myself relax.

"Purple suits her wonderfully! Indeed green looks good on her as well, but red and purple look most lovely!"

Peter replied with a scowl, "You dress and treat her like a fragile child; Isn't Alice enough to suit your whims all the while?"

 _I'm being compared to Alice again._ I thought, annoyed. She was nice, I know that, and she was here before me, I know that as well, but it gets annoying being compared to her after some time. "Alexis is less than fragile, if you get on her nerves she'll become quite a hassle."

Haha! See, Peter gets me! He understands that I'm not Alice!

I stood there quietly with a blank face, watching the two argue back-and-forth.

"Why you insolent fool-Alexis is simple so adorable that she _must_ be dressed up! She and Alice are our cute little foreigners; we must treasure them closely. We shall have your head if you keep making such ridiculous remarks!"

Peter scoffed and held a hand up to his chin, his other hand on his elbow with his arm over his chest. "Remarks you find ridiculous, but we find your behavior completely ludicrous. Some Queen you are to be, some Queen you _happen_ to be, yet you seem to find it fit to put them in something that suits them both not, and expect them to be anything but distraught?"

Okay, now I'm offended. Was he insulting me or the dress? I thought it was cute. I had to agree though; I probably looked disgusting in this-I don't suit frills...at all. Or dresses in general.

 _Now I'm sad._

I scowled, and stared in shock at Peter's next words, unable to truly believe what I heard.

"No wonder why you're so disagreeable and acting like you're going to pop a blood vessel; you're obviously on your menstrual."

He _didn't_. Peter did _not_ just go there...

I took a step back closer to the wall, terrified of what was going to happen next. I tried to stay out of Vivaldi's line of sight, hoping that she didn't see me.

"..." She was silent for a moment, staring at Peter with a cold stare. Seeing a guard walking past her, she ordered in a calm voice, "Off with his head."

Okay. He kinda deserved that one.

Peter didn't waste a second. He whipped his gun out as the speed of light and shot the faceless straight in the head, blood spurting out and spreading across the ground. I flinched and quickly looked away, unable to stare at the man's corpse. I was still unused to this.

It... He didn't even blink as he shot him. He just...pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger. He didn't even give the Faceless a chance to run... I inhaled deeply and slowly opened my eyes, forcing myself to look at the body.

This was just a natural occurrence in Wonderland. It wasn't like it was odd to see a dead body in town, or a faceless turning into a clock. It was just...painful. Seeing dead bodies like this. It was disturbing and it hurt. People shouldn't have to die like this... They didn't deserve it. But that was how Wonderland was...

I swallowed the lump in my throat, seeing the blood pool on the floor. "I'm...going to leave now, okay? I...I have stuff I need to do."

Peter and Vivaldi both frowned at me, disappointed, before they sighed in unison. "Very well," Vivaldi said. "We wish you well. Do take care."

"You too."

Peter wished me farewell next, and I left the Heart Castle, making my way to Joker's Circus.

 **I can't tell if this is a good chapter or a bad chapter. DX Rawr. Anyway, I'm trying to establish her realationships with the other role-holders a bit more, rather than focusing on her and Pierce. She's scared of Vivaldi, but still tries to befriend her. I think the same goes with Ace, really. What's your opinions on the whole thing?**


	6. The Warden and Cheese

**I was watching _Toradora_ yesterday, and I think Cassandra Lee Morris would work well for Alexis' "voice actor". **

I was surprised the doors had stopped talking. Normally they just kept chattering on about me opening them, calling out to me and trying to convince me to open a door.

Sorry, but I'm not about to go against Nightmare. He... I refused to listen to him for one time, and I ended up being tortured because of it. I trusted Nightmare. He was my closest friend here. He may not be Derek, but he was the closest thing to a brother that I had here.

Derek...

 _"Open me~! Please, Alexis, open me!"_ Why were they talking so suddenly now anyway? They had stopped not long after my kidnapping. I kept walking slowly through the woods, reluctantly making my way to the Circus-the direction I _thought_ the Circus was. Without any familiar surroundings because of all the seasons, it was easier for me to get lost.

Joker...Was-Was he going to try and hurt me again? Would-Would he try to put me in another cell? I-I didn't want that to happen... I didn't want to be put in a jail. I'd probably deserve it though, leaving Jack and Sarah to fend for themselves...

What if they got into another fight and no one was there to pick up the pieces? To help them set things right? I'm so scared... I was worried about them. I shouldn't have followed Peter to the girls' bathroom. _In my defense though, I wanted to know why there was a random rabbit in the middle of the cafeteria._ I scowled and hugged myself, staring with a frown at my outfit.

What was up with people calling me "cute" and trying to dress me up anyway? I didn't understand them. Weirdos... People-no _women_ \- are crazy.

I bet Derek would throw a fit and laugh at me for being dressed up like this, before throwing a screwdriver at me and telling me to stop bothering him while he was trying to work. Haha... He was so funny. I love my brother. He acted like such a jerk sometimes, but he was really a nice person. A complete Tsundere. If he met Joker when he was hurting me, I think Derek would have tackled him and tried to plunge the tool into the redhead's skull.

What is up with everyone having red eyes, anyway? Peter, Vivaldi, Ace, Dum, Joker... Jeez, is it some common trait or something? I wonder.

 _"Open me-"_

"Shut up!" I snapped, glaring at a random tree. The blue door kept crying out, begging me to open. I wish I had an ax or something-then I could hack the stupid thing down. "Nobody cares, okay?" Jesus, I'm going to break one of those doors. I'm not supposed to open them without Boris; both he and Nightmare said so. I don't feel like getting yelled at...

 _"Why can't you do anything right!? Lillian would be so disappointed in you!"_

 _"I-I'm sorry!" I flinched, scrambling to pick up the broken remnants of a teacup. I cried out and retracted my hand, having cut my finger. Aunt Tammy looked like she was going to go into another rant, but breathed in deeply and exhaled, talking slowly to calm herself._

 _"Just..stop. Stand up, go to the bathroom, clean the wound, then leave. Go to your room."_

 _"Y-yes, ma'am!" I squeaked and resisted the urge to run for it. I stood up and stiffly walked to the bathroom, fearful of drawing out another reaction. I wished I was at school...Why couldn't it be Monday? She only ever visited on the weekends..._

 _Damn it. I didn't even know my mom; why does she get to go and compare me to her!? How am I supposed to know what my mom did when she **died** not long after I was born!? Damn it... _

_Why does she even call her by her middle name, anyway? Did my mom just not like the name "Cathryn"? Women. Jeez._

I frowned, pausing in my walking. No... Nightmare wasn't... He wouldn't yell, that would be way to painful on his throat. He'd just lecture and scold me if I opened a door. Boris might go on a yelling spree, though...

Did Aunt Tammy even care? I sometimes thought she did, but most of the time I had seen her I couldn't tell. She was one of the most harsh and strict women I knew... but she had her moments when she let her guard down and relaxed, showing a softer side. Was it...because I was like my "mom"? Nightmare said I resembled her. Maybe she didn't like her sister and she projected that onto me, trying to construct me into the "perfect image" of mother. Probably.

But I...

I still left her. If she didn't hate me then, she surely did now.

No, no. Don't think like that. If anyone had any right to hate you it was Jack and Sarah. They...

I inhaled deeply and shook my head, taking a step forward. I needed to deal with it. I was staying in Wonderland and that was that. I should stop thinking about my previous world.

However, despite that, I found myself standing on a stone floor the second my foot touched the ground. I was in the prison again. I tensed and whirled around, paranoia creeping up on me as I expected Joker to pop out at any given second. I was more than surprised when he didn't. It was just...quiet. It was unsettling and it scared me, and I wanted nothing more than to leave.

What is with all the toys on the ground? I knelt down and picked one up, turning it around to look at it properly. It was a small doll, torn and beaten. It looked like it had been through hell and back. The poor thing. I set it down on the ground gently and stood back up, hesitantly taking a step forward as I decided to look for an exist. Hopefully Joker wasn't here... Maybe he was out?

 _I just jinxed myself, didn't I?_ I scowled at my thoughts and stared intently at a wall, deeply tempted to hit my head against it. Maybe then I'd stop fretting and freaking out over the smallest of things. _Damn it, I wish Nightmare was here._ He always knew what to say. He acted like a total goofball at times, but he was really intelligent. He knew a lot of things, even if he didn't act like it at times, and knew what to do to calm me down or make me feel better. He was the first role-holder I met here in Wonderland who was kind to me. I know I probably said that a lot, but... I trusted him more than anyone else.

I didn't care if he could read my mind, it made communicating with him easier for me. I was bad with words, with honesty... He knew everything that I truly wanted to say, what I thought and how I felt... He understood without me trying to explain.

I found it rather funny actually. He and Pierce...Pierce knew I always meant the opposite of what I said, while Nightmare knew what I meant without even saying anything. (Nightmare could read minds though, which makes it slightly unfair for Pierce, but it still meant a lot to me) I wish I at the Clover Tower... anywhere but this creepy place.

"Back so soon?" I froze and stopped walking, turning and staring at Joker's cold form. "If I didn't know better, I'd of guessed you'd _missed_ me, brat."

"Hey!" I growled, glaring. "I'm _not_ a brat. Besides, it's-it's not like you have any room to talk! Who-Who goes and-and _pulls_ on a girl's hair!? That's just low!"

Joker scowled at me and started to walk towards me, saying, "That wasn't one of my best moves, but I wouldn't have had to do that if you just went into your jail cell like a good little prisoner." I took a step back, scowling back at him. I was _not_ going to be out-scowled.

"How the hell am I prisoner? What did I do?" Wonderland didn't have cops. I know that for a fact. Wait... Horror formed on my face, and I felt a twinge of fear. "Oh shit...You-You're not one of those creepy child molesters are you!? The-The ones with freaky fetishes!?"

"Wh-What!?" Joker stopped walking, choking on thin air. "How-How the hell-Why the fuck would I do something like that!? What goes on in that pea-brain of yours!?"

"Y-You're a freaking _jester!_ " I cried out, pointing at him as I took another step away. I was growing closer to a wall. "That-You're talking about locking me up in some cell as a "prisoner" and you're holding a whip-thing; how am I supposed to think otherwise!?"

"I-I'm a _warden!_ " He corrected, grounding his teeth together. "And it's not a whip; it's a riding crop!"

"G-Gyah!" I was just growing more terrified. Dude, of all things-Joker. As a _chester_. D-Damn it...Wh-Where's Pierce, or-or Boris-or-or even Gray!? I-I don't want to be raped! I turned tail and ran for my life, ignoring Joker's angry yells of protests and his demands as he chased after me. H-Holy shit, he was fast! G-GAH! "No! STAY AWAY!"

The hell-I had to play a card game with this psycho!? Ace may have been a psychopath, but at least _he_ wasn't a god damned rapist!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Get back here, you little brat!"

"No! I refuse!"

"Why you-!" He let out an angered yell and quickened his pace. I did the same, suddenly grateful for all the times I had to manage keeping up with Pierce when he dragged me along with him when Boris tried to chase him. Pierce could have been a track star he was so damned fast. To think that all that running actually did me some good... I pumped my legs even faster, extremely grateful that I was no longer wearing the sundress and that I was wearing leggings and a knee-length skirt. I _wasn't_ going to let myself get caught.

I needed to get back to Clover Tower. One way or another...maybe I'd bump into Pierce? Wait... Don't I have a shrinking potion? GAH! But I don't know which direction leads to Clover Tower! BLEGH!

"Alexis!"

"Hah?" I suddenly crashed into a familiar chest, arms wrapping instinctively around the person's neck as an arm slid around my waist, a cool liquid being splashed on me. "Hey-" The world around me started to grow bigger, and I found myself falling and being caught by a person's hand. Pierce quickly stuffed me into his pocket, and I cried out in protest at being manhandled the way I was. I knew the stupid idiot meant well, but being shoved into a pocket isn't fun!

"Hold on, chuu!" Pierce told me, and I flinched at the sounds of Joker's yelling. I heard him complaining about "damn rat" and yelling "get back here". "Ah... This way!"

Why is he telling me which way we were going when I was _stuffed_ into a freaking _pocket!?_ Why am I even pondering this; It's Wonderland damn it, it's full of insanity! I let out a small scream as Pierce had started to run, clinging onto the cloth of his jacket for dear life as I started to bounce up and down from the rapid movement. "G-GYAH!"

"S-Sorry!" Pierce squeaked in apology, and I merely continued to scream.

Well, at least I wasn't going to get raped by a freaking child molester. That's a plus... H-Hey, whoa-GYAAAH!

I let out another loud scream, suddenly finding myself sprayed with warm liquid. I was sent flying through the air, size increasingly rapidly, as I hit carpet and tumbled, rolling like a ball straight into a wall. I barely managed to get an image of Pierce staring at me startled, worried, before darkness covered my vision, a cloth appearing to cover my face.

I cried out, yelling and shouting as I tried to get the fluffy black thing off of me. _Why are there so many damn layers!?_ I kicked my legs off the wall, having been laying on my back upside down, and rolled onto my side. I spat out some hair that got in my mouth (Very elegant, I know) and sputtered for a moment as I shook my head frantically, pushing myself onto my feet as I managed to get the last layer off of my head and down with the rest of my skirt as to where it belonged.

That was when I paused, a sudden realization hitting me. Multiple realizations, actually.

One) We were back in my room at Clover Tower.

And two) ...When I crashed into the wall and landed upside down, my skirt was what fell and covered my head. Meaning...

I was probably red from the tips of my ears to the very bottom of my toes. I pressed my legs together, my arms against my side tightly as I stared at Pierce with wide eyes, who looked dumbfounded with a light red face. My hair was probably a mess at this point too-something that he was probably going to laugh at later. In his head, at least. I took a slow step back, and Pierce's mouse ear twitched, probably listening to the sound of my heart racing and thumping loudly in my chest.

He... that idiot just... he just saw... "P-Pierce you... _PERVEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRT!"_ I screamed as loudly as I could, grabbing the nearest thing to me that I could-which happened to be a lamp-and threw it at him. Pierce squealed loudly and dashed, barely managing to dodge it as it knocked his hat off of his head. I was _raging_. He-He just saw my _underwear_. I-I gotta give him amnesia! Make him forget about it! "STOP MOVING DAMN IT!" I started throwing a multitude of objects at him-varying from books, to breath mints, to pillows, and hell-I even threw a random hairbrush at him. "I'll erase your damn- _!_ " I cut myself off, confused as to why Pierce had suddenly vanished like he did, only to feel someone grab my arms from behind.

I turned my head around in alarm and slight panic, and wasn't given time to react as I was suddenly pushed onto the couch that I had barely missed rolling into. I let out a shout, Pierce suddenly putting all his weight onto me as my front was slammed onto the cushions. F-Freaking hell-!?

"I-I didn't mean to s-see anything, I swear! D-Don't hate me, chuu!"

"I-I already said that I don't _hate_ you! I never said that I _wasn't_ going to erase your memory!" I growled, scowling as I struggled in his grip. _Damn it_ he's strong. Freaking hell-he still doesn't fail to surprise me. B-But that wasn't a good thing, I swear! I grunted and tried to reel my elbow back, but the grip he had on my arms kept me in place. I resorted to bending my leg and hitting him in the back with the heel on my boot. Pierce flinched and let out a small squeak of pain, before shifting his weight on me and moving both of my wrists onto my lower back, twisting my arms and holding them in place with one hand, while he sat on one leg and used his other hand to catch my angry foot. "Let-Let go of me, damn it!"

"N-No! You'll-You'll hurt me if I do that!"

"I'll hurt you regardless!" I retorted, fully aware I was just digging myself into a deeper hole. However, I really didn't care at this point-I just want _vengeance_. Him seeing my underwear... I will _end_ him and his memory. I will bleach his eyes out. "Now let me go-!" My voice cracked and went up a pitch, and I quickly cut myself off.

His hand had slid on my leg, sending shivers down my spine. I felt my face heat up even more. I scowled as Pierce's ear twitched. "Wh-Why would you do that!? You-You love me, don't you!?"

"I-I already said that I didn't!" _Of course I love you, dumbass. Doesn't mean I won't beat you up though._ "I-I just-I just said that I-y-you know..."

I went limp, huffing in annoyance as I gave up trying to push him off of me. Jerk. I scowled and bit the inside of my cheek, resisting the urge to punch him. He would deserve it too. Damn idiot...

"That you what?" His ear twitched again and he tilted his head, looking down at me curiously as he blinked away the tears in his eyes. My face heated up and I diverted my gaze, refusing to look at him. "Alexis?" He moved again, his hand sliding down my leg lightly as he turned, placing one leg between my hip and the couch. His other was wedged between both of my legs, and he released his grip on my wrists, allowing me to try and cover my face with my hands as I attempted to curl up into a small ball. J-Jerk... He-He's too c-close... His free hand brushed my shoulder and he leaned down, trying to look at my face as his breath brushed against my ear and neck. "That you said what?"

Goosebumps formed on my skin and I held my breath, trying not to shiver. I swallowed thickly, my mouth and throat completely dry for some reason. I gazed at him out of the corner of my eyes for a moment, but when I tried to look away I found myself paralyzed-entranced by his forest gaze. I bit the inside of my cheek, licking my lips slowly as I stared up at him.

His face was really close to mine. M-Maybe...

I had an urge to lean up and kiss him. I held back however and forced myself to turn my head, mumbling. His ear twitched and he blinked, a small smile tugging up on his lips.

"Hm? What was that, Alexis? I didn't hear you, chuu." D-Didn't hear me!? D-Damn bastard, he heard me perfectly well!

"I-I said that..." I began loudly, only to have my voice quiet. I flinched, squeezing my eyes shut as I tried to curl into a ball. Unfortunately the position Pierce had me in wouldn't let me.

"That...?" S-Stop it! G-Gah! Why-Why are you m-making fun of me!? Pierce bit my ear, and I cried out, yanking my head away from him as I clamped my hands over my ears.

"I-I said that I really really like you, damn it! Stop-Stop harassing me!"

"I-I'm not harassing you!" He protested, hurt. D-Damn it, stop doing that! You make me mad, you make me sad, you make me mad again, and then you make me feel _guilty_ and want to hug you! Pick an emotion and a response already, damn it! "I-I just didn't want to get hurt and-and I wanted to hear you say you like me and-and-"

"F-Fine, just shut up already!" His bottom lip trembled as he looked down at me, and I slowly turned my head against to look at him. Slowly, I felt my will crumbling. He..was just... _too cute!_ "Damn it-" He was taken by surprise when I reached up and grabbed him by the tie around his neck, forcing his head down as I slammed my lips onto his.

I am going to say this once, and only once. This was a _highly_ uncomfortable position to kiss in. The couch was comfy though. Pierce and I were both craning our necks, and realizing that it was just going to be more painful if we kept doing so, Pierce pulled himself off of me and allowed me to sit up. I grumbled, standing up with a scowl and fixing my skirt. My turned a little red as I awkwardly pulled up my left stocking, which had fell down a little when Pierce had tackled me.

W-Wait...speaking of that... I lifted my head, staring around in confusion. "How-How did we get here?" He'd...He'd of had to have shrunk down to mouse-size and dragged me through one of his tunnels to get from the prison to here. That was how Wonderland worked, wasn't it? But I was in the pocket the entire time...wasn't I?

Pierce tilted his head at me, blinking adorably. _G-Get that dumb look off of your face... stupid._ Stupid Pierce. Being so... _cute_. Gah! No-No, I'm-I'm not going to think like that...

Why can't I though? He's _my_ boyfriend... I felt turned even redder and I scowled, crossing my arms and turning my head. B-Boyfriend... _It-It sounds so weird..._ It was such a foreign word to me. I wasn't used to it at all. But... it-it was...nice. Having a boyfriend. Having _Pierce_ as a b-boyfriend...

Now let's try and say that without stuttering, shall we? Che.

"I saved you, chuu. Don't go near him again!" I was about to respond and sat that I was planning on visiting the Circus so I could punch him, just to get a _little_ bit more revenge on the mouse, but Pierce had lunged and taken me by surprised, his arms wrapping around my neck and pinning me back against the couch as he straddled my waist.

W-Wait, wasn't it supposed to be the other way a-around!? _Wait, that came out completely wrong!_ I-I don't like this position! No! Big no! Double no- _triple_ no! GYAH! T-Too close! "G-Get off!"

"Promise me you won't go near him again!"

"H-He's a freaking pedophile!" I cried out, leaning my head back as far as possible as Pierce leaned closer to me. His coffee-and-cheese breath brushed over my face, causing me to grow pink-and-red. I stammered profusely, trying to come up with a good response. Th-This isn't... I-I can't-I can't think-Pierce is way t-too close! "G-Get off of me!" I placed my hands on his shoulders, trying to push him off again. "A-And that wasn't a good enough e-explanation..." I slowly trailed off, my entire will on the brink of breaking.

Pierce was using _those_ eyes again... His half-lidded eyes, staring at me from his dark eyelashes...

What is this mouse doing to me!? I... I can't... _Fight back, Alexis... F-Fight..._

He leaned closer, his lips ghosting over mine as he bore his eyes into my soul. "Promise me, Alexis?" His voice had deepened again. Oh god, my heart just died I think... I swallowed, not trusting myself to speak as I nodded hesitantly and slowly, just wishing for the idiot to close the damn distance.

Wh-Why... I-I fight back... I try to keep a distance between us, and yet I...

I still yearn for him in the end. I still want him to kiss me, to hug me and hold me in his arms. To be close. Maybe that was why I tried to keep a small gap between us-Pierce scared me. Not for the fact that he's the gravedigger, or the fact that he's Mafia...

But the fact that he makes me lose all rational thought and _reason_. He makes me feel like this and leaves me completely unable to think. He...

He's a crybaby. He's a wimp. He's fast and he's surprisingly strong despite his lean frame. He was cute, he was kind, he was possessive, he was an idiot and completely stupid at times, he's gullible, he speaks his mind without thinking of consequence, he was _adorable as all hell_ , he was scary when need be, more a pacifistic unlike most here in Wonderland, and sometimes lets his emotions take control-like when his "instincts" take control and he does something and when I snap him out of it, he doesn't remember what he did. He's hyper, and dead bodies don't even _phase_ him. He freaking _mutilates_ and amputates the people he killed and stuffs them into a _suitcase_ before freaking burying them! When he doesn't have coffee at least every hour or two, he'll crash because he's so dependent on it.

And...he was Pierce. The stupid- _stupid_ dormouse who always jumps to conclusions and does things without thinking. He doesn't filter his words-he doesn't think about his actions... He did what he did because he was _Pierce_.

I loved him for it. That _stupid ass dormouse_ who I was going to kill one of these days for teasing me! _RAAAARGH_ -DAMN IT!

Pierce broke out into a huge smile, so wide it showed his pearly white teeth. Pierce wasn't kidding about being a clean mouse-He's like Death the Kid from _Soul Eater_ , only with cleaning. Sure, he's not _that_ bad, as his room is messy enough to show that someone actually lived there unlike being completely spotless, but it was still pretty damn clean. I think he has OCD like Kid. I wouldn't be surprised. Sometimes he helped me with the kitchen after I finished cooking a huge meal and Gray was busy hunting down Nightmare.

So... why did a clean-freak like him fall for someone like me? I was messy. I left papers scattered across my bed from when I draw and was just too lazy to pick them up, and slept on the floor or couch because of it. I could clean, yeah, I know how to do housework-I was pretty good at it too. I know how to clean a Saxophone correctly due to my time in band class, and even a clarinet from when my brother played. I took care of his instrument and the mess he used to call his room when he passed out from overworking himself. I sometimes made him simple things to eat too-like eggs, or grilled cheese. He was hopeless without someone looking after him.

He refused to sleep, he refused to eat-it took all I had to get him out of the damn room just to get him to bathe. Even then when he lived with me and Dad I had to wash his hair for him just to make sure he got clean.

I may have never bathed with another girl before, but I did used to bathe with my older brother. We were close. Maybe some people weren't able to tell that-we didn't even really look related unless you stuck us side-by-side. Dark hair green eyes, light hair brown eyes. Contacts and glasses.

The only resemblance we truly had were our sharp eyes, pale skin, freckles, and broad shoulders. We also had long fingers and upturned noses. Other than that...

A-Anyway, enough of about him. Back to the subject at hand. Pierce.

Haha... uh... "R-Right, well..." I cleared my throat, wincing at the sounding of it squeaking. "I-I gotta go check on Nightmare and-and, you know..."

"Eh? But-But Gray is already taking care of him! I missed you, chuu!" I lifted my head up to yell at him, but got multiple kisses planted on my face instead. I sat there, dumbfounded, as he smiled at me happily. "Hehe...You look so cute in that outfit, chuu! So pretty!"

" _H-Haah!?"_ C-Cute? P-Pretty? He-Pierce thought I was-

 _No. Pierce thinks everyone is cute. It means nothing..._ I felt a small stab of pain in my chest at the thought and scowled, wiggling my way out from underneath him and leaping off the edge of the couch with a small stumble. I caught my balance and turned around, crossing my arms over my chest as I huffed,

"Y-Yeah, well, i-it's not like I asked for _your_ opinion. Who-Who cares what you think?" No... I didn't mean that... Crap. Why can't I just be honest? Ick... Why does he put up with me? I'm really bad with this "Couple" stuff...

Pierce pouted at me from his spot on the couch, before he smiled again. Stupid...he's supposed to be gullible and stupid! When the hell did he start seeing through me anyway!? "Hehe...Okay. You look cuter in my shirt though, chuu."

"E-Eh!?" Pierce quickly slid off the couch and quickly walked over. I watched in confusion and tensed when he placed one hand on my right bicep, his left hand reaching up and tugging out one of the ribbons in my hair. Thick brown hair feel down in a tumble, tangled. I was about to complain, ready to say that I looked even weirder than before with only half my hair up, when he tugged out the other ribbon as well. He ran his hand through my hair for a moment before leaning down and kissing my forehead, grabbing both of my hands then.

My face flushed, noticing how warm his hands were, and he smiled with closed eyes as he pressed the backs of my hands against his mouth. He then kissed the palms, and the tips of my fingers, muttering how "cute" I was. My face just kept turning darker, and I turned my head nervously. "Y-Yeah, well...That's-That's what you think..."

"Think?" He mumbled in confusion, staring at me. "I don't think you're cute though."

I scowled at him, both hurt and confused at his words. I yanked my hands away from, or at least tried to, but he had a firm grip. I was about to yell at him, but he quickly leaned down and planted a kiss on my lips, effectively shutting me up. He pulled away slightly with a goofy smile, saying,

"I _know_ you're cute."

"Wh-What, you just-" My scowl was wiped off my face completely, replaced with astonishment and shock. After a moment I cried out, pushing him away as I used one hand to cover my face. "Wh-Why the hell are you being so damn cheesy!?"

"Cheesy? Where's cheese!?" Pierce looked excited, holding his fists up as if he expected me to just randomly hand him cheese on a gold platter.

... I grumbled to myself, grabbing the idiot by the hand. _I know he likes cheese, but t-to think he... Gah! J-Jerk..._

But to think- of _all_ the role-holders, _Joker?_ Joker. _Joker._ Joker was the freaking child molester!? _He_ was the pedophile!? He was what-mid-twenties? Freaking pedophile right there, trying to attack a near sixteen year old! ACK! Hoh shit, that's right! I am nearly sixteen. Huh.

Three months then. It's been three months since I've been to Wonderland. Three months that I've been dating Pierce-or two... One or the other.

I started to drag Pierce to the kitchen, wondering what to do when the Circus event came along. I promised Vivaldi I'd be there... I have to go, otherwise my head might just end up rolling on the tower floor. Wait, did Nightmare take his medicine yet?

...Ten guesses he's hiding on a chandelier? Three guesses he's holding himself up with his hands and feet in the middle of a narrow hallway. If this tower was custom redesigned by Nightmare, the high ceilings may have been just so he could escape...

Damn, he really is smart. Jerk.

But if he didn't redesign it so he could escape, then he is just _really_ lucky.

 **Once again, I'm just throwing it out there that I never played the games, so if I get some stuff wrong-please don't kill me. Well, it's safe to say Nightmare and Alexis are going to be chatting in the next chapter. XD**


	7. Trauma and Burns

Somehow, after making something to appease his appetite for cheese, I managed to give him the slip and left him in the kitchen-probably dumbfounding him and giving him an attack, but hey, he can be a little much sometimes. He wouldn't freaking remove his arms from my waist as I was trying to make macaroni-I could hardly think correctly! I almost put the cheese in the noodles while the water was still boiling! Freaking-He messes with my head...

I inhaled deeply, trying to prepare myself. I... _I need to ask. I... I gotta know what's..._

It was all too close too comfort. Cages and chains... Physical abuse. It...hurt. It reminded me too much of the kidnapping. I-I can't... I can't handle it at all. Acting and putting on a tough-face was much harder for me than it used to be-back when I was able to smile every day. Back when I was in my world.

I just smiled there. Smiled and goofed and pretended to ignore reality and the cruelty of the world. That I wasn't hurt by my friends ignorance of me. I understood that I was the third-wheel and wasn't necessarily wanted at times, but they could at least acknowledged I was there. I always had to be with one without the other in order to be actually spoken to. Bullies were a pain as well, but I just laughed at them. Everyone had their own bullies. I found it amusing that they thought that they could hurt me with a few simple words.

But when they brought my friends into the equation...

I felt like crying. _No, no, I'm staying in Wonderland. Stop thinking about that world, damn it._ It keeps coming up. I keep making references. My mind is... It was like it was in a jumble, unable to process things correctly. Hell, earlier when I crashed into the wall, I would've bolted out of the room as fast as I could. Instead I screamed, called Pierce a pervert, and just threw things at him. I felt stress lines form on my face, exhaustion pricking at me. _I've turned even more violent since I got here... That's not a good thing._

I was _staying_ in Wonderland. Sarah and Jack don't need me, and neither does Derek... Okay, now I'm worried. Unless Derek magically made a friend, or Dad forced him to move back in with him, then no one was going to take care of him...

My big brother was... No. Calm down. Stop thinking the worst.

I inhaled deeply and turned the handle, and barely managed to open the door completely before I was knocked back, Nightmare having tackled me as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"ALEXIS! SAVE ME!"

"Lord Nightmare-"

"NOO! I refuse! I'm not going to a hospital and you _can't_ make me!"

GAH! So he really didn't take his medicine!? "You _idiot!_ " I growled at him, highly annoyed. Nightmare merely tightened his grip on me, despite calling me "mean" for "not respecting her elders" and "not helping him". "I'm not _helping_ you because you're sick, dumbass!"

"Alexis," Gray warned, walking over slowly with a deadly smile on his face-which was now aimed at _both_ me and Nightmare. I swallowed thickly, paling. "What have I told you about your language? You are only fifteen; a young girl such as yourself should not be using such vulgar language until your time of age."

...When _was_ Wonderland's adulthood anyway? _ACK_ -Unimportant! Momma's on a killing spree and holy shit, Nightmare, _RUN!_

Nightmare wasted no time in ditching me for himself, running as fast as he could (for about two minutes) before he collapsed, blood splattering against the marble floor as he coughed roughly, his throat sounding like it was in dire need of a check-up. I had tears streaming comically down my face as Gray dragged me by the collar of my shirt, having caught me within seconds of my escape. He walked calmly towards Nightmare, saying,

"If you don't quit this childish behavior _now_ , I will become _genuinly angry._ " His smile never left his calm face, and Gray knelt down in front of Nightmare, still holding onto my shirt with one hand. Nightmare squeaked, voice cracking as he went into a wave of coughs. He paled considerably and swayed a little, weak and dizzy from bloodloss while being utterly terrified of Gray all at the same time.

 _God, I missed home._ I stopped crying and grinned, rather amused. I really missed these two. I was only gone for... _Holy-how long was I gone!?_ I didn't even remember anymore. Yeah... I'm gonna spend a few times periods here before heading out to the Hatter Mansion. _D-Dee and-and Dum are g-gonna...be there..._ Suddenly I felt less excited to visit and more frightened. I-I needed to visit Elliot and Alice though.

Unfortunately my urge to see the two won over my fear of the Blood Twins. M-Maybe the twins won't try and kill me this time?

But Joker... No... No, no, no... I felt Gray release my collar and I found myself huddling into a small ball, panic striking into my features. No... No. What if he manages to actually put me in the cage this time? What if I can't-What if I can't get out? What if I can't get away?

He...was gonna hurt me... _I-I don't want to be..._ Not again. Not again, not again, not again, not again, not again, not again! No! Make it stop! Stop it, stop it, I hate it, I hate it! No! I'm not! I-I'm not... I don't want to be... _No..._

"N-No..." I choked, and Gray whirled around in alarm, hearing my sudden whimper. Nightmare was already crawling his way over, using what strength he had left.

 _-a sick twisted grin smiled down upon me, chuckling as he twisted the knife in his hand. Cuts had littered my arms and legs, and I froze when I saw him near a part of already maimed flesh. The pain was almost numb at this point, having so many cuts littering me-it was as if my entire body was aching, but at the same time not-_

"Alexis, it's okay. It's-" Nightmare coughed a little, turning his head as he tried to clear his throat. I was still curled up, eyes squeezed shut. Make it stop... Make it stop... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry... "H-Hey, calm down..."

"Alexis-" Gray began, but was cut off by a single look from Nightmare. Gray took a step back and bowed his head respectfully, standing still.

"It's going to be alright..." I briefly registered a warm hand slipping and resting on top of my head, another placing itself on my shoulder. I found myself pulled into a chest, and blinked before freezing up, only to relax instantly as my mind stopped for a moment-memories playing in order like a cinematic record.

I saw my entry into Wonderland, my befriending all the role-holders, the kidnapping, and the rescue. It played in my head, the worst memories going by so fast that it was almost impossible to relive them, and all the good ones playing slowly. I slumped, and would have fallen forward if Nightmare wasn't already holding me.

"See?" He questioned calmly, slipping a small smile onto his face comfortingly. "It's alright. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Gray remained silent.

I breathed slowly, not wanting to move or open my eyes in fear that all peace will vanish.

No... It won't. I trust Nightmare. Nightmare's says it's safe. I reluctantly opened my eyes and lifted my head, about to ask him a question, but he quickly cut me off with one of his own.

"The Circus is happening in just five time periods. Are you certain that you want to go?"

...Joker will be there. I didn't want to go. Vivaldi "threatened" me to be there. I had to go.

"...I see. Fine. You can go." He released his hold on me, but not before lightly ruffling my hair and causing me to scowl at him. I pouted, and looked surprised and _slightly_ insulted at his next words, "Just don't get lost."

"Hey-I'm not as bad as Ace-" I froze, seeing the look in his single grey eye. I swallowed and paused, diverting my gaze and turning my head before looking at him out of the corner of my eyes and muttering, "Fine..."

"Good! Gray," Nightmare began, causing the lizard to stand up straight.

"Yes, Lord Nightmare?"

"Make Alexis some cocoa!" Just as he said that he sneezed and shivered, immediately hugging himself and rubbing his arms. "A-And me some t-too. P-Please?"

Gray let out a tired sigh. "Very well... But you _are_ going to that doctor's appointment." Nightmare merely turned his nose up in disgust, huffing like a little kid. Nightmare scowled at me.

"I'm not a child!"

"Could've fooled me."

"Gray~ She's being mean to me!"

"Gray~ Nightmare is acting like a brat again!"

Gray narrowed his eyes at us both, ready to lecture us at any given moment. "If you two don't behave soon..."

We both squeaked and shut up, both stiffly walking to Nightmare's room as Gray headed to the kitchen.

...Please don't find Pierce. If he sees me he'll end up crying again...

I flinched, realizing what a jerk I was for just running off like that. I don't want to see Pierce crying. He's going to hate me for sure now... I don't want to be hated! NUU!

"He's not going to hate you."

"Stop reading my mind!"

"I thought you liked the fact that I could read minds?"

I sputtered for a moment before glaring, scowling at him as I let out a string of insults.

"Hey!"

... _Thank...you._ I felt really embarrassed thinking the simple two words, the humiliation of my breakdown finally setting in. Why... Why did that happen? The events didn't...affect me _too_ badly, did they? I thought I was handling them just fine. I cleared my throat, ignoring the worried look Nightmare sent me as I plopped down on one of the three couches in his room, "So! How much paperwork you get done?"

His look quickly switched to distress and he looked like he was about to make another break for it. If he did, I was going to tackle him, because I highly doubted that he even took a gummy vitamin, nonetheless any of his cough medicine. Damn idiot.

"I'm important!" He cried indignantly. I groaned and shifted on the couch, lying down on it as he scowled and sat next to me. I decided to use him as a pillow, placing my head in his lap as he threw a blanket around me and himself, trying to protect us both from the wintery cold. "You and Gray should respect me more..."

"I'm not your subordinate," I responded simply, curling up a little bit to get comfortable. He rested a hand on my head, letting out a loud yawn. Que sign that he was going to fall asleep soon. "And if you don't get better, how the _hell_ are you going to get a girlfriend?" No wonder Alice ended up with Blood.

"I don't need Alice," Nightmare responded simply, and to my surprise he sounded truthful. "If I did, I would have convinced her to marry her. I _do_ have an advantage after all, being the bagworm. I can read your heart."

"That's-That's because your an _Incubus._ " I let out a yawn myself, tired as well. I had a long few days... "That has nothing to do with being a caterpillar."

"Bagworm!" Yeah, because "caterpillar" is insulting somehow. I don't understand it... But I'm too tired to figure it out. "It's so cold..."

"At least we're not outside. You're still never gonna get a girlfriend though."

"I don't _want_ a girlfriend." Uh-Huh. And he literally just said if he wanted her, he'd have convinced Alice to _marry_ him. "Th-That has nothing to do with!" His face turned red, and I had a feeling if anymore blood rushed to his head, he'd end up puking again. I decided to stop teasing him for a moment, thinking deeply.

This conversation was really familiar. Who had I had it with before? D...De...Dee? No... That's not quite right. Hm...weird. I'm not going to question it. For some reason, I felt a numb pain in my chest where my heart was. Why...did it hurt?

I closed my eyes, relaxing to the feeling of Nightmare petting my head. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

 _Stairs. So many stairs. Why are there so many stairs!?_

 _I hated stairs. With a passion. They are **evil!** Evil I tell you! I remember this one time-Huh? Wait, what was I going to say? I frowned in confusion, furrowing my eyebrows as I tried to remember what it was that I forgot. Strange._

 _One of these days, I'm going to find the person who invented stairs. Then I'm going to push him down said stairs. It'll be ironic, because he's the one who made them, and then he'll go find the guy who invented elevators and become part of his company, because everyone knows elevators are **so much better!**_

 _Oh, hey, m_ _ore doors. Some were more intricately decorated compared to others, and some were rather plain. Peeking through a glass patio door, I saw an unfamiliar teenage girl staring blankly a picture of two people, her pale blonde hair falling around her in waves. Her green eyes were scowling at something her sister said, and she brushed her hand off of her shoulder. Her sister scowled at her, before huffing and walking away, her chin in the air._

 _I opened the door, and walked into the blonde girl's dream._

 _"It's just a stupid nightmare," The girl muttered. "I'm at the Station."_

 _Haaaaah? Weirdo. I stayed in the corner for a bit, watching with a bored expression. "Stupid Sidney..." Right. Because I know who this is. "Why did he have to go on some business trip anyway? Maybe it's a good thing, actually. Makes it easier to get home without him noticing..."_

 _"...Are you in that "rebellious teen" stage or something?" I questioned bluntly, unimpressed with what I was seeing. "Who's Sidney?"_

 _The girl jumped onto her feet, reeling her arm back and throwing the picture frame she was holding at my face instantly. I screamed and ducked, barely avoiding getting smacked in the forehead._

 _"CREEP! Get out of my room before I kill you!"_

 _"Hey, calm down you crazy woman-GYAH!" I screamed and wasn't able to move in time to dodge a shoe. I was sent tumbling backwards, and only fell when an article of clothing latched around my ankle. I cried out and groaned when I slammed against the wooden floor, pained. "Ow..."_

 _The blonde stormed over and hovered over me, holding a lamp above her head. The hell-!? "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my bedroom!?"_

 _"D-Don't kill me, damn it!" Wait, this is a dream. Haha, I can't die! "I'm just visiting! How rude are you- beating the crap out of people you just meet!?"_

 _"I could say the same to you, Miss Goth!"_

 _"I'm not goth! I didn't want to wear this stupid thing-Vivaldi put me in it! Besides, you're the freckled-face blonde! Since when did blondes have freckles?"_

 _"Blondes get freckles all the time! What about brunettes, hm?"_

 _"I will **end** you." _

_"As I will end **you**." _

_We both glared, matching scowls on our faces. I did **not** like this girl one bit. Too sarcastic, too rude, and just too-too... **me**. It was like looking at a blonde version of myself, with lighter eyes and healthier-looking skin. Also-more black. She was **covered** in nothing but black, and she was calling **me** goth? _

_"We are so not going to get along," She stated bluntly, huffing as she dropped the lamp onto the ground, causing it to shatter. I flinched, squeaking and taking a step away from the glass. R-Right... Okay. Crazy angry violent lady. I got this._

 _"Okay, this dream is completely pointless." I grumbled. What was I even doing here anyway? "Just who the hell are you?" I demanded, frowning._

 _She scrunched her nose up in response and grumbled, "Why should I tell you?"_

 _"Because I asked. Manners-Common courtesy. Jeez."_

 _"Don't "Jeez" me. Jeez."  
_

 _"You just "jeez'ed" me! You-You can't tell me not to do that and then-and then do it yourself!"_

 _"I'll do whatever I want! It's **my** life!" _

_"So you **are** going through the rebellious stage!" _

_"I will **end** you!" _

_"Stop taking my lines, woman!" Somehow during the fighting we ended up grabbing each other by the hair, ready to pull and yank at any given moment._

 _"You're taking **my** lines!" _

_"And now you're overlapping my character!" And now I'm stealing Ace's lines. Joy. I hang out with him too much. I need to stop that._

 _Eh...Who cares? He hasn't tried to kill me in a while, so..._

 _"Character?" She reeled her head back only to flinch, instantly regretting to do so. She glared at me again, unable to believe what I was saying. "What is this-a game to you!?"_

 _"..." I paused, pondering that. Was it? I considered it reality. Wonderland is nothing **but** games though. "Maybe." _

_She scowled at me, disgusted. "You're sick."_

 _I shrugged. "You tend to find that craziness doesn't affect you so much after a while. I've seen more dead bodies than I would have liked to in my lifetime."_

 _"You're what; fourteen?" She sounded incredulous, but also-oddly-a little understanding._

 _"Fifteen! How old are you!?"_

 _"...Nineteen."_

 _"Ah..." Damn it. She was older than me. She was almost my height though! She was merely a few inches taller! So uncool! "Okay, fine. You win. I'm almost sixteen, so you can't yell at me! My name-My name's Alexis."_

 _"..." She opened her mouth to tell me hers, but the vision faded at that exact moment and_ I awoke to Gray staring at me with a frown. I squeaked and jumped, only to cry out in pain simultaneously with Nightmare as we both held out bruising foreheads.

Gray sighed, holding the hot chocolate in his hands. "You two are are hopeless." Yet he loves us anyway. Don't worry "mom", we love you! "Here you both are."

"Gray!" We cheered, taking the delicious cups of cocoa from him.

I grinned, inhaling the delicious scent. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Gray spoke, amused as he stood up straight, "Apparently not enough. Lord Nightmare, have you finished your paperwork yet?"

Nightmare choked on his chocolate, and I let out a squeak when arms suddenly wrapped around my waist and lifted me up in the air, before placing me down on a lap. I almost dropped my chocolate in surprise, but only spilled a little on my fingers. I cried out in pain and slackened my grip, only to shout and grab the cup before any of the contents could be spilled.

Gray, Nightmare, and Pierce looked at me in alarm.

"It's okay! Nothing got spilled!" I stammered quickly, holding the cocoa on my lap with one hand while I put my burning fingers in my mouth in an attempt to cool them down. Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow... That _hurt!_ Ow... I ignored their stares and wiped my now-wet fingers on my skirt, ignoring the arms around my waist and stomach. My heart raced a little faster knowing who it was and how close he was, but I ignored it and took a drink of the cocoa, not letting my burned fingers touch the steaming cup. "Mm...good!" I grinned at Gray and Nightmare, who were both frowning at me. "...What?"

"You think it's the hot chocolate we're worried about, Alexis?" Gray questioned, frowning, looking like he was about to go into "Momma-bear" mode. Oh no... "Wait here, I'll go get some something to treat it."

"But I'm fine!" I protested, but was silenced with a look from him. I held my tongue and scowled, looking down at the brown substance. "I'm fine..." I pouted, scrunching my nose up and furrowing my eyebrows. I didn't understand people. The carpet didn't even get stained! And it's not like they care that I got-

Oh. _Oh._ Right.

Nightmare sighed at me, pressing a hand against his forehead. "Even after everything that happened, you seem to always forget that one minor detail." I didn't have a bad past or anything back in my world, I was just lonely. Being a third-wheel made me think that no one cared, always having been sent away so her friends could have alone time... It made me question things that didn't need to be questioned.

And now I was here. With people who I _knew_ cared, and yet I still...

I was silent, not saying anything for a moment. I stiffened when Pierce mumbled something and leaned forward, resting his chin on my shoulder. I scowled, a light blush appearing on my face. I could feel the clock ticking away in his chest, his warm breath brushing against my neck-it tickled a little, actually. A small grin twitched on my lips, but I forced it down. I blinked when I felt Nightmare's hand ruffling my hair. He yawned as I turned my head to look at him in confusion.

"You'll understand one day." Oh, that was helpful, wasn't it? "Shush! Don't mock the almighty me!"

"Aw, but why?"

Pierce's grip tightened around my waist, causing me to jump a little, but I decided to ignore it.

"Because it's mean! You're mean!"

"Then why are you still letting me live here?" I fired back, smirking. He scowled at me, before raising a hand and flicking me in the forehead. I cried out, instantly raising a hand up to the red mark forming on my forehead. "Ow! What was that for, hey, get back here-!" I struggled in Pierce's grip, trying to lean over and whack Nightmare upside the head. "I'll dump this on you!"

"Eh-Stop moving, Alexis! You'll spill your hot chocolate on you and hurt yourself again!" Pierce cried out, before suddenly pausing. A thought seemed to have hit him. "You get hurt so easily..." Nightmare froze and slowly turned to look at Pierce, panic flashing in his grey eye for a moment.

I blinked and stared at Nightmare in surprise, before following his gaze towards Pierce, startled to see the mouse's green eyes went completely soulless again. Pierce stared at me for a moment, a frown on his face, before turning his head and silently looking at Nightmare. They appeared to have a mental conversation- _literally_ a mental conversation, before Pierce's eyes regained a little light and he relaxed, smiling again.

"I see! Okay!" Pierce moved over and managed to kiss my cheek, keeping me placed on his lap with his arms around me. My face flared and I scowled, squirming in an attempt to escape. My heart was pounding again and it was getting on my nerves. "Hehe, you're so cute, chuu!"

"Lemme go!" I whined. Nightmare let out a sigh of relief and slunk back against the couch, his shoulders slumping as he groaned.

"This is so much work..."

...Why do I have a feeling that if Nightmare wasn't here, I'd either be locked up or dead right now? Stress lines formed on my face as I thought of all the animes and mangas that I read before I came here which happened to involve Yanderes.

 _Amnesia_ was an example of one, and so was _Future Diaries/Mirai Nikki_. _Higurashi_ had a Yandere, as did _Fairy Tail_. Juvia would end you faster than you could say "water".

 _Wahaaaa_ -I dun wanna die! Why do I have the worst luck? _Of course I fall for Pierce, why wouldn't it be Pierce; it had to be a Yandere, damn it!_ Despite my thoughts I took a sip of my cocoa, careful not to spill any, and leaned my head back against Pierce's shoulder. He grinned and kissed the side of my head, causing me to divert my gaze with a scowl.

I focused a glare on Nightmare when he spoke in my head, an amused look on his face.

 _"You know, if you told Pierce how you really feel, you may not be in so much danger all the time."_

 _Shut up. No one asked you._

 _"I'm merely giving advice. He's a very possessive mouse."_ So I've been told. Nightmare let out another sigh, causing Pierce to blink and turned his head to look at him. _"You're lucky he's gullible, otherwise half my attempts to keep him from locking you up in his house would have failed."_

I paled suddenly, all the blood draining from my face. Pierce frowned and looked at me worriedly. He looked utterly confused at everything that was going on. Aw, he's so cute-No! Bad. Serious conversation here involving said mouse.

 _He...He seriously planned to lock me up?_ Boris wasn't kidding...

 _"Very few people care about him, or even tolerate him for that matter. You and I are one of the few that do-and his feelings for you are merely growing stronger, and that makes it even more difficult to keep him from taking you away."_ M-Maybe it was a good thing I refused to move in with him... It would have been impossible to leave his place without his help. _"Exactly. You moving in would be the perfect excuse that he would need to keep you to himself. It would be impossible for you to keep track of the time periods, and you'd be there for days-no, years on end. Pierce isn't as innocent as he seems."_

Well, that much I knew. I just didn't think Pierce was that smart. But then again...

Damn it. Now I'm slightly scared. ACK! Damn it, Nightmare, stop freaking me out!

Nightmare gained a guilty look and apologized out loud, causing Pierce to complain.

"What's going on!?"

"Nothing!" I stammered quickly, before shoving my cup of cocoa up to his lips. "Say, "ah"!"

"Eh-" Pierce wasn't given time to react as hot cocoa entered his mouth and down his throat. He coughed and swallowed, and I quickly pulled the cup away. Success! He can't question anything now, because he'd have forgotten due to the sudden turn of events.

"It was just a simple conversation Pierce," Nightmare informed quickly, and I briefly wondered why Gray hadn't returned yet. "Nothing to be upset about."

Pierce pouted, looking like he was about to cry, before leaning his head against mine, his lips brushing against the back of my head. "Fine..." Now that I think about it, I'm not really _scared_ by the idea of Pierce keeping me trapped in his house, as I know he wouldn't actually hurt me like...like those people did. Like that _man_ did. Like how Joker tried to. Pierce wouldn't do that. No, it's just the idea of being in a cage or in chains that scared me. I didn't want to see Joker for a long time...

But... I wanted to go see the Circus. I had mixed feelings about it, but I was still hoping to go. I've never been to one before.

When _was_ the Circus again? I forget... Oh, yeah! Five time periods, right?

A surge of excitement went through me and I smiled, resisting the urge to grin like a madman. The circus- _Oh man, this is going to be so cool!_ But... _Joker's going to be there... Damn it._ Some of the excitement left and was replaced with worry and fear instead. Nightmare looked at me with a frown, and I bit the inside of my cheek. _I-I'm going anyway... Damn it... I'm scared._ Well, I was going to deal with it. I had before, and I was going to do it again. Besides, I had Nightmare, Gray, and Pierce with me this time. What could happen?

Nightmare looked grimly down at his hot chocolate, muttering so quietly that I almost didn't hear him. " _Many_ things could happen..."

Gray chose that moment to come in, and I scowled as the lizard put a cold wet rag against my red hand. I winced at the sudden pain against the light burn, but forced myself to relax. Pierce being right behind me wasn't helping though, but it did work for a good distraction from the pain. I focused on the mouse's breathing and the ticking of the clock in his chest. Suddenly I felt the rag get removed and something really cold placed on my burn instead, and something like ace-wrap was suddenly being wrapped around my _entire arm_.

"G-Gray!?"

"Hold still, I'm not done." Wh-What was he _doing!?_ I didn't need a freaking cast!

Nightmare looked like he was going to choke on his own saliva, sitting up straight and staring at Gray incredulously. He raised a hand and awkwardly began, "Uh, G-Gray..."

"One moment, Lord Nightmare."

Even Pierce looked stunned.

"She...She doesn't need _that_ much..." Nightmare stammered. "It's a bit too..."

I think my entire arm was covered in a five-inch thick casing. Wow... Just-Just wow... I knew Gray was a bit on the motherly side, but to see him act _this-_ I don't even think there's a word for it.

I kinda wanted to hug him though.

Soon, Gray pulled away from me with a pleased smile and stood up with crossed arms, nodding his head. "There. Much better."

"I-I can't move my arm..." I responded blankly, not knowing what to think.

Then I remembered a frantic adult with dirty-blonde hair always making fuss when I was hurt or sick. He was always overreacting and trying to make sure that I was healthy, without giving any regard to himself. He...

Who was he? _Why can't I..._ My head hurt and I felt a little dizzy. The pain went away within a few moments and I shook my head, disbelieving at Gray's actions. Idiot. Nice idiot, though.

...and I totally forgot to make Nightmare take his medicine. _Damn it._

 **Read and review, please. :) This story is going to mainly focus around Derek, her brother, and her reluctance to leave him to fend for himself. After all, it was always her who took care of him whenever she visited and spent the night. He may have told her to stay if she was happy, but that didn't mean she was okay with it. Tell me what you think of the story so far. I luvvles you guys! :)**


	8. The Circus Show

"Whoa-Dude!"

I was amazed by the entire show. Surprisingly I hadn't run into Vivaldi yet, or even the Hatter Family and Peter. I did freeze up when Joker showed up on stage shouting, "Welcome Ladies and gentlemen, to the Wonderful Wonder World"! There were people doing flips in mid-air, tigers jumping through hoops that were _lit on fire_ , and hell-even _rabbits_ were walking the _tightrope_. One of the acts that scared the crap out of me, putting me on the edge the entire time while being extremely excited was when a pair of kids (a boy and girl) were doing a throwing knife act.

I honestly thought the poor faceless they had on the target was going to die... But it's all good, because she's okay! Aw, man, that was so _awesome!_ I kinda didn't want the circus to end...

Grinning like a madman the entire way though, I followed Nightmare, Gray, Julius, and Pierce out of the Circus. I was practically _skipping_ -do you know how weird that was for me? I don't _skip_ -I don't even hop! Julius was looking at me strangely, raising a single eyebrow, while the other three just looked amused.

Humming happily, I probably looked like I won the Wonderland lottery or something. Did Wonderland even have a lottery? I had no idea. I didn't really care though, I was in a really good mood. "Nightmare~!" The adult looked down at me and I grinned, _beaming_ from excitement. "Are there any other events here during April Season!?"

"Hm... Multiple, but it really depends on which territory you go to." I blinked, looking up at him expectantly. He explained, "Here in Summer, there's the Parade. In Winter, there's a Winter Festival and Christmas."

"Wait, hold on-" Christmas? There was actually a _Christmas!?_ Holy- I stopped dead in my tracks, stunned.

Wonderland...had holidays? L-Like... V-Valentine's Day and Halloween? Fourth of July? Memorial-No, wait, scratch that. I doubt that one. Wait, why was Valentine's Day my first thought, damn it? I could care less about that stupid day!

All that ever happened was that Jack and Sarah needlessly spoiled each other senseless with candy and gifts-Jack once bought her a bag full of chocolates, and Sarah had given him a box filled with nothing but _Avengers_ and candy. He ended up having a field day, and Sarah ranted to me about the entire thing. Dad had always moped about on that day as it was apparently mother's birthday, I could honestly care less about it, and my brother-

Wait...who?

I gained another headache, wincing as I placed a hand against my head. Nightmare stopped walking. _I...have a brother? Since when?_ Gray narrowed his eyes and turned to look at Nightmare, who frowned as he turned his gaze onto me.

An image of a man with wavy shoulder-length dirty-blonde hair popped in my head. There was an image of him crying, and another of him glaring and yelling, waving a tool of some sort in his hand. A... screwdriver? I furrowed my eyebrows, closing my eyes as I tried to picture it. He had... freckles, I think. And... really pale skin. He looked unhealthy...

 _Oh, god..._ It hurt. My head hurt, my chest hurt... it just hurt. Everything hurt so damn much and-and I... I can't... _Why did I leave? What was his name? I know him... Why do I know him?_ Who was my brother? Did I even really have a brother? Why was I feeling so... guilty?

"Alexis..." I lifted my head, and it registered in the back of my head that I was kneeling on the ground.

"N-Nightmare... why-why can't I..." Make it stop. It hurts. Make it-Make it all stop... P-Please... I'm sorry. I'm sorry...

 _-"So-So even if... Even if I won't see my little sister again, as long as you're happy..."-_

No...No, no, no. He can't take care of himself. What-What am I doing? No-No, I can't...

 _-"You...IDIOT!"-_

I'm sorry...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...

 _-"No apologizing! I'll smack you if you do!"-_

"Alexis, close your eyes."

"H-Huh?"

I tensed when Nightmare closed my eyes with his hand, and I flinched when I heard him sneeze. Th-That's r-right... He-He's not used to S-Summer... "Now, relax." B-But I can't-

He did not remove my hand from my eyes, but the pain from my head instantly vanished. I relaxed and my shoulder slumped, exhaling through my nose. Ah... What was I thinking about again? I don't...remember. Huh. Weird. Oh, wait, the Circus! That's right! Something about April Season having holidays-

I grabbed Nightmare's wrist, startling him and causing him to cough as I pulled his hand off of my eyes. I grinned, excited again. "Wait, does this mean that we're going to have an actual _Christmas_ at the Clover Tower!?" Oh man. _Ooooh_ man.

This was either going to be really awesome, or really bad.

"And...a festival?" What other holidays does Wonderland have? "Can we go? Can we go, _please?_ "

"Of course!" Nightmare declared, lifting his chin up in the air as we stood. Cold air hit my face and I blinked, confused. I raised a hand up to my face and paused.

Was I... _crying?_ What-What for? Why am I...c-crying?

I tensed when arms wrapped around my shoulder, tail sliding around my waist in a protective hold. "Alexis, chuu! No crying!"

"P-Pierce?" I was so lost. What was going on?

Why did I...

Why did I want to crawl up in a hole and bawl my eyes out? Why does it feel like someone's ripping my heart out of my chest? It still hurts...

For once, instead of fighting against Pierce's clingy-ness, I welcomed it. It was comforting, and made me feel just a little better.

* * *

Gray stared at Nightmare, a deep frown etched onto his face. Nightmare flinched, removing his gaze from a distracted Alexis and Pierce. Julius was also gazing at Nightmare with what appeared to be a disapproving stare.

 _What did you do to her mind?_ Gray demanded mentally, giving Nightmare access to his thoughts just this once.

Julius was completely silent, not thinking anything in particular.

Nightmare reluctantly said, _I cleared her thoughts. She was starting to feel horrible for leaving her brother behind._

Julius' eyes then narrowed, almost glaring. _That's breaking the rules. A role-holder is not meant to interfere with a foreigner's decision to stay or leave Wonderland._

 _I'm not breaking anything!_ Nightmare protested, and cast a quick glance to the girl in question as she scowled at Pierce kissing the tears on her face. _She asked me to help her, so I did._

 _Lord Nightmare..._ Gray warned, _Are you certain that you are not letting your own emotions getting the better half of you?_

Nightmare looked torn between a look of a-deer-caught-in-the-headlights and completely offended. He settled for uncertainty, which he was _very_ much so. Nightmare had known Alexis' mother, back when the woman was in Wonderland herself in the Country of Diamond. He was able to connect to her through dreams, teasing his younger half constantly. He may even say that he possibly held feelings for the girl's mother, and took away Cathryn's memory of her parents death in an attempt to make her happier as she was always so upset and torn about it. It was like she was going to break...

He was mistaken. Because of his foolish mistake Cathyrn left Wonderland-not even her feelings for the Black Rabbit enough to make her stay. She was always under the impression that she needed to get home to take care of her elderly parents, as they were apparently unable to care for themselves. Back when she _was_ in Wonderland, she had taken care of his younger self constantly and had always gotten on him (Clover Nightmare) that he should quit his habit of smoking and just go to a hospital already so that he wouldn't keel over dead.

She was such a violent woman... but very kind.

Her daughter was very similar to her. Now, Nightmare held no romantic feelings for Alexis whatsoever and knew that she viewed him as a brother-figure of sorts so he tried to live up to that title. Having no siblings of his own he didn't really understand completely what big brothers were to do other than what he saw in Wonderland. However he was under the impression that the big brother was supposed to "protect" the younger sister, so that was exactly what Nightmare was doing-or at least trying to do.

He wasn't going to make the same mistake that he did before, erasing the most tragic part of her history from her mind...or at the very least, putting it into the darkest parts of her mind-to an area she refuses to access. It seemed that her heart still remembered. And trying to put those feelings with memory, she was causing herself nothing but pain.

But maybe it was because her brother-her _real_ brother, wasn't exactly... true? Derek was real, that much was for certain, but... he and Alexis weren't completely blood related. In fact, it's probably because of that that she was even able to start to remember him at all. Or why she was able to fit into Wonderland, but that was most likely because her mother had visited Wonderland before her, so it might possibly be in her genes.

But Alexis' responsibility to take care of her brother was tearing away at her... making her guilt eat at her. It kept making her lost. So, Nightmare was either going to have to make some preparations for an uninvited guest with a certain rabbit, or he was going to have to make her forget all about her big brother.

...No. No, he wasn't going to make that mistake again. He isn't going to repeat the past. Nightmare was going to be the best brother-figure he could be in this situation for the meantime, and he was going to make sure that Alexis was happy.

 _I'm certain, Gray._

He tried to correct his mistake once, and helped Peter smuggle Alice into Wonderland without Julius' consent. She ended up happy, according to their plan-even if it wasn't with Peter himself. She got married to Blood Dupre, and was in the middle of having their first child.

But that wasn't good enough for Nightmare. No... No, that wouldn't correct his mistake. That wouldn't let him atone. He listened to the dreams of those in the foreigners world. Listened to their thoughts.

And he found her. Not just her, but her brother as well. Two blood-children of Cathryn Lillian Anderson. Half-siblings. One was pelted with the fear of those he cared about dying, losing them completely. Another was left with the fear of being alone. They both had fears of abandonment, and relied on one another so much.

Nightmare cursed in his head, realizing his mistake. It would take some time however... Quite a bit of time. Would Julius even permit it?

 _What are you thinking, Caterpillar?_ The devil himself hissed, sending him a piercing gaze. Nightmare frowned, looking at the mortician. He felt like protesting that he wasn't a caterpillar, but instead a "bagworm" who deserved more respect as he was Lord of Clover Tower _and_ Julius' landlord, but held his tongue.

He had Peter grab Alexis, taking her to Wonderland. When Peter first saw Alexis he scowled and told Nightmare that he'd rather shoot her. Then they made a deal. Peter could "watch" Alexis for a bit before making the final decision to help him, to see if it was worth it or not. He knew the rabbit was still torn up over Alice, and needed someone to comfort him. Alexis would do just that with her presence, if she was anything like her mother at all.

Gradually Peter did get comfort-whether it be in the morbid sense that someone else was feeling bad, or if he actually started to enjoy the presence of the girl without her knowing.

He helped Nightmare in the end, having grown a soft spot for the girl. It wasn't anything like the love he felt for Alice, who had dearly treasured the "three o'clock time" and "Sunday Afternoon" with her sister. The time she had spent with _him_. This was different. Alice was Peter's first love. Alexis was probably Peter's first _friend_.

"Pierce, let go of me!" Nightmare turned his gaze onto the freckled-face brunette, who was scowling at Pierce as the dormouse kept trying to kiss her. He smirked, amused, before coughing into his fist as beads of sweat trailed down his face. He could feel the sweat rolling down his back, causing his white-ruffle shirt to stick to his back. His pants clung to his legs. His throat and mouth were dry. "Gray! Help me-" Her eyes grew comically wide as Pierce landed a kiss on her mouth, and she quickly reached up and smacked him upside the head. Pierce flinched, tears welling up in his eyes. Alexis winced and stammered out an awkward apology, causing Pierce to grow a smile quickly.

It was quite amusing, actually.

With Pierce... Alexis could be happy. She _is_ happy with him. _Let's hope it stays that way,_ He thought, placing a hand to his chin. _As long as Joker doesn't get his hands on her, everything should be fine._

 **"Sister?"**

Stress lines grew on Nightmare's face, _Or maybe not._ He completely forgot about the twins. He opened his mouth to tell Gray to grab Alexis, but the girl had sprinted off as fast as she possible could, screaming at the top of her lungs as Dee and Dum chased her.

... "G-Gyah! Alexis!" Pierce wasted no time in chasing after them.

...

Julius deadpanned, "You are all a bunch of idiots."

Nightmare whined loudly, "Gray~ Julius is being mean!"

Gray sent Julius a look, before sighing. "Just don't do anything misleading, Lord Nightmare. Alexis is unstable enough as is."

Nightmare let out an indignant cry. "What do you mean by "misleading", Gray? Huh? Do you not trust me even though I'm your boss? Even though I'm important..."

"But I _do_ respect you, sir."

"Suggesting I'll do something "misleading" means that you don't trust me! I'm important-"

"Yes, you are _very_ very important Lord Nightmare. I respect you very much." Gray was smiling at this point, blocking his thoughts from Nightmare once again. Nightmare perked up a little at his words, but still didn't completely believe him. Julius looked like he wanted to hit them both with something, and to be anywhere but there.

"Ehhh? _Really?_ " He narrowed his eyes.

Gray nodded fervently. "Mm! Very much so! Now, if you managed to help me locate Alexis, I'll respect you even more so!"

"Aha! Exactly! You should respect me because I am a very important person _and_ your boss! Of course I'll help you find Alexis!" In fact, he was getting a little worried himself about the girl. The twins aren't...the most _friendly_ of people. "This way-" He took one step and pain flared through his legs, his lungs crying out painfully as blood suddenly bubbled up his throat and out of his mouth.

Julius turned his tone into that of disgust, not exactly happy to see blood spilling everywhere. "Hurry up and go to a hospital! Are you still as stupid as you were last April Season?"

"I-I refuse-!" Gray wasted no time in moving over and rubbing a hand on Nightmare's back.

* * *

And...I'm safe. I think.

Oh, crap. _Where am I?_ I looked around in confusion, frozen as I tried to figure out where I was. I had no idea. People kept walking by me, not really paying attention, not really caring. They just strode on past. I inhaled sharply, looking around frantically.

Which way had I come from? Damn it... No, no, no. This isn't happening. I'm not lost. I-I'm not...

"Ah, Alexis!" I stiffened. Slowly I turned my head, and was greeted with the sight of a _smiling_ Joker. "It's been quite a while since you visited the Circus; I was beginning to get worried that you wouldn't show up for the show." He chuckled lightly, and I was taken aback by the sudden change of attitude towards me. He paused, seeing my expression. He frowned. "Is something the matter?"

"Y-You..."

 _"Haha, stupid brat's got her tongue caught!"_

That voice... My eyes trailed fearfully towards the mask on his belt, and Joker seemed to notice my fear. "Eh? Did my counterpart do something to you?"

 _"H-Hey, Joker, what are you-mff!_ " Joker, the-the _nice_ Joker, put his hand over the mask, muffling it. The nice Joker looked surprised for a moment before grinning, this...seeming more _genuine_ then all of his others.

"It's not nice to be rude to Miss Alexis, Joker." His smile broadened, and I had no idea if I was supposed to be scared of this guy or not anymore. Joker flashed me a smile, "Please do forgive Black, Miss Alexis."

Agh...didn't I tell him not to call me "Miss"? I forget. I forget a lot of things, actually... Hm. Eh, who cares? Wait, "Black?"

Didn't... Didn't mean Joker compare me to "White"? Hold on, does that mean...

"By "Black"... Does that make you "White" then!?" Joker looked surprised, his eyes widening just a bit.

"Yes..." So...

"Good Joker, bad Joker?" I questioned dumbly, pointing at each Joker in question as I tried to put everything together in my head.

"...Of sorts. We are actually one being."

"So you're saying that I should punch you in the face right now for trying to rape me?"

His eyes grew wide, stunned.

Oddly, I have a feeling that Joker doesn't surprise easily-being a Jester and all-but I seem to be doing that quite easily. I watched him sputter, trying to come up with a response.

"I-You-Ahem." He cleared his throat, placing a hand over his chest. "I can assure you that I would do no such thing, and neither would Black. We are unlike some of the other role-holders, or inhabitants of Wonderland for that matter. He was merely trying to get you in a cell."

"Why is that any better!?" I didn't want to go to prison! _What did I do wrong?_ Joker chuckled at me. No...

 _White_ Joker chuckled at me, while _Black_ Joker let out muffled screaming. He totally deserved being muffled though-he scared the hell out of me. Jerk. "Because you still have your innocence in tact. Now I hope you don't mind the off-topic change, but...what did you think of the show?"

"H-Hah?" I was startled. "Oh, uh, it-it was good..." I then grinned, excited all of a sudden. I looked up at Joker with a huge smile, surprising him _again_. I seem to be making a bad habit out of that. "How did you get them so good at throwing knives!?" Probably a stupid question since it's Wonderland. I then asked, "Did you-Did you put something on the tiger's fur to make it _not_ catch on fire!?"

"Of course not," Joker replied and grinned, holding a finger up to his lips as he leaned down so he could look me in the eyes, "But we can't allow a magician to reveal his secrets, now can we?" I scowled, pouting as I crossed my arms. That was so unfair! Unfair, I tell you!

"Fine..." I then realized something, "Hey, Joker- _Hah?_ " Wait, where'd he go? I uncrossed my arms and looked around in confusion, trying to figure out where he went He just vanished out of thin air. Okay, so Joker's gone, I'm still lost, and I have no idea how to get back to Pierce and the others... Great. Just great.

 **"Sister!"** I wasn't even able to scream.

I found myself pinned to the ground on my front, but instead of feeling blades slicing through my skin arms had wrapped around my shoulder and waist, a pair of bodies tackling me and sending me sprawled against the ground while being crushed by their combined weight. " _No!"_ I screeched, terror hitting me. Fear rushed through my veins as I struggled, trying to get out from under them. No, no, no-I-I don't want to die-!

"Why do you keep runnin' from us?"

"Yeah! We just wanna play with you!"

"I-I refuse!" Let me go, let me go-oh my god, they're going to kill me. I'm going to die. "G-Get off-"

 **"Do you hate us?"** I froze at the words they uttered. The god damned _words_. It was like those words were the very key to unlocking what "kindness" I had and made me guilt instantly.

"N-No..." I stammered, feeling the heat creep up on my face. I slowly turned my head and stiffened, getting a view of Dee's eyes staring _straight_ at me. Which means if he's on my left... I turned my head again and Dum had tears in his eyes, his arms around my shoulders. "I-I don't...h- _hate_ you guys..."

"Then why do you keep runnin' from us, sister?" Dum demanded. Dee whined,

"If you don't hate us why do you keep runnin' away!?"

I cried out, "I run away because-because you guys keep trying to _kill_ me!" A-And stop calling me "sister"! It's weird! I don't even have a brother-

 _-"Idiot"-_

I tensed, and Dee and Dum slowly loosened their holds on me.

Dee started to say, "B-But we're not-" but, I cut him off, knocking both him and Dum onto the ground as I finally managed to push them off. I quickly scooted away from them and sat up straight, stumbling as I pushed myself onto my feet. I hugged myself, scowling down at them. Dee looked up at me with teary blue eyes, the adorable look on his and his brother's face making me want to give in and tackle them both in hugs.

 _Damn it. I'm blaming Gray and Pierce._ It-it's because of them, I swear! I feel like I'm turning more sadistic every day... Who the hell thinks that a crying person is adorable!? _ACK! D-Don't...give...in..._ I lifted my head up, trying not to look at them, but my eyes refused to move. _I-I refuse to forgive them for... for..._

"S-Stop crying already!"

I tackled Dum, as he was the closest, before reaching an arm out and pulling Dee towards me, hugging him around the neck. They tensed, surprised. **"Sister?"**

"I-I hugged you, so-so stop crying already!" I made to pull away and release, face red with embarrassment, but they quickly grabbed me.

"Hehee!" Dum snickered, and I froze as he pulled me to him, his arms tightly around my neck as he brought his lips to my ear. "Does this mean we can keep you?"

"Yay! We get to keep sister!" Dee cheered, his arms around my torso and keeping my arms pinned down beneath his. He pouted and said, "Boss got Big sister all to himself, so we never get to play with her anymore, an' you kept runnin' from us..."

"But you said you don't hate us, which means we can keep you, right?"

"We get to keep sister!"

I struggled in their hold, instantly hating myself for giving into their sad faces. _Damn it..._ They tricked me. They freaking _tricked_ me! They had it all planned out, didn't they? Damn it... "Let me go! I'm-I'm not letting you "keep" me!" Stupid twins! I'll beat them up for this! ARGH!

 **" _Ehhh?_ " **Lemme go! I'm not some toy!

Suddenly Dee and Dum were grabbed by their collars and forced off of me, a voice saying angrily, "Hey you brats, she said for you to get off of her!"

"Let go you chickie rabbit!"

"Stupid newbie hare!"

Elliot growled, "What was that?" Dee and Dum wasted no time in hurling out insults towards the second-in-command. Elliot's ear twitched and he quickly slammed the twins heads together before dropping them back onto the ground, stepping over them and helping me stand. I grabbed his hand reluctantly, still able to remember the time he shot at me, but let him help knowing he was actually a nice person. He-He was just doing his job after all. He wouldn't-He probably wouldn't have shot at me otherwise. "Are you alright? The brats didn't do anything, did they?"

"N-No, I'm-I'm fine..." He grinned.

"That's good! Hey-"

"Ah, if it isn't the little Miss foreigner." I tensed, before relaxing and grinning up at Blood, who had an arm around a three-month pregnant Alice. "I trust you enjoyed the Circus?" Dee and Dum let out complaints, not liking how they were suddenly being ignored. Elliot glared and hit them both upside the head, merely making them shout more. I looked at them nervously before staring back at Blood and Alice, offering a smile.

"Y-yeah! It was-It was awesome! Did you go?"

Alice nodded, before asking, "You didn't see us?"

"No..."

Blood suddenly smirked, a thought seeming to hit him. He turned to look down at his wife, commenting, "A certain _dormouse_ must have been _distracting_ her during the show. No wonder she found it enjoyable." Alice slapped his arm without a second thought, and I was left in a spluttering mess as I tried to come up with a proper response. My face started to heat up.

"Wha-No! You-You're insane!"

"I never claimed to be sane, Alexis."

"S-Still! You're crazy!"

"I'm not crazy, I'm just positively _mad._ " He smirked.

Alice scowled, "Blood, Alexis, be nice before I separate you both." Blood looked at Alice out of the corner of his eyes before sighing.

"Very well... My apologies, little miss, but I'm afraid we have to get going otherwise my wife will start to cause a fuss because my attention isn't solely on her. She is quite a jealous young lady, you know?" He tipped his hat at me, causing me to blink.

"Blood-" Alice looked like she was about to start yelling, but Blood quickly placed a hand over her mouth and turned her around, walking away.

"E-Eh? B-Blood!" Elliot called, grabbing the twins by their shirt collars, before quickly nodding his head to me in a goodbye before rushing to catch up with his boss. I waved, confused at what just happened. I turned my head, about to walk in a random direction in an attempt to find Pierce and Nightmare and the others, when a body suddenly slammed into mine.

"Alexis!" Wait, hold on-

 _"Oof!"_ I grunted, stumbling as I wrapped my arms around Pierce's neck from reflex as he crashed into me. His arms wrapped around my waist tightly, pulling me to him as his tail swished back-and-forth frantically. "W-What the hell, Pierce-?"

"Uwaaaaahhhh!" W-What!? Is he- _Oh, shit! G-GYAH!_ W-What do I do? What do I do? S-Stupid, I don't-I don't know what to do!

"S-Stop crying!" I exclaimed, alarmed. I-I don't-crap! I don't know what I'm supposed to d-do! "P-Pierce, hey-Look, it-it's okay!" R-Right? What-What is he even _crying_ over? Idiot Pierce, can't he at least tell what's wrong!? "J-Just, look, s-see? Everything's okay!"

"B-but..." He lifted his head from my neck and sniffled, his grip tightening, "Y-You..." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Hah?" I did what? Wait, is he crying because I got lost? He... No. No way. Pierce wouldn't have gotten _that_ w-worried... right?

His bottom lip trembled and his shoulders started to shake again. Another wave of tears started to form in his eyes, threatening to fall down his face. Q-Quit it... Stop crying. ACK! O-Okay... do what you did last time, Alexis. Just-Just hug him or-or something...

But sometimes my hugs don't work...

My face turned red and I scowled, diverting my gaze. I stiffened when Pierce took the liberty of sliding his hands up my back, burying his face in the crook of my neck. I held my breath, staring at him with wide eyes. I could feel his tears against my skin... Awkwardly I raised a hand and pet him on the head, hoping that would calm him down. Okay... Okay, you can do this.

Taking a few deep breaths, I prepared myself for my next course of action. "P-Pierce...look-look at me." He paused, and after a moment's hesitation he pulled his head away and looked down at me, blinking in confusion as the tears continued to fall silently down his face. My face burned a bit, and keeping one arm around his neck, I placed a hand behind the back of his head and quickly forced him to lean down. I stood up a bit straighter and lifted my head, landing an awkward kiss on his mouth. His only visible eye widened, but it quickly closed as he reacted to the kiss without a second of hesitation, pulling me closer to him as he forced my mouth open.

My heart thumped loudly in my chest, and I had an annoying feeling that his ear was twitching again. I felt his tail curl around my legs as I tried to kiss back.

Do you know how weird it is trying to kiss someone when you have _zero_ experience? Yeah, pretty damn weird. Still felt...nice though.

I started to go light-headed, which was almost as bad as the fact that I could barely freaking think. I-I just kissed him to get him to stop crying and-and now I...

 _Pierce..._ The only thing I could really think of was _him_. I grabbed a fistful of hair, tangling my fingers in the orange-and-yellow mass, and gasped when Pierce pulled away. Air... I can-I can breathe... "Ah-! H-Hey," I flinched and looked at him alarmed, my entire body seeming to tingle at his touch. He cupped my face with one hand, his other resting on my arm as his lips trailed down my jawline to my neck. " _Nnng..._ Q-Quit it!" Freaking-we're in _public!_ P-People are-ACK! Stupid Pierce, what is he d-doing!? "Ow! I said stop it, damn it!" _Stupid!_ I smacked him in the back of the head, and jolted when he resorted to hugging me tightly, shoulders shaking as he tried to hold back another sob. "P-Pierce?" I asked uncertainly, face heating up a little.

"You... Th-They keep t-trying to take you from me..." What? Who? Dee and Dum? I'm not-I'm not dating them though-that would be messed up, man. Sorry, but I'm not into polyandry. Gah-Back to the subject! "I-I'm not..." He brushed his nose against my face and I closed my left eye, scrunching my nose up as his hair tickled my skin. "Don't... I won't let them take you. I-I'll kill them..."

H- _Haaah!?_ "You-You can't kill them!" I-Isn't he supposed to be _scared_ of them? I pulled away from Pierce, forcing him to let go of me. He stared down at me, his green eyes soulless.

He wasn't in control. _Crap. Not good, not good, really not good- Snap out of it, Pierce!_

"Be-Besides, I'm-I'm your "treasure" remember!? Th-Therefore there's no need to-to _k-kill_ anyone! Haha..." I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my neck. Th-This isn't good. I suddenly came up with an idea, hoping this would help, "I-I know! How-How about we go goldfish hunting or s-something? Or-Or ride the ferris wheel?" I held a hand up and pointed in a random direction, about to start walking that way in hopes that he would follow and everything would be back to normal, but Pierce was completely out of it.

I didn't even hear his footsteps as he ran up from behind me and grabbed my hand, whirling me around and kissing me roughly. My eyes widened and I stiffened, not sure how to react to the sudden attack. He cupped my face with his hands and pulled away just barely, his nose brushing against mine.

"You belong to me..." He mumbled darkly, and I wished more than anything for him to just be smiling again. He asked, his voice deeper than usual, "but do you want to belong to them?" W-What!? B-Belong to-Oh _hell no!_ We are not going there! I managed to keep him from going on a killing spree so far, and I plan to keep it that way. Swallowing the lump in my throat, and I said-er, more like stammered,

"You-I-Well, you-you know..." I diverted my gaze, feeling his eyes staring straight at me-almost like it was looking through my soul itself. I bit my lip, glancing up at him nervously. I cleared my throat, slightly fearful of what might happen if I don't actually say something. _Aw, crap.. W-What do I say!?_ I-I said that I was "his" how many times now? "...You sound so stupid right now." ACK! No, that's not what I wanted to say!

"E-Eh?" He appeared stunned.

"Yeah. You really _are_ a complete _IDIOT_ if you think-if you think that I even _like_ Dee and Dum." To prove my point-well, really more to just hurt him for being a damn idiot, I reached up and grabbed a hold of his bangs, tugging on it harshly.

Pierce let out a loud pained cry, in which I scoffed and released him, crossing my arms as he stumbled back. "Ow~! Wh-What did you do that for!?"

I scowled at him, unamused. "You-You were being stupid." I flinched, seeing how he looked about to cry again. "J-Just... Just stop crying and smile, or I-I won't hang out with you for the next two time periods." He looked surprised, before grinning and lunging forward, wrappings his arms around me as he planted multiple kisses on my face. "H-Hey, s-stop it! P-Pierce-!"

"Chuu! You're so cute~!"

"H-hey! I said to get off!"

"B-But..." His ear and tail drooped and I stiffened, eyeing him with wide eyes. "You... You really _do_ want them instead of me..."

 _D-Damn it..._ I scowled at Pierce, resisting the urge to smack him for getting the waterworks started again. "P-Pierce... Look at me." He raised his gaze and locked eyes, staring at me hurt. It was a wonder, no...a mystery actually, as to when he stopped running away when he was under the impression I hated him. "Who..." I swallowed, rather embarassed to say something so... _cliche._ Or was it cheesy? I wasn't sure at this point anymore. I diverted my gaze from him, scratching the side of my neck. "J-Just...w-who's my b-boyfriend?"

He tilted his head at me in confusion, not understanding what I was getting me. "...Me?"

"Y-Yeah. So-So there you go, dumbass. Stop-Stop being so stupid and...and delusional." Yeah, that was a good word. Delusional. I love _Pierce_ -Like! I like him! No love here! Nope. Refusal. Only three months. I've only known him for three months and have been dating him for two of those and oh my god, how fast has our relationship been going?

I don't care what Vivaldi said about feelings growing really fast in Wonderland, this is ridiculous! You can't...fall for someone in the course of a month, can you? Maybe I should ask Alice or Nightmare...

But doesn't falling for someone really depend on the amount of time you spend with them and how compatible you two are? In that case, it shouldn't be too much of a big deal...

Agh... my head hurts.

"Alexis!" I heard Gray's voice calling out and I turned my head tell him where I was, but Pierce quickly cupped my face and kissed my forehead, a smile spreading across his lips.

"I love you, chuu... I do, I do... I really love you. I won't let anyone else have you..." My face burned red and I scowled as his ear twitched, signalling the rapid beating of my heart.

"Sh-Shut up... You-You say that to everybody..." To Peter and Elliot and Nightmare and Gray... even...Alice.

"Mmm... They're nice. But you're different, chuu." He kissed my cheek before planting one on my nose. My face just kept getting redder, and if he didn't pull away soon I think my heart was going to explode. "I love you... " Suddenly he gained a burst of hyper energy, which was probably from the coffee he drank earlier before we left. Coffee addict... Cute coffee addict though. I felt my lips twitch upwards in a smile at his excited face, and I shook my head at the ridiculousness of his actions. Stupid Pierce... you're such a weirdo.

He grabbed my hands and looked like he was about to jump up-and-down and off of walls. "Can we go to Summer again, chuu!? In four time periods? Gowland opened up the swimming pool and it's really really nice!"

S-Swimming pool? Oh no... Th-That means...

 _Swim suits._ I swallowed the lump in my throat, and was about to decline when I saw the hopeful look on his face. Ah crap...he was giving me _those_ eyes... "Y-yeah, sure. Why not?"

As he hugged me, I felt like I had just signed a death warrant.

Nightmare~! Save me! Or-Or Gray! Gray, hurry and get your ex-assassinating ass over here! WAAAAAHHHHH! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!

 _-"Alexis"-_

I flinched suddenly, my head gaining a headache out of nowhere. Ow... that was weird. Did someone say my name?

 **THE PLOT IS ACTUALLY GETTING THERE FINALLY! BWAHAHA! She finally knows that there's "Black" and "White". Poor Alexis still thinks that _White_ is the nice guy, though... Eh, there will time for that later. So she doesn't remember Derek, and Nightmare is planning something. What will happen with the Jokers? Is Nightmare going to keep Derek out of her memory out of selfishness or is he going to let her remember after a specific amount of time? BA dun dund dun dun! **

**Read and review, please! I like to know what you guys think. :)**


	9. Swimming in the Summer

Leia had to drag me to the pool, greeting Gowland (She said his name so I knew what it was) and pushed me into the changing rooms. I let out a squeak as I stumbled, and screamed as I was forced into a stall. "Hurry up and get changed, Alexis! We're here for one time period and that's that!"

"Wha-Why-I don't- _Fine!_ Jerk!" Jesus-I'm going to kill her one of these days! And it'll be in the most painful way possible too! I scowled as I threw on my swimsuit, sticking my clothes in a bag that Leia had thrown at me. I tugged at the hem of my swim-shirt, as that's what I'm going to call it from now on, and looked myself in the mirror for a minute before sighing.

I looked _really_ weird in fitted clothes. At least, I thought so. Horror then hit me and I quickly grabbed my towel, desperately wrapping it around my waist in an attempt to cover my bare legs. He-He already saw my underwear... I _refuse_ to-to let him see me in a b-bathing suit... I managed to tie it succefully around my waist and breathed in deeply, trying to get myself to relax. O-Okay... _C-Calm down, Alexis. It's just Pierce-he doesn't pay much attention to that..._

Okay, that was bullcrap. He mentioned multiple times that he preferred me wearing his clothes and that I looked "cute" in certain dresses. Then again he just calls me cute all the time, so it doesn't really matter...

 _I am **not** getting into the pool, _I decided, figuring I would just watch Pierce swim. Wet clothes cling to your body, and if that happened then he'd probably be scarred for life... _Wow... I am **such** a girl. _Ugh. I hate being female. Okay Alexis, just stop thinking and you should be fine.

"Are you done yet!?" Hold on, woman! Geez... I unlocked the stall door and stepped, seeing Leia standing there in a navy-and-white striped swim-suit. It went well with her blonde hair, actually. She had a towel slung over her shoulder. "Let's go. We have work to do."

"Work?" I repeated dumbly, furrowing my eyebrows and scrunching my nose in confusion.

"Fending off lust-driven males," She drawled, voice completely dull and uninterested in the conversation. "Do you not understand the meaning of "females in swim-suits"?"

"Girls in swim suits," I responded boredly. I don't think those kind of things really happened at public pools... Then again, what do I really know about Wonderland? I'm an... outsider. Someone who doesn't really belong...

That's right. I never thought much about it, but it...it would be impossible for me to live in Wonderland wouldn't it? I was from another world after all. Even with all the relationships I have with the people here...

I'd have to leave sometime, despite how much I...

I froze, lifting my head up in shock when I was greeted with prison bars. I turned around in confusion, about to yell for Joker and see if he was there, when I suddenly found myself standing by the pool next to Leia, who was now holding my towel up in her hand. "H-Hey! Give that back!"

"Why? You're going swimming, aren't ya? Ya don't swim with a _towel_."

"S-Still!" It-it was embarrassing... Before I could argue anymore, she walked away and went to talk to a random brunette faceless man.

"Alexis?" I jumped and whirled around in surprise, seeing a very familiar pink-haired teen staring down at me. Boris looked stunned. "Nice...swim suit."

"Sh-Shut up! J-Just... Where's Pierce? He-He wanted to meet me here." I said quickly.

"Haven't seen 'im." Boris crossed his arms over his chest, and I blinked a few times when I realized what was wrong with the picture.

"Where are your clothes?" He was wearing a pair of swimtrunks. Wait-GAH! MY EYES!

I made myself stare him straight in the eye, wishing I had some bleach at that moment. I momentarily wished I was blind. I-I mean he didn't look _bad_ , but... it was really weird. Like that time when I first when camping with Ace (against my will) and he made me where his shirt after I got soaked when I fell into a river. The feeling I had then is the same feeling now. They were both eye-candy, but then again... WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE IN WONDERLAND SO- Agh! How did Alice get used to this!?

"Hm? Oh, I was going to hang out here with the twins and Gowland for a bit." He then grinned, a mischievous glint in his golden eye. He leaned down and poked me in the forehead, smirking. "But now I changed my mind. I'm gonna bother ya for a bit 'til your "charming" comes."

"He-He's not my "charming"!" I growled, feeling my face heat up in embarrassment. "Get your facts straight!"

"I'm wrong?" He said in surprise, causing me to scowl in response. He stared at me for a few moments before laughing, somehow finding what I said amusing. I flinched out of reflex when his hand landing on my head and ruffled my hair. I opened an eye and cried out, not liking the current situation. "Whatever! I'll just tell Pierce that you're datin' me then and that's the problem solved!"

Before I could stop myself I found myself blurting, "No! Don't you dare!" I quickly pulled his hand off my head and scowled, stomping away-or I would have, if two bodies didn't tackle me and send me flying into the water.

 **"Sister~!"**

"GYAH- _BUrg-gurgle-!"_ My scream was cut off as I was knocked underwater, Dee and Dum both clinging to my waist and dragging me down. They kicked their legs, still holding onto me, and I gasped loudly for air when we hit the surface. W-Wait, Dee and Dum!? Didn't Boris say- _DAMN IT!_ "W-What are you-What are you two doing!?"

"We're playin' with sister!"

"Yeah! Chickie-Rabbit dragged us off last time! We didn't get to play with you then!"

I growled, "I don't want to _be_ played with!" They pouted at me and tears started to well up in their eyes, causing me to inhale sharply and stiffen. Oh no... Ah crap. Stupid, stupid, stupid, no crying! No crying I tell you! "S-Stop it! H-Hey!"

"B-But..." Dee's lips trembled. "You...don't like us?"

"You-You said you didn't hate us earlier! Were you lyin'!?" Dum demanded, his face as though he was about to burst into tears. "We just wanted to spend time with you!"

"Yeah! We-We figured it was better than killin' you an' splittin' you in half!"

All the blood drained out of my face, and I found my voice cracking and growing small. "W-What...?"

Dum nodded, "We were goin' to share you, but we figured you wouldn't like that."

They...they were...seriously planning on-on _cutting me in half?_

M-Maybe I should have just let Pierce lock me up... Th-Then I won't have my life threatened _every damn day_.

Suddenly Dee and Dum were yanked off of me, and Boris' arms were wrapped around my shoulders with my back against his chest. W-Wait, he's-he's a cat; cat's don't like water... "I told ya not to threaten her!"

 **"We weren't!"** They protested. After a bit of struggling, I finally got Boris to release me and I took that moment of freedom to swim a good distance away and sink down to my shoulders in the water.

I jolted, a squeak escaping my lips as arms snaked around my torso. I stiffened when coffee-breath brushed against my neck, sending goosebumps along my skin. I didn't even need to look to know who it was.

"Wh-Why didn't you wait for me?" P-P-P-Pierce! G-GAH! T-Too close, too close, w-way too close!

I turned my head to look at him, only to freeze on the spot when I realized what was happening. "I-I did wait and-and-AND PUT A SHIRT ON!" I squirmed in his hold, trying to get away. N-Not good, not good, not good- _GYAH! W-Why is he sh-shirtless-_ Oh, wait, swimming pool. Duh. _J-Just let me go!_ Though I do want you to keep holding me. _NO! BAD THOUGHTS, DAMN IT! THIS IS GOING PAST THE LINE!_ There were c-certain boundaries, and-and Pierce just crossed the last one.

...Or do I say that to make myself feel better? I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!

"Ehh? Why?" He appeared genuinely confused, and the look on his face was cute as all hell. NO! Alexis, bad! Stop it! I watched him tilt his head, blinking at me curiously. My face flared red and I scowled, resisting the urge to yank on his ears when they twitched. "Alexis?"

"Just-Just let go of me!"

"B-But I don't want to!"

"I-I don't care! Let go! You're distracting!"

I...I think I hear Boris and Leia laughing at me in the background. Why? Wait...

I'm fairly certain that my face turned fifty shades of red at that moment, the realization of what I said dawning.

"What do you mean?" I was about to push Pierce away when Dee and Dum grabbed my arms, Dum kicking Pierce in the shin and insulting him. "Stupid rat-go somewhere else!"

"Uwaah! A-Alexis!"

"Hey," I snapped, glaring at Dum. The red twin stared at me in surprise, not expecting me to go all protective. "Be nice! Otherwise I'll make sure to _never_ play with you no matter _what_ you try! Understand? I'll tell Blood!" I'd rather not play with them at all-well, at least I'd rather their "play" not involving "let's see who can get Alexis to die first"! They're... _okay_ when they're not putting me in life-threatening situations. You know, such as trying to decide whether or not to "split me in half"?

The twins tensed and glanced at each other.

"He'll take away our pay..."

"An' our vacation time..."

 **"We won't let you tell him anythin'!"**

I got out of their hold and scowled down at them, "Yeah, well, be nice to Pierce and I won't _have_ to tell him." They both huffed and gave me these unimpressed looks, and I merely crossed my arms and smirked. "Uh-Huh." Year younger than me-Ha! They act like ten-year-olds! ...I feel like I'm being a hypocrite. "You heard me. Hey, hey, Boris!" I suddenly gained an idea-something that would allow me to vent while being fun at the same time. The cat-eared teen turned his head and looked at me, curiously. His ear twitched in response, showing he was listening. "Do you have any water guns?"

...He grinned so widely, I almost thought that I started World War III.

...

"Whoa!" I screamed as I got pelted in the face with water, and tried to run in the pool but only managing to walk so fast. "Damn it-Take this!" I quickly pointed my gun at Boris and pulled the trigger, water gushing out. It _would_ have hit him in the face, but he ducked underwater in time to avoid it and instead got hit in the back by Dee, Dum attacking poor Pierce who was trying to avoid all the danger.

"Uwaaah-!" Pierce screamed loudly, multiple faceless turning their heads to see what was going on. "He-Help-!"

"Pierce-" I began to turn as I said his name, but a hit in the face sent me into a coughing fit. Boris laughed at me, and I brushed my bangs back as I scowled at him. I gave him the darkest glare I could muster and pumped the gun, preparing to shoot at him again.

"Sis, sis!" Dee shouted, his brother right beside. "We'll be on your team!"

"Yeah, yeah! We'll protect you!" Okay... I thought they were planning my murder?

Actually, now that I thought about it, Dee and Dum have really only been going for Boris and Pierce-one of which kept attacking me and the other who didn't really want to play.

You only live once... "Bring it!" Okay, I felt like a total jerk, but I shot at Pierce. He squeaked loudly and fell backwards, and before Boris could comment on Pierce's epic fail the twins had teamed up on him and nailed him in the face and chest. He let out a loud _"MRRROWW!"_

After Boris regained himself, he glared at the three of us who were laughing at him. Boris swam over to Pierce with an irritable look on his face and grabbed the dormouse by his ear, causing Pierce to let out a cry of pain. "Okay, that's it; Pierce, you're on my team. We're takin' them down."

"B-But, I-I don't want to-"

"Eh? Are you sure? My stomach's starting to feel empty right now..." He flashed a toothy grin at Pierce, who visibly shivered as stress lines formed on his face, his skin turning rather pale.

"I-I-I'll h-help... Just don't eat me!"

Boris snickered and slapped Pierce on the back, causing the dormouse to stumble forwards.

Dee grabbed my arm, causing me turn my head to look at him. "Hey, hear that sister? Boris an' the stupid mouse are teamin' up!" _He isn't stupid!_

"We're gonna have to go all out," Dum added as he grabbed my other arm. "We'll protect you!"

"Yeah! Don't worry!"

Aw~ So adorable when they're not plotting my death and being little mass murderers~! _Okay, hug them later. For now... REVENGE!_ "Okay; Boris!?"

"Hm?"

"Say "Cheese"!" Pierce snapped his head up in excitement when I said the magic "c" word, and jolted when water hit Boris. The Cheshire Cat gurgled for a moment as he went into a coughing fit, before he pumped up his gun. He treaded through the water with Dum racing after him, Dee standing beside me and pointing his gun at Pierce.

"E-Eh? N-No- _GWAAAAH!"_

...I'm fairly certain Dee, Dum, and I won.

...

Keeping the towel wrapped tightly around my body overtop my swimsuit, I quickly gave the cashier the money. I grabbed the ice cream and started to make my way over to one of the tables-the one Pierce was sitting at and moping.

...Damn it. Th-This better cheer him up. "Hey," I started, causing his ear to twitch as he lifted his head up to look at me. I awkwardly held out the ice cream cone to Pierce, feeling my face heat up. "Just-Just take the stupid thing."

He stared at me blankly for a few moments, as if not understand what I was doing, before breaking out into a huge smile. He grabbed the ice cream, but he also grabbed my arm. "Thank you!" I opened my mouth, about ready to say that I didn't really do anything, when he shot forward and pecked me on the cheek.

I stiffened. _S-Stupid..._ D-Don't just go and-and...

I was unable to finish my thoughts, seeing how happy he looked as he ate the ice cream. _F-Fine. Just-Just this once._ I'll let him get away with it just this once. _Damn it... Why do I have such a problem with affection anyway?_

Because it was embarrassing? It can't be because I'm not used to it... Or was I? I turned my head and stared down at the dormouse intently, trying to figure out what it was.

I was able to hug Nightmare and Gray without any problems-heck, even Peter and Vivaldi. I was a bit awkward with Boris, but I hugged him as well, so why is it only _Pierce?_ Was it because I liked him or...

...am I really that much of a bitch?

I scrunched my nose up and frowned, a look that someone could misunderstand as a glare forming on my face. I was used to hugging friends, Pierce was used to hugging people who generally hated him. Why was it that he was able to show affection easier than I could? "Pierce..."

"Hm?" He ate over half of his ice cream by this point, and looked up at me curiously, a smile on his face. I bit the inside of my cheek. "What is it, chuu?"

"I..." Say it. Come on, Alexis. _Say_ it. "I just...wanted to say..." SAY IT! Pierce tilted his head at me at this point, looking completely adorable. His wet hair clung to his face and stuck to his skin, framing his features.

"What is it, Alexis?" _GAH!_

"Nothing! N-Never mind!" My face was beet red at this point and I quickly turned around, storming away. Why can't I just say it!? ARGH! This is pissing me off... _I'm_ pissing me off. Why am I such a jerk?

"Boy problems?"

"Sh-Shut up, Leia."

Leia gave me a dull look from her spot on the lounging chair, her hands behind her head. "I'm merely asking. Here's another question; where's your icecream?"

"What do you mean?"

She smirked, and I gained a really bad feeling. "How cute. So you really _do_ care for him, huh?"

"W-What? Of course n-" The words died on my lips. Why...do I keep denying everything? Was it for defense? Did I not want to seem weak?

Leia rolled her eyes at me, and I stared at her in confusion. "Quit lyin' to yourself, kid. We all know ya love him."

"I-I do not-"

"-and we all know that ya don't want to _say_ anythin' because you're too much of a wuss to do it!"

This was angering me. Not so much the fact that she was purposely egging me on, but because of the truth of her words. I was terrified to tell him my real feelings.

...because if I did, would he leave? Would he be scared of me then? I-I didn't want to...I _don't_ want to lose Pierce. Damn it...

If I said it, would he leave me? Or is it that if I _don't_ say that he'll leave? I have no idea... I-I'm so scared.

"Go ahead and scream to the skies, it's not like I care. I'm just a Faceless, after all. What we say don't matter." Her grammar is, as Blood so kindly put it when we met, deplorable. "It's not like you'll listen to me, anyway..."

I didn't say anything for a long time, merely thinking about what she said. I raised my head and looked at the blue summer sky, trying to figure out what I should do. I know I can't keep being a jerk... a bitch. I can't. It's...not right. It's not fair to Pierce. I was being a coward. I keep running away.

Anger ran through me, and without thinking about it I kicked the chair that Leia was laying on. Pain flared through my foot and I cried, hopping on one foot for a moment as I tried to get it to stop hurting. Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it-OW! "PIERCE!" I ignored the multiple faceless staring at me as I yelled, and the twins and Boris who were arguing with each other. I ground my teeth together in anger as I whirled around and walked over to the dormouse.

Pierce looked stunned at my sudden change of personality, and he appeared to come to the realization that I was mad at him. Which I wasn't. I was mad at _myself_. My feet started to feel heavy, and I knew that was from the fear and reluctance of what I was doing. "A-Alexis? Wh-What's the matter? D-Did I make you mad!?" So nice how he isn't running away from me in terror anymore, and how he doesn't come up with the idea that I hate him-though there was an exception a few time periods ago. "W-What did I do!?"

"Just shut up!" He let out a small squeak, thinking that I was going to hit me, and froze when I wrapped my arms around his neck instead, hugging him tightly. D-Damn it... I-I can't say it properly, but... I-I can use actions, right? _Right?_ "O-Okay...? I'm-I'm not mad... I'm not..."

I'm not scared. I-I won't be scared. I-I can't be...

Leia felt a smirk spread across her lips at the scene, amused.

After a moment I pushed Pierce away from me and wiped at my eyes with the palm of my hand, scowling. I-I... need to be more honest. I can't keep acting this way. It's wrong. Sarah would strangle me if she saw how I was treating Pierce.

I used to help her with her and Jack's relationship, but why was it I have trouble helping my own?

...I wanna cook something now. Actually, not cook, but _bake_. What would I bake though?

I had a random flashback to when I gave Pierce a cheesecake that I bought because I was scared that he thought I hated him. M-Maybe I can make one as an apology? Ugh... I make no sense.

 _I want to go home..._ Why couldn't I just be back at Clover Tower in my room? I was always more calm in there. Then again, if we _were_ at Clover Tower I'd be working on that cheesecake.

"Pierce-" I was unable to finish my sentence, for Pierce lunged quicker than I could blink, hugging me tightly as he rested his head against mine. W-What is he- What the-Pierce!? How does he move so quick all the time- _Okay, stupid question._ Don't answer that.

Better yet... Why the hell does he put up with me? Why does _anyone_ put up with me? I _am_ a bitch.

Instead of struggling, I forced myself to relax in Pierce's hold, standing silently and waiting for him to say or do something.

"You're really pathetic..." Oh, thanks. Yeah, I know. Thanks for pointing it out, jerk. I scowled and made to pull away, insulted despite knowing it was the truth, when he tightened his grip and made it impossible for me to escape. He lifted his head and smiled down at me, and my eyes closed instinctively when he leaned down. He pressed his lips against my forehead, mumbling to himself. "One day..." One day what? I opened my eyes and tensed, seeing how close he was. My face heated up. "So cute~!"

I grumbled, "Sh-Shut up..." He was the cute one here. NO! I REFUSE- _No._

...I'm doing it again. I'm in denial. GET OUT OF DENIAL, ALEXIS!

 _Where's a damn wall when I need one...?_

I groaned and hung my head, rested my forehead against his shoulder. Then I remembered he was shirtless and accidentally looked down at his torso.

 _That_ was when so much blood fell out of my nose that I nearly fainted. Pierce let out a horrified squeak, alarmed at what happened. I lifted my head up and plugged my nose, trying to get the nosebleed to stop.

"A-Alexis! D-Doctor-we need a doctor!"

"I'm fine." I responded dryly, feeling a headache coming on. Wh-Why did Pierce have to be so... for lack of a better term and to save my dignity, "distracting"?

...DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! I AM NOT A PERVERT!

I'm blaming Nightmare for my misfortune. It's all because of him and Leia. They're the ones who keep calling me a pervert. I'm not... I swear. I swear I'm not. I _hope_ I'm not... Oh god, _am_ I? _GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

 **Thank you for pointing it out! I'm going to work on Alexis' character development a bit more. It does feel a bit like she went from more "dere" to total "tsun". DX That was a very good point, _Coy Serum_ , so thank you for pointing that out to me. **

**...Alexis has anger issues. Didn't notice that until I was rereading a few chapters of the original and this one. XD Fun.**


	10. Prisons and Cake

"What are you doing?" Nightmare asked curiously, watching me as I stood on my toes kneeling down in front of the over. He blinked multiple times, trying to read my mind and figure out what I was doing. "What's the occasion for the cheesecake?"

"N-Nothing s-special..." I'm just attempting to make something for Pierce, that's all. Can't you read minds?

Nightmare huffed indignantly, looking a little offended. "Of course I can! I happen to be very powerful, you know!"

I deadpanned, "I never said you weren't."

"...Does this mean I won't get any cheesecake?"

"I don't even know if it'll come out right!" I responded, feeling a bit of panic rushing through my veins. D-Did I follow the directions correctly? Will-Will Pierce even...

Damn it. _I don't know._ Leia pointed it out to me-she might as well of had smacked me across the face. I know I would have deserved it. I can be nice to those I consider friends, but Pierce...

Why was I mean to _him_? Out of all people it was him. It was really only Pierce that I hurt all the time-that I yell at and deny, that I hit on a daily basis and make him cry...and then I go and hug him and try to show I care. Which I do. I hate seeing him cry, and it pisses me off that _I'm_ the one who _makes_ him cry! Damn it-ARGH! I stood up and ran over to a wall, and was about to slam my head against it as hard as I could.

"OWW!"

"Holy- _Nightmare!?_ "

The Incubus was shaking his hand, tears welling up in his only visible eye. W-What did he- "Ow, ow, ow-why do you have to be so self-inflicting!?"

"Wh-WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT YOU IDIOT!? ARE YOU TRYING TO BREAK YOUR HAND!?" How stupid is he!? A-And I'm not self-inflicting!

" _I'm_ stupid; you're the one trying to crack your skull open!" I opened my mouth to argue, but closed it, only to open it again and re-close. After a few moments of me making the fish face I scowled. Nightmare pouted, rubbing his poor abused hand. "You need to stop injuring yourself..."

My fingers twitched, and I had the strongest urge to punch the wall. Why... _Why?_ Why does he even... When I go and...

DAMN IT ALL TO _HELL!_

Nightmare let out a small shriek when I suddenly created a dent in the wall next to his shoulder with my left hand.

" _...YOWWWWW!_ " Ow, ow, ow, ow, ouch-okay! Okay, not ever doing that again, but _damn it_ why isn't anyone yelling at me!? Why aren't they scolding me or-or lecturing me!? Why aren't they getting on me for being a bitch to Pierce!? To _them!?_ I cradled my fist to my chest, tears welling up in my eyes. W-Why are they...

Wonderland had been changing me. Or has it?

Maybe I really was a bitch, and I was only pretending to be nice back in my world. Maybe I was like Ami from _Toradora_ at the beginning of the show, putting on a facade of kindness until she finally snapped and her real personality showed. But unlike her, I was a complete jerk through and through. I-I just...

I just wanted to get told off for my behavior. The people I was treating harshly didn't deserve it and yet I keep... Why didn't they yell at me for it!? W-Why do they just keep... _acting_ like it was okay!? Like it was okay for me to trample on them and push them around!?

It-it's not right... It's not right...

Everything was wrong...

It suddenly became difficult to breathe-like someone had placed their hands around my throat and started to strangle me. My legs started to feel weak-like something was trying to force me to my knees. I wanted to curl in a ball, to hide and never come out.

"Alexis!?" I felt hands on my shoulders. I was being shaken for a moment, and my gaze lifted and blearily stared into a single gray eye. "Alexis, calm down."

"W-Why...? Why aren't you mad at me? I-I keep..."

I never wanted to be one. I never wanted to act like those snobby girls in my High School... but I was. I was just like them. I hated it. I hated them... I hated _me._

It was because of me that mother died, wasn't it? I remember dad saying something about someone hating me when I was first born...

My head started to hurt and my breathing just got worse.

I saw a hand coming towards my head, and for some reason... I screamed. Something in the back of my mind told me not to let myself get touched- to let that hand touch my head. I didn't understand why. It was just Nightmare, wasn't it?

Was it Nightmare? I-I don't... I can't...

I found myself falling and crashing onto the floor, before scrambling away in a hurry and slipping on the floor. I curled into a ball and pressed myself against the corner of the wall against one of the cabinets, cradling my head with my hands.

Who... Who hated me? Why wasn't anyone yelling at me? Who's that man!? Where's the voice coming from!? Why can't anyone just tell me they're sick of my attitude!?

"And the brat returns." My head shot up and I stared wide-eyed at Joker- _Black_ Joker who had a hand on his hip. "You look completely pathetic."

P-Pathetic...

It sounded like an insult coming from him. I didn't want to be here. Anywhere but here...

"Stand up already. I got something to show you." W-What? Why...should I trust you? "Damn it, don't just sit there! Get you lazy ass up and wipe that nasty snot out off your face! And quit crying-it's annoying." A-Annoying...

Why is he being so rude again?

Why am I complaining about it? I wanted someone to yell at me...

I'm such a hypocrite.

Shakily I stood up, a hand against the wall to keep me steady as my legs beneath me trembled. The stone floor, if I were barefoot, probably would have felt like ice. But since it was Winter at the tower I was wearing double the socks and a pair of boots. "O-Okay..." Just...follow Joker. Follow the mean Joker.

He was going to hurt me... but I'd deserve it.

As we were walking, I thought I saw White Joker smiling at a bunch of men and women with their wrists together in connecting chains, animal masks that covered their entire head on their persons. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, not understanding what I was seeing. My face felt cold and I realized I was still crying. I swallowed thickly and shakily raised a hand up to my eyes, wiping the tears away slowly, lost.

I shouldn't even be in Wonderland. I shouldn't even be alive...

Why couldn't that man have killed me instead of the torture he put me through? Why did Blood follow through with Nightmare's request of help? Why did Nightmare even _bother_ requesting Blood's help? I deserved to be locked up... or better yet killed.

Funny how I kept asking myself these questions when I already knew the answers, but the more mean I became the more I wondered.

Black didn't say anything about White and the prisoners, and I didn't bother asking. We kept walking along the prison halls, before stopping in front of one particular cage that held someone. Black smirked and pointed his riding-crop at the man inside the cage, saying, "Recognize him?"

I looked up at Black blankly, before slowly turning my head.

My legs almost gave out, and it felt like someone grabbed my heart and tried to crush it with their fist. _Wh-Why...?_ I don't know this man! But...

He looked so familiar.

His eyes were near-impossible to make out, but his wavy and messy shoulder-length hair was similar to the color of a blonde beige. He was paler than me, but had freckles that went across his cheeks and nose. He wore red earrings, and a messily buttoned pink-shirt with a black tank-top underneath. He wore khakis and mismatched socks.

The man looked around mid-twenties, unhealthy and like he didn't take care of himself. He appeared to be glaring at a wall, but it was hard to tell since his eyes were hidden from view. I could barely make out a pair of dark red glasses.

I felt like crying again. Slowly I reached a hand out and wrapped it around the steel bar of the cage, peering closer into the cell the man was in. "Who...Who is he?"

Black smirked. "So you _don't_ know. Interesting. Does he ring any bells?"

"...Y-Yeah..." I breathed in deeply, ignoring the urge to slide between the cell bars and tackle the blonde man in a hug. Why would I want to hug him though?

 _-"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing, squirt? Don't touch that-I said the screwdriver, not the wrench! And stop stealing my clothes!-"_

I remember a man yelling at me when I was younger. I was trying to help him with work, but kept messing up. He once yelled at me for wearing his shirts, because I kept wearing them as pajamas. That man wasn't my father, I knew that, but...

My brother?

That thought alone gave way to a whole new migraine. I flinched and pressed a hand against my head, not understanding where it was coming from-or _how_ I had a brother.

If I had one, don't you think I would have remembered?

"Just who do you think made you forget?" White pressed, suddenly appearing next to me. I jumped, startled, and stared at him with wide-eyes. "Did you perhaps repress him from your memory?"

"Such a stupid kid... Damn hilarious how she keeps hurting that rat, though."

"Now, Black, don't go off the subject."

"Shut it, White! This isn't any of your business!"

"But it _is_ my business, just as much as it is yours. We are one, after all."

Black scowled at White's smiling, and I could only look back-and-forth in utter confusion as they argued.

That was when I realized something. Temporarily moving my attention away from the man inside the cell, I looked at White in complete curiosity, "What-What are you doing down here with Black!? Aren't you supposed to be at the Circus or something?" He was the Jester, wasn't he?

"Ah... Yes and no," White replied politely with a smile. Black scoffed and crossed his arms.

"We're the same person, idiot. Just because I'm usually the warden doesn't mean I can't be a Jester, too."

I stared up at him for a good while, and after a while he clearly started to get uncomfortable. He shifted underneath my gaze and scowled, glaring down at me.

"What the hell is it!? You got a problem with my face or something!?"

"...There's no way you're a jester. I can't see it." He gaped at me and White snickered behind his hand. I grinned, proud of myself, and watched in amusement as Black let out a string of curses.

"Brat."

I shrugged in response, not really caring what he thought of me. I turned my gaze back onto the blonde in the jail cell, and bit my lip, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to form. I _know_ I knew this man... I know he's my brother...

But who _is_ he?

"Wait, why the hell am I in here anyway!? THE CHEESECAKE!" _Shit!_ "Where's the exit-damn it, damn it, damn it-No!" It'll get burnt and-and I can't give Pierce a burnt cake! _GYAH!_

"Exit?"

"You want to leave?"

Black sounded amused and disbelieving, while White's voice was just curiosity.

It was slightly unsettling, seeing them standing next to each other like that... Two different people, yet one the same. Kinda like a two-in-one deal, but not exactly.

How were they the same person though? That question still nagged at me. Were they split into two different entities when they were younger or something and that's what's happening now, or is it just some weird Wonderland mumbo jumbo going on? He _was_ the Joker, after all.

At least, that's the card I think he's supposed to represent. His name _is_ Joker.

"Of course I want to leave-the cake is going to burn!"

Both Jokers looked startled.

Aw, they stopped fighting. He and White arguing were amusing. He's _literally_ arguing with himself.

Haha! Ah...now I feel better. But... I cast another glance at the blonde, his name on the tip of my tongue. I swore I saw his head turn just a little, and I had the feeling that he was merely an illusion-something cast from my missing memories. Like Xion from _Kingdom Hearts_.

Man I missed my video games...

...Wait, why am I thinking about this now!? I need to get the cake out of the oven!

Or-Or maybe Nightmare did it for me?

...Nah. He's so weak he'd end up dropping it. Oh man, he still needs to take his medicine!

I hope that Gray gave it to him earlier, or at least tracked him down while I was here and forced it down his throat. If he gets any sicker he-he just might...

No. No, I'm not thinking like that. "GAH!" The Jokers jumped at my sudden enraged scream and I whirled around, storming through the hallways.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Get back here, brat!"

"I NEED TO FINISH THAT DAMN CAKE!"

"G-get back here!"

"H- _Hey!_ "

I ignored them and the footsteps that were coming towards me. After taking one more step I found myself slamming straight into Nightmare, who looked worried. He also looked a little pained.

...Why?

I wasn't given time to ponder that when I took notice of the obnoxious beeping going off. I jolted and Nightmare stumbled backwards, falling onto his butt as he tripped. I scrambled over to the oven and opened it, crying out in horror at the sight. "No! No, no, no, no, no-God damn it, no!" I used up all the ingredients we had for the cheesecake! I can't make another without making at least one shopping trip! I quickly grabbed the oven mitts and pulled it out, coughing at the smoke it was emitting, and set it down on a cake tray.

I felt like crying again. "No..." It came out all wrong... There's no way I can give this trash to Pierce. "Crap..."

"Alexis-"

"What?" I asked sharply, a bad mood settling in. I-I can't... After a moment I sighed, shoulder slumping. "I-I'm sorry..."

Nightmare frowned, still obviously upset over something. Was I meaner then I intended? I-I didn't think I was _that_ rude to him... he was actually one of the few that I was nice to. "It's fine. How are you feeling? You were...having a panic attack again."

I tensed, realizing he was right. What was I having a panic attack about though? I didn't really remember... I'm blaming Joker. They made me forget. Jerks.

"Joker!?" Nightmare stiffened. I looked at him in alarm when he suddenly moved forward and grabbed me by the shoulder, making me look him in the eye. "What did he tell you?"

"N-Nothing! Nothing important...I think." I have a brother, apparently. Nightmare's face hardened a little, growing more serious.

"And you think that isn't important? Do you even wish to remember him?"

I thought about it. If I didn't remember him... was he even a good brother in the first place? Or did something really traumatic happen that caused me to forget about him? Or _maybe-_

My thoughts cut off, suddenly remembering what White said. About "who" made me forget. Someone...erased my memory? But who would do that!? Bastard, I'll kick their ass-But what if I wanted them to? God damn it, I have no clue! ARGH!

I felt like slamming my head against a wall again, but held back to the thought of Nightmare breaking his hand. Seriously, why does he do that?

WAIT! "GAH! No, the-Damn it!"

"Alexis."

"Sorry!" I squeaked and flinched, before deciding to just discard the cake.

"Can't you just cut the burnt part off?"

"H-Hah?" I paused halfway to the trashcan with the cake held in my hands. What?

Nightmare looked thoughtful, a hand to his chin. His sweet tooth is probably on overdrive trying to figure out how to save the poor abomination. "Just cut the top layer off. That's the only part that's burned, right? The inside should still be safe."

"..." I had an intense urge to tackle Nightmare in a hug at that moment. He smirked and lifted his chin up, striking a pose.

"But of course! I am rather brilliant, aren't I?"

"I'll just let you think that," I responded, but a smile was still on my face anyway. Oh~ Good mood again! THE CAKE SHALL BE SAVED! W-Wait... "I'm bad with knives!"

Nightmare paused, knowing he was too. Gray was _really_ good with knives, but when it came to food...

 **"Absolutely not."** We spoke in unison, giving each other matching looks and shaking our heads. We weren't _that_ desperate.

Nightmare suddenly snapped his fingers and said, "Wait, what about that one faceless? Er, Leia?"

So tempted to make a _Star Wars_ reference... "She can cook?"

"Yep! She works in the cafe on the first floor."

"...There's a cafe here?"

"It _is_ a hotel, Alexis."

"Sh-Shut up. I know that."

"I'm sure you did."

"I said shut up!"


	11. Icy Truth

"Why are ya even botherin'?" Leia demanded, crossing her arms as she leaned against the wall in front of me. With Nightmare sending me directions in my head, I had managed to find my way to the cafe with the burned cheesecake. After asking for Leia, the woman herself came over and dragged me over to the kitchen so we could talk privately. "I'm surprised he's even puttin' up with the attitude ya give him."

I flinched and diverted my gaze, feeling like a knife had cut straight across my heart. "Y-Yeah... I know. That's why I'm-"

"And ya think he's going to forgive ya, just like that?" _N-No..._ but I was hoping. It was like Leia was saying the truth outloud, all my darkest thoughts... It was almost like _she_ was the voice of reason in my head. I watched her narrow her onyx eyes at me, frowning deeply before rolling her eyes. "You are _pathetic_. Ya really don't know how relationships work, do ya?"

"W-Well, not-not necessarily..."

"This is pathetic. I know ya love 'im, but are you even tryin' to keep him?" Her tone grew harsher, and I tried not to recoil and step back. "Seriously, get rid of that stick you have shoved up your ass and actually _attempt_ to be nice to 'him. It's annoying watching him get hurt because _you_ don't know how to react properly to his actions. It's almost like you're treatin' 'im like a toy-playin' with 'im until he gets broken. Why should I _help_ ya when you can't even help your own relationship?"

"I-I..." I _am_ pathetic. I was weak, and stupid, and a complete and utter jerk. I was horrible to Pierce...

"You _what?_ "

"I'm _TRYING!_ " She looked startled at my outburst, her shoulders tensing. I narrowed my eyes at her, clenching my fists tightly as I started to tremble. "I-I'm trying, damn it, I'm _trying!_ I-I don't know what I'm supposed to-what I'm supposed to do or how-or how I'm supposed to fix how I act! He-He's too _nice!_ He-He never fights back, he takes all my crap and doesn't say anything about it and-and he just lets me walk all _over_ him and it pisses me off!" My voice went up multiple pitches and cracked. I shook my head wildly. "W-Why doesn't he just yell at me, t-tell me what I'm doing is-is _wrong!?_ W-Why doesn't he hate me for being mean to him!? You-You can't let someone be mean to you-it's not good! It's unhealthy! It's wrong!"

I lifted my head up and stared at her helplessly, not knowing what else to do. "W-Why... Why doesn't he ever _say_ anything, Leia!? W-Why does he let me do this to him!?" W-Why does everyone just... take it and pretend it's okay? What the hell is wrong with them!?

Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong! _ARGH! IT PISSES ME OFF!_

Sensing I was about to break something, Leia reached out and grabbed my arms arms. I yelled in protest and thrashed, wrapping my hands around her wrists and trying to twist her hands off of mine. She screamed something at me as I saw multiple faceless leave the kitchen out of my peripheral vision.

Everything in my vision seemed to blur, and my hearing seemed to fail me.

It was only when a stinging pain hit my face that everything grew silent, and I was finally able to make out Leia's heavy breathing and the cold feeling of tears against my face. My left cheek hurt badly-stinging, and it took a moment for me to register that I've been slapped.

"Stop acting like a _child_ and _talk to him about it!_ Quit bitching and do something about your damn behavior and tell him that you want him to yell at you when you behave rude to him! Stop complaining about your problems and actually _do_ something about them!"

I couldn't speak. I just...

Leia watched me in annoyance, seeing me take a few steps back. After a moment, without really thinking about it, I turned around and ran.

I ran out of the cafe, out of the Clover Tower, and into the snow-covered forest.

What was I thinking, you ask? Nothing. Absolutely nothing, because I wasn't thinking at all.

Leia was right. I was pathetic, a total coward. I always knew complaining about my problems never helped, but I had no idea how to solve them.

And now that I did... I didn't know what I was supposed to do and fix them.

I used to be able to solve problems easily, and answer riddles...

It was nearly impossible for me to fix the puzzle in front of me, because I was too scared to do so.

I think a part of me made me run into the wintery woods because I wanted to be punished. I wanted to be hurt for my cruel behavior because no one ever scolded me about it anymore. I used to try my hardest to avoid being mean because I knew I would get yelled at, and I was terrified to be lectured and screamed at. No one ever did that anymore and it terrified me so much that I was just acting out like a little kid, wanting attention so that they would finally yell at me and tell me to not do that anymore-to threaten to "ground" me.

But they didn't, and my behavior just kept getting worse and worse...

Wonderland was a really cruel place, not because of all the needless killings, but because it was too _kind_.

Everyone here was way too nice, and it was finally getting to me. You can't be nice to someone forever. They have to have done something to annoy at some point in your life. If they didn't... there was no way they were normal. Like Elliot. Elliot tried to kill me when we first met, and Dee and Dum tried to kill me countless times...

But I was an outsider. Everyone loved an outsider.

Everyone was nice to outsiders... Everyone that mattered was nice, and the ones who weren't only wanted revenge. To get back at someone who hurt them, who had power over them. An endless power-struggle...

Why is it that Leia is the only one will yell at me?

 _-"Alexis"-_

No... That voice. That damn voice...

 _-"You're my little sister..."-_

I know that damn voice! Was it... his?

 _-"I'm trying to be nice here! You little-Agh, you're such a pain! Why do I bother?"-_

I was certain of it. It had to be his... It had to be my brother's.

I slowly came to walk, the snow almost to my knees. My legs were freezing... Maybe I should have changed out of my "goth lolita" outfit that Vivaldi put on me. I-It's too c-cold...

W-Which way is the Clover Tower?

I regretted running out of the tower...like a coward.

 _"Open me~! OPEN ME!"_ No... No. Not them. Anything but those doors...

Despite my will not to, I found myself dragging my feet through the snow and towards a vibrant forest green door... His eyes. It reminded me of his eyes.

I needed to apologize. I needed to see him. Where was he? Where, where, where...?

Pierce... Pierce, where are you?

My mind was growing muddled again, and I barely even felt the icy cold metal grip on my hand from when I grabbed the door handle. I needed to see him... Wh-Where? Where was he? Where was Pierce?

My grip on the door handle slackened and the doors pleading only grew louder and more consistent. After a moment, they silenced again.

This wasn't the way to do it. This wasn't the way to apologize. I-I need to...

 _Town..._ Y-yeah... I-I can get him something from town. The cake is dead. Leia refused to help. I-I'll buy him cheese. Lots and lots of cheese...and sunflower seeds. I know he loves them both. I slowly turned around and started to trudge in a random direction, blindly hoping that it would lead me to town.

The entire way I never noticed the tears streaming down my face, or how hot it suddenly became in the freezing winter, my legs and arms wishing to collapse and give out on me.

My only focus was getting to town so I could face Pierce.

Eventually, I found my vision getting darker... The cold winter just kept getting warmer. I found myself sweating, and was tempted to just kick off my shoes. How long have I been out here in the cold? _Is it cold?_ I don't know... I can't even feel the goosebumps on my arms anymore.

Damn it, it's so hot... H-Hey, is that...

I brightened when I saw the town and stumbled trying to get to the dry pavement. My legs felt like led and I thought that I was going to collapse then and there. Multiple faceless stared at me, but I ignored them in favor of dragging myself over to the one food store.

I had managed to push past several people and grabbed the sunflower packets, before moving sluggishly towards a different aisle.

"Um, miss... are you alright?"

I grabbed the different cheeses and shoved them into the shopping basket, nearly over-filling it. The sudden weight cause me to trip, but I caught my balance at the last moment. I stumbled around the store a bit, limping here and then and tripping every now and then, before finally managing to get to the cashier. I fumbled through the pockets in my skirt and pulled out a few wads of Wonderland currency. I waited for the man to shove everything in some bags before handing him the money, not bothering to take the change he was trying to hand out to me.

I mindlessly grabbed the bags and started to move again, my head spinning and feeling as though I had slammed my head against a wall an endless number of times, never relenting and never showing mercy.

It hurt. But I had to see Pierce. I had to apologize.

W-Would he forgive me?

No... No. I didn't want to be forgiven. That's not what I wanted. I just wanted to apologize, give him the food, and take whatever happens next. I don't care what it will be, as long as I can apologize and he can come up with some sort of response...

If-If he h-hates me, then... then so be it. I-I can't blame him. I was bitch to him after all.

 _D-Damn it..._

I bit my lip and tightened my grip on the bags and tried not to trip in the heavy snow. It was almost like a blizzard.

"Alexis?" I ignored the voice. "Alexis, what are you doing in this weather without a jacket and in such attire? Alexis!"

Pierce... I have to do this. _Pierce..._

I couldn't tell if I was desperate or determined. The only thing I knew for sure was that I was coward, that I was weak.

" _Alexis!_ " The voice raised loudly, and found a pair of a hands grab onto my shoulders. "Alexis, what are you doing? Answer me!"

No... That's not Pierce.

Slowly I turned my head, staring in confusion at a tie and fancy black jacket. Then I lifted my head and focused my gaze on the person's face, trying to make them out.

I-I can't think... Who was he again? I...know him, I think. I-I can't...

The only thing my mind could think of was "Pierce". Was it a name? I'm assuming so. Why else would I go buy food for the owner of that name?

The person in front of me was tall, I could make that out, and was very obviously male. Their face was blurring on me, but I could make out dark hair and golden eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows and scrunched my nose, before letting out a loud sneeze.

The world spun and I swayed for a moment, before my eyes rolled into the back of my head and collapsed, falling. The man caught me, alarmed, and said my name.

For a moment the world went dark, and when I opened my eyes the man was shaking me, trying to wake me up. What was he saying...? I can't make it out. My head hurt so damn much... Why was it still so hot? _I-I can't breathe..._ B-But I- _I need to get to Pierce._ D-Damn it...

"W-Why...?" I coughed roughly and the world darkened, everything faded out to black as I went limp, the bags I was holding so tightly falling out of my hands.

* * *

 _I screamed, thrashing violently in the storm. The river churned and washed over me, pulling me deeper and deeper into the dark abyss. I couldn't think-I couldn't even hear my won voice as water twisted my limbs, strangling me with its icy grip and suffocating me. I clawed desperately at the air, kicking my legs frantically as I tried to get myself to the surface._

 _"Why?" A voice asked. It wasn't mine. I recognized it. It was his-that man's. The blonde one, with the freckles. The one without the eyes. "Why?" It repeated._

 _Another voice was screaming my name. It was Pierce. I tried to swim towards it, but the fast current pulled at my clothes and my hair, wrappings it's fingers around my arms and legs and pulling me farther away. My mouth opened in a silent scream, the only thing happening was of water filling my lungs._

 _Cold enveloped me, and soon I found myself in a different scenery, my legs running faster than ever before. Something was chasing me; I didn't know what it was, but I knew it was scary and I just wanted to get away. I tripped and stumbled, barely catching my balance and staying on my feet as I tried to run faster._

 _It was hard. The thing kept catching up to me. I felt like crying. My whole body hurt from all the exercise, and I could feel the sweat against my skin. My breathing was labored, and I found myself looking back-and-forth between two different paths in a hallway, and a door in the middle._

 _I was in a school. My school. The one I went to before I came to Wonderland. I looked behind me frantically, before quickly doing eenie-meenie-minnie-mo and giving up in panic. I lunged forward without a second thought, latching my hand around the door handle, but as I twisted it the thing that was chasing me grabbed me from behind, twirling me around and forcing me against the wall, the attacker staring down at me with tears streaming down his face quietly, biting his trembling bottom lip as he held back a sob._

 _Pierce's green eyes bored into mine, as if trying to stare into my soul, to figure out what I was going to do, before he slid his hands down my arms and onto my hands, lacing my fingers with his. I tensed, holding my breath as tears welled up in my eyes. He raised my hands up to his mouth and kissed my palms. He muttered, lips brushing against the skin, "Why? Why, chuu?"_

 _I started to tremble, utterly terrified._

 _"Why do you keep running away?"_

 _I couldn't breathe._

 _"Why do you keep doubting me, chuu?" He tilted his head cutely, frowning sadly, a hurt look forming on his face. "I love you... I love you, Alexis. Why?"_

 _"I-I..." I couldn't come up with an answer. I was shaking, my legs beginning to turn to jello beneath me. "I-I can't..."_

 _"Why?" He echoed. Why...Why do I keep running from him? I'm not running from him though... I'm running from..._

 _From reality. Right? From the truth? I had no idea._

 _No..._

 _No, I was running from Pierce. Yes, I was mad because he'd never yell at me or scold me or get on me for being so mean to him, but I was running from the emotions being with him brought. The reactions he got out of me just from being next to me, from smiling or looking at me, from holding my hand... from kissing me. He scared me...so, **so** much. I wanted to keep running. I didn't want to face him. _

_But I did. I wanted to sort this all out. That's why I went to that store despite being so tired. I had to..._

 _"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry..." Tears started to well up in my eyes and Pierce just stared at me, his eyes widening slowly. "B-But... This is a dream, right?" Nightmare must not be able to appear, or...he's doing this to prove a point. That I should stop being a coward. R-Right... So..._

 _I cupped Pierce's face with my hands, causing his ear to twitch curiously as he looked down at me, still crying. I stared up at him nervously, feeling my face heat up. I breathed in, telling myself that it was merely a dream, before standing on my toes and leaning forward, kissing him._

 _I-I need to...face this. Head on. Like Leia said... like what Nightmare is telling me to do._

 _It was a shame to realize that when I wake up I'll probably either be in the hospital from being in the cold so long and dressed so carelessly, or I'll be bundled up in fifty blankets with a whole bunch of kittens surrounding me while trying to eat Gray's horrible "Get-well-soon" soup specialty._

 _...I'll take my chances with the hospital, thanks. I'd rather have catheters attached to my insides than eat **that** again. _

_The image of Pierce rippled, before vanishing, and soon Nightmare appeared with a hookah in his hand, an arm crossed over his chest as he stared down at me from the side. I was silent as I slowly raised my head to look at the adult._

 _"Do you understand now?" I bit the inside of my cheek, hands starting to shake. My legs finally gave out and I crumpled to the floor, holding back a sob as the tears started to fall uncontrollably. "Alexis?"_

 _"Y-Yeah, I-I get it n-now..."_

 _"Pierce doesn't yell at you because he loves you, and because he's not that kind of person. He knows you often mean the opposite of what you mean and that you use actions more than you do words. You not fighting back tells him everything, but saying words here and there would help clear up any tension between you two. He can't read minds like me, and only knows a bit about body language. It's unfair for him to speak when you just stand there and scowl." Nightmare said with a frown, breathing out some smoke as he pulled the hookah away from his lips. My fingers twitched, and I had the strongest urge to run over and grab the hookah and snap it in half. Damn idiot..._

 _Idiot Nightmare. S-Stupid Pierce..._

 _"You can try to break it, but I can merely forge a new one." Oh, right, dream-land. Forgot. Damn it! Nightmare chuckled. "You're finally back to normal."_

 _"When wasn't I?" I snapped, glaring at him through teary eyes. J-Jerk..._

 _Nightmare merely smirked._

 _I was going to beat him up one of these days... maybe when he's not coughing up blood. Wait, hold on- "So those dreams were you! I knew it; I knew you were messing with me!"_

 _"Your emotions were going out of control. You kept running away, unable to face the problem and deal with all the emotions that come with being with Pierce. I can only do so much to help in reality, but here..." He waved his hand to the are around us and the scene gave way to reveal the usual dream-space Nightmare resided in. "Here I have control. This is **my** domain." Yeah, you already explained this to me. Nightmare whined, "Stop interrupting my awesome speech!" _

_Sorry..._

 _Nightmare sighed and placed a hand to his chin. "Well, my point is... You can't be scared of change. You can't be scared of your feelings, otherwise nothing will go well. You can't just scowl and argue all the time; you have to tell him the truth of how you feel. You have to tell him you actually love him, instead of informing him that you don't hate him."_

 _I crossed my arms over my chest, hugging myself. I looked down at the space below me, inhaling deeply. "Yeah..." I breathed, speaking quietly. "I know." It was just terrifying. After a moment, I asked, "When am I going to wake up?"_

 _Nightmare hesitated, turning his head away from me. "...Do you want to wake up? Even with the state your body is in currently?"_

 _"What do you mean "state my body is in"?" I demanded, only to pause as I tried to remember what happened. I was...going into town to get Pierce some food since Leia refused to cut the cake and... what?_

 _"You got caught in the cold. Gray carried you to the hospital," Nightmare scowled at the word, but didn't voice his disdain for doctors. "Luckily you were only in the cold for a few hours, so you're still plenty alive, but your skin was like ice when he found you." He frowned, before saying, "What were you thinking going out in the cold like that!? You could have died! Don't be so reckless!"_

 _I blinked, startled. "H-hah? But I'm alive, aren't I?" Wow, how nonchalant Alexis. And here I thought I was terrified of dying... or maybe it's because I'm dreaming that it's not bothering me right now. I can't feel any of the affects my real body is going through. This is just my subconscious after all. "A-And I wasn't being reckless! I was being-"_

 _"You went outside in light clothing! You didn't even grab a jacket-"_

 _"Hey, at least let me defend-"_

 _"Alexis." I shut up, hearing the tone in his voice. I flinched._

 _"S-Sorry... W-Won't happen again." Nightmare stared at me with his single eye for a few moments before nodding his head, satisfied. D-Damn, he's scary... He wasn't even trying to be scary right then. Adults scare me..._

 _"Good. When you feel better you have to make me breakfast as an apology and keep Gray off my back for a time period!"_

 _Stress lines formed on my face as I slumped my shoulders, staring at him exasperatedly. "Really, Nightmare? Fine, fine..." I shook my head, grinning at his actions amused. Goofball... "Just wake me up when I'm not in the process of dying." I waved my hand at him dismissively, "I'm just going to see how far this dream thing can go."_

 _Nightmare blinked, before relaxing. "Very well. Here," He waved his hand, and the scenery once again changed. My feet made contact with a wooden floor, and warmth came from a fireplace in the living room. There was an old-looking couch, and a coffee table in front of it. There were a few bookshelves, and next to the fire place were two recliner chairs. There was a huge mat in the middle of the floor. There was a thick blanket around my shoulders, and I clung to it feeling the cold seeping from the outside. "You can relax here for the time being. I have something to do in the time being. I'll wake you up."_

 _I nodded, waddling over to the fireplace and sitting in one of the recliner chairs. Nightmare vanished and I ended up hating myself again._

 _I was always so mean to Pierce, but at this moment I wished he was here. I curled into a ball and relaxed into the chair, closing my eyes as I attempted to sleep in the dream. When you sleep in a dream, it either means you're dying or you're just not dreaming at all. You can tell the difference if the dream around is gaining cracks rather than fading, or if everything just go black._

 _In my case, it just went black._

 _Nightmare... I'm trusting you. I-I'm...going to try. I have to tell Pierce that..._


	12. Engagements and Wavering Trust

**Really bad writers block. Also was trying to finish "Love me Till the End", which is almost completed (HUZZAH) but this story is almost over too, so (HUZZAH) and then I can just say screw it and get to work on "From One World to Another". (HUZZAH) Dunno if I'll have time though with school comin' back up and since I'm moving and spending the rest of the month with my sister... Oh the joy.**

 **Alexis' unyielding trust in her Incubus friend is wavering...**

"Joker!" I screamed, standing in the middle of the prison. After a few moments of not hearing anything I ground my teeth together and scowled, before making my way through the prison and attempting to find the warden and/or the jester. Hopefully the jester, because I need to change the season to Summer to so I can have Boris connect a door to Pierce's room so I can find the stupid mouse. "Joker!"

It was just silence, the only sound able to be hear that of my shoes clacking against the ground. It seemed like forever that I was walking, when I came across that cage again. The one with the adult wearing the glasses...

"Hey, you!" He didn't respond to my shouting, making me frown at him. I grabbed onto the prison bars and poked my head inbetween the spaces, wondering why I couldn't remember him. Just looking at him gave me this major headache...

 _-"Haven't I told you to stop visiting me? I got work to do."-_

Jerk... "It's not my fault you never visit me and dad yourself!" I shouted at him, angry. He always locks himself up in his apartment, never visiting and never calling... I always had to visit him myself, and yet still he yells at me for it! "Because of your stupidity you're in a _jail cell_!" But this wasn't really him, was it? This was just an illusion Joker conjured up to mess with my mind... "You never take care of yourself and because of it-because of it look where it got you! You starve yourself all the damn time a-and I'm left picking up the pieces you leave behind!" Everything was always littered about on the floor... his clothes, his tools, he doesn't even do the dishes. "A-Aren't you supposed to be the-the responsible one!?"

His head leaned back a little, tilting in my direction just the slightest. The freckles became dominant on his face.

"Ah, lookie here. Miss Alexis has decided to pay us a visit."

I stiffened and pulled back, whirling around in surprise to see White standing there in the warden's uniform. "Where's Black!?"

"Maintaining the other prisoners," He responded. "Why are you here? Do you wish to change the season?"

I hesitated, the migraine in my head lessening a little bit, before answering, "Y-Yeah, but... d-do you know how to apologize to someone for being a jerk?"

White looked a little surprised (I'm always surprising him, aren't I?) "You want advice. From _me_. Why not ask that Incubus? You two are close, are you not?"

"W-Well, yeah, but..." I scratched the side of my neck, looking away uncomfortably. "I-It's just... well, you know..." He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, waiting patiently. "If I tried then Gray would have locked me up in my room and force feeded me his cooking! I-I barely managed to get away unscathed and I-I don't think Nightmare will want to talk to me after using him as a sacrifice, so... I-It's not because I like you or-or think of you as a friend or anything, because I don't!"

"How rude, Miss Alexis. If I didn't know any better I'd say that you just hurt my feelings." He smiled and placed a hand over his chest as he talked, acting a bit dramatic. "But I suppose... the best way to apologize is to have it come from the heart. Just saying "Sorry" will not cut it. Perhaps getting a gift will be nice. Why?"

"N-No reason."

"I am not much of an apologetic person, so I do not know what advice to give you." He basically just told me stuff I already know! "But as long as you stare that person in the eyes and mean everything you say... I'm sure you will be forgiven." I nodded slowly, thinking over what he was saying before turning my head to look at the male in the cell. "Ah, that's right; you've returned. You've yet to remember him fully, am I right? Do you know his name?"

I tried to think of it, but all I felt was this pain in my chest and head, accompanied by anger and hurt.

"Do you know of anyone who might have tried to erase him from your memories? Anyone with the power to do so?" He placed a hand on my shoulder, leaning over with a smile on his face. "Well, Miss Alexis?"

"Ah... N-No... I don't..." It hurt to think, but the only one to pop in my head was Nightmare. But Nightmare would never erase my memories unless I asked him to.

That was when it hit me. Did I ask Nightmare to erase my memories of my brother? Did I want him to? Do I even _want_ to remember him?

"Are you certain you aren't being lied too? That he isn't trying to _keep_ you here for his own selfish gain? He _is_ the Caterpillar after all... he's just like me. Us. _**J**_ o **K _e_** R _."_

"Nightmare..." It hurt. It hurts so much. I can't-I can't think...

So many images were flying through my head at once. Way too many... why can't I... darkness danced in my vision and I soon found myself on my knees, clinging onto the prison bars in an attempt to keep myself from falling over.

"He-He wouldn't... do that..." He wouldn't. Nightmare's my best friend; I trust him. Nightmare wouldn't lie to... me...

Darkness encased my vision and Joker's face was the last thing I saw before my head hit the ground.

* * *

I groaned and shifted, agonizing pain in my head. I sneezed, shivering before clinging to the warmth I was pressed against.

"Hm?" I heard a familiar voice hum, but ignored it in favor of being warm. I think I was being carried, which confused me a little bit. Wasn't I just in the prison? "Ah, you're awake! We're almost there, chuu!" No... not yet. I didn't want to deal with him just yet. I wasn't ready. "I'll keep you safe! Sleeping out in the cold isn't very safe... you're lucky I found you before the bad kitty, otherwise you'd be all gobbled up by now!"

I couldn't ignore him anymore. I lifted my head up and opened my eyes groggily, vision blurry. I was able to make out a face. "B-Boris?" He was talking about Boris, wasn't he? "He's not... gonna eat me. Stop being so stupid... Now set me down."

"But we're not there yet!"

"Just... take me to the stupid Amusement Park then..."

Pierce stopped walking. Seeing as we were in one of his little tunnels it was completely dark, Pierce's green eyes seeming to almost glow in the pitch blackness. I could feel his eyes on me without even looking at him. "Why? It's not safe there. The twins and the cat will get you."

"Because..." I breathed tiredly, for once not in the mood for an argument, "I haven't figured out a way to apologize to you yet..."

"For what?" He sounded genuinely confused. _Why... does he have to ask me that?_ I thought in distress before listening to the ticking of his clock. Stupid Pierce... dumb mouse...

"B-Because..." I could just imagine his ear twitching right now. "Y-You know, forget about it. Just-Just take me wherever you were going to. I don't care anymore." I'm just going to make up the apology as I go along. Pierce was silent for a moment and the ticking in his chest seemed to grow louder, before he started walking. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his shoulder, trying to work out the speech in my head. The silence was almost suffocating, but after a few more minutes Pierce shifted me in his arms so he could open the door to wherever it was we were heading. Light flooded inside and it took a moment for my eyes to adjust as I opened them.

He set me down on my feet, causing me to stumble before I regained my balance. I turned around to ask what we were doing in his room (having figured he would have dropped me off at _my_ room since he did find me-where _did_ he find me exactly?) when suddenly he slammed into me, hands cupping my face as his lips pressed against mine. I went completely still, heart pounding loudly in my chest, before I suddenly regained control. I leaned my head back and tried to move away so I could talk, but Pierce followed me step by step and doing so caused me to scream as I tripped over my own feet and fell back. "H-Hey-!" He cut me off, seeming almost desperate with his kisses.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and tried to push him off, but I found myself letting him do what he wanted when I felt something wet drop and hit my face. His mouth started attack my neck and I stiffened, heat racing through my body at the contact. "H-Hey, Pierce-!" I bit my lip, trying to hold back the sounds forcing their way out. " _Ah_... Q-Quit it; wh-why're you cr-crying!?"

Pierce peeled himself off of me and hovered over, one leg wedged between mine with his hands on either side of my head. His nose was barely touching mine and his face was red from crying. "Y-You're going to leave me for the twins, aren't you? Th-That's why you want to go to the Amusement Park; you want to belong to the twins!" ...Hah? Whoa, whoa, whoa-dude, where is this _coming_ from?

"A-Again with that?" He bit his trembling bottom lip, his ears drooping a little. His tail was against the ground, clearly signalling his depression. I was exasperated and annoyed. "That's rude. Here I was gonna apologize for being a _jerk_ and then you go and accuse me of cheating!" Anger just seemed to take over.

"Eh?" I pushed him off of me, pissed off. He held himself up with his hands, staring up at me in shock as I stood and glared down at him with crossed arms.

"The hell!? Can't believe _-ARGH!_ " I let out a yell and grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulling down on it before flinching and letting out a small sound of pain. Damn it-every time! Every single damn time I go to do something nice it _backfires_ on me! The cheesecake gets burned when I go to bake one for Pierce and then _this!_ I try to apologize and admit that I love him and what happens?

He thinks I'm dating the stupid twins! Stupid Pierce, stupid dormouse-stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! "You're so _stupid_ it's almost unbearable sometimes!"

" _Ehh?"_

"You call me pathetic; _you're_ the pathetic one! I don't love the stupid ass twins, stupid!" He blinked and I pointed at him angrily, positively _raging_. "I'm in love with _you!_ Now-Now stop crying because I-I don't know what to do when you're crying and although you look really cute when you do so it's annoying! Now stop it! That's an order!"

 _"Ehhh!?"_

"You heard me, idiot! Quit it!" Pierce stared at me with wide eyes for a long moment before he slowly pushed himself to his feet, a smile flickering onto his face.

"You love me?"

"Wh-What?" When did I say that? I never said that! "G-Get your head out of the gutter, I-I never said-"

"You said it, you said it!"

"I did not _-KYA!"_ I screamed, Pierce knocking me onto the ground as his arms wrapped around my shoulder, his body hitting me with so much force it sent me stumbling back and falling again. "L-Let go of me! G-Get off!"

"No! You said it! I heard you say it! You said you love me!"

"Liar!" He opened his eyes and stared into mine, causing goosebumps to ride along my skin as my breathing grew irregular. He was way too close... I turned my head away, squeezed my eyes shut.

"Hm... you're face is really red, chuu!"

"Sh-Shut up! No, it's not!" I felt his lips press against my cheek, then my forehead. "G-Get off! Y-You're too close!"

"...Because I'm "distracting"?" My eyes shot open and I turned my head to look at him. That proved to be a mistake because as he was so close, when I turned my head our lips met. I could feel him smile. I briefly saw his eyes darken before they closed, his tail curling around one of my legs as he parted his mouth and forced mine open. _I-I can't... think..._ He bit down on my bottom lip, causing me to flinch before I reached up and grabbed his tie, pulling him close and forcing him to sit up, knocking him onto his back. He made a surprised noise, having not expected that (Hell, I surprised myself) and gasped when I started trailing kisses down his neck.

All rational thought had left at this point. I just didn't care. All I could think was _Pierce_. The only thing in my head was _him._ It was like an addiction.

I somehow managed to get the tie off and unbuttoned the first few of his shirt, allowing more access to his neck without the shirt's collar blocking it, and bit down. He winced and to my embarrassment, and slight pleasure, he moaned when I started sucking on the skin. Stopping after a few moments a little breathless, I muttered, "Who's the... pathetic one now?" My heart was racing, and with a hand on his chest I could feel the clock ticking loudly (I could just barely hear it.) His face so red... so... _cute._

"A-Alexis..."

"Yes?" Wait... when did his jacket come off? I blinked trying to remember, and when it finally hit me my face turned to red I thought it was on fire. I turned my head and looked at the jacket and tie that were on the ground, along with his hat. O-Oh boy... what did I just do? T-Too fast, too fast! GET OFF OF HIM! I jolted and got off of him quickly, clamping a hand over my mouth in alarm and embarrassment, stumbling and falling onto my butt harshly.

Pierce pushed himself up and crossed his legs, a hand on his neck loosely as he panted. His eyes turned to look at me and I slowly felt my will crumbling.

I'm beginning to think I'm a masochist. Oh wait, scratch that, I think I already discovered I am one. Well, damn.

"A-Alexis..." He began as I made my way over and knelt in front of him.

"Y-Yeah?"

He leaned forward, placing one hand on my shoulder and the other on my thigh. "... Marry me?"

"...Hah?" Wait, what? Did he... d-did he j-just ask that!? He smiled at me, making my heart die on the inside a little. In a good way.

"N-Nightmare... and Gray said that to make sure you stay mine is to marry you. So... will you marry me?" He sounded completely confident despite the breathlessness of his voice. He paused for a moment before reaching into his pants pockets and pulling out a ring. Not a box with a ring. But a straight-up _ring_.

"H- _Haaaah!?_ I-I'm sixteen-I can't get married at sixteen!" He tilted his head at me in confusion, his right ear flickering as his tail swished back-and-forth in the air. During my time in the hospital I was in a coma-like state, so I missed a few time periods which in turn caused me to miss my birthday. Huzzah.

"Why not?"

"B-Because you have to be eighteen to be married!"

"I am eighteen."

"I-I'm not!"

"Nightmare said it was okay though."

"W-Well screw what Nightmare said! I-I'm not getting married."

Pierce leaned closer, persistent. "Marry me." I leaned my head back, feeling my face heat up.

"N-No..."

"Yes."

"No!"

"So you hate me..."

"I don't hate you! Get your stupid head out of the gutter!" I reached over to whack him upside the head, but froze realizing my mistake. Pierce, having learned my weakness by now, leaned forward and got on his knees, his hands on the back of my head as he kissed me. I stiffened and struggled, trying to push him off as he knocked me back onto the ground. " _Nnng..._ s-stop it..." He nipped at my collarbone and I shifted, squeezing my eyes shut and trying to press my legs together but his own leg preventing me from doing so. "Q-Quit- _ah!_ "

"Marry me..."

"N-Not... _Hah..._ " S-Stop it... I can't think... How does he do this to me? I felt one of his hands trailed of my leg, sending pleasant shivers down my spine as goosebumps formed along my skin. He bit down, causing me to cry out before I clamped my mouth shut. I refused to give in, but I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to last. My whole body was on fire, as if it weren't enough. "F-Freaking..." I gasped, eyes tightly shut until I opened on to glance at him when he quit. There was definitely going to be a few bruises. "I..." His eyes were dark, completely glazed over. "F-Fine... y-you win..." Stupid jerk.

Break what will I have against you. So unfair.

A smile spread across his face and the dark soulless look in his eyes vanished, the male instead bright and cheerful once again. He laced his fingers with mine, causing me to scowl at him with a deep red face, and it was then I noticed.

"Th-The hell did you slip the ring on for!? When'd you do that!?"

"Hm?" He tilted his head at me and looked down at my finger, before grinning and kissing the back of my hand. I bit my lip, forcing back a smile at the action. "I did it while I kissed you. You're just so cute, chuu~!" He kissed me, "I love you!"

I turned my head, glancing at him out of the corner of my eyes and muttering my own embarrassed (after gathering up the courage), "I-I... l-love you too." If I didn't know better I think my throat hurt saying those words. Hell, I don't even say "I love you" to my brother, and when I do it's really rare...

I sat up, thinking. White's words _were_ making sense to me a little... Nightmare is the only who has the ability to mess with one's memories and White suggested that Nightmare wanted me to stay in Wonderland...

"Pierce."

"Hm?" He hummed, still hovering over me.

"You said Nightmare was the one who told you to ask me that, right?"

"Ask you what?"

"T-To, you know... m-marry me."

"Ah! Yeah."

But why would Nightmare try to trick me into staying? I already planned on staying in Wonderland; Sarah and Jack don't need me, and neither does Erin. Dad has... his name. What's his name? My brother... I can't think of his name. "You said I could move in with you, right?" Maybe it was a rash decision... but if Nightmare really was messing with my memories... "J-Just temporarily, don't get any weird ideas!"

Pierce seemed to completely ignore my last sentence, instead smothering me with excited kisses.

What did I just get myself into? _But I'll get lost trying to find the Circus... and I'm probably going to end up bumping into Ace and all he ever does is wandering around. The chances of me finding Boris is really slim unless I actually go the Amusement Park, and I'm definitely not staying at Hatter Mansion with the twins there. I barely know Gowland and if I went to Heart Castle (Which involves me finding the Circus) Vivaldi might cut off my head... Pierce is my best option. Also, it makes him happy, so there's that._

Wait, did I seriously just get engaged? Huh. Thought it would feel more exciting... oh, wait, never mind. I'm happy. I got that tingly, bubbly feeling in my stomach and my hearts racing. I'm happy. "A-and stop it, damn it! I can't think when you kiss me!"

Pierce blinked. I paled.

Well, damn. Now he's even happier. Not good...

"CHUU!"


	13. Of Mice and Mousetraps, Bloody Red Queen

**Because there's nothing like a good brown-out to get you to lie down on an extremely comfy couch and start thinking about how things should go, and you randomly get inspiration and an idea. HUZZAH**

 **This is the most dirtiest fanfiction I have ever written. I don't know whether to be proud, ashamed, or embarrassed with a mix of both. I remember telling one of my friends, as all of them think I have the most innocent uncorrupted mind, that if they read this story they would never look at me the same way again. Another friend, that friend's girlfriend, whispered and asked if I wrote smut. I wasn't completely clear on that definition until now, so I said "extremely detailed kiss scenes" which aren't THAT detailed... I think, but now that I actually googled it, I came to the conclusion.**

 **This IS indeed smut. Oops. I'm sorry world. BUT HEY, at least it's not fifty shades of gray! Granted I'm kinda jumping back-and-forth on the line here, but it's never going to be really crossed. Just some uncomfortable moments for you readers.**

 **I luvvles you guys! :) (Pierce gives you all happy kisses) I remember when I shocked my sister, as I was staying at her place for a few weeks and I woke up and headed to the bathroom, only to hear questionable noises coming from her room. I then remembered her saying her boyfriend was going to be coming over that day and it didn't take a scientist for me to figure it out. Then I used the bathroom, sat down on the couch, quietly ate my cereal, and kept myself from mentioning anything until about ten at night when my sister and I went to Walmart and "thanked" her for scarring me for life.**

 **HUZZAH FOR BEING SMART ENOUGH TO NOT OPEN DOORS. But... while I was SLEEPING? Seriously? She then proceeded to explain why people did that stuff before marriage or anything and it's just like, "Oh... I don't really get it, but okay." And Alice is like seventeen and she gets freaking married to Blood! So, why the hell not, folks? We all know she doesn't leave the manor innocent.**

 **This... is and isn't a filler. I'm not too sure. I'm really freaking sorry for the late update (okay, VERY VERY late update) but school sucks. I spent a whole DAY trying to figure out how to work the stupid factoring and the grouping and-AGH! And being in both Marching/Advanced band doesn't help, as we have games practically every other day (A bit of an exaggeration).**

 **Also, not sure if I've said this before or not, but I never actuallly played the games. I've just done a HECK TON of a research. But on the bright side- I beat KH Dream Drop Distance! Woo! And now I'm currently playing 368/2 days... all the heartbreak...**

Now you may be asking me why I suddenly decided to move in with Pierce. It's simple; I can avoid Nightmare. He can't hear my thoughts or speak to me telepathically since he's nowhere near me, and as long as I stay awake he can't go _anywhere near me_. Nightmare was the cause of my amnesia. He's the one who made me forget my brother. And unless I can figure out or actually _remember_ if I asked him to forget the blonde guy with freckles or not then I'm going to stay angry at him.

How I'm staying awake you ask? Another simple question! Coffee, Pierce, coffee,coffee, Pierce, swimming in the giant sea shell of a bath, coffee, even more coffee, more Pierce, and a _hell_ of a lot more coffee. Currently, I was swimming in the giant sea shell bath in another attempt to wake myself, feeling the coffee effects starting to wear off. _Wake up~!_ Hell, I didn't even really like coffee. I practically hated it, but it was the only thing keeping me awake, and due to that it was something I drank daily practically every five minutes. You would think Pierce would have ran out of coffee beans by now, but due to being the coffee-addict he is, he's practically stored up for five different April Seasons. I completely understand how Pierce is so hyper all the time. It makes you bounce off the walls while being really freaking giddy.

I ducked my head underneath the water before rising up to the surface, blinking multiple times before brushing my hair out of my face with my fingers. I sighed, wondering what I was going to do about everything, before making my way out of the shell and onto the floor, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around my body. I had a brief memory of where I supposedly stole my brother's shirt after he got out of the shower and put it on for a nightgown. It was a fuzzy memory, but a memory nonetheless.

I began my decent down the ladder and quickly picked up the shirt I stole from Pierce, scowling at how tight it was on me, before leaving a few buttons unbuttoned as I put on the rest of my clothing. I was about to dry my hair when I saw something brown and furry out of the corner of my eye. Rephrase: I saw something brown, furry, and _huge_.

I screamed and stumbled back, eyes wide in horror at the gargantuan mouse just a few feet away from me. It's black eyes turned towards me and chills went down my spine. I took a step back, shaking.

There was no way out. Without Pierce, there was no way I could get out of here and to safety. Hell, I don't even know how many time periods have passed since I've been down here. But without Pierce... I was trapped and was very close to becoming mouse meat. _Giant_ mouse meat.

It charged towards me. I screamed as loud as my lungs would allow, throwing the towel at it's face and momentarily blinding it as I bolted across the room, now awoken by the adrenaline rushing through my veins in fear. I-I always thought mice were cute, but not like this! _P-Pierce! Where's Pierce!?_ I wish he was here. He speaks mouse! _I don't want to die!_

I shouted as I tripped over my feet, stumbling and crying as I did the karaoke trying to avoid falling to my doom, and squeezed my eyes shut as I crashed painfully against the ground. I quickly pushed myself up, but was knocked back down by a giant claw on my back. I screamed and curled my hands over my head, literally crying at this point in horror and unadulterated fear.

I was going to die. No one was going to come. That man was right... why didn't he just kill me back then? That was the point of kidnapping me, wasn't it? I was meant to die... I remembered the feeling of the knives dragging against my skin, the man carving the letters into my leg... I _am_ a horrible person, but... I-I didn't want to die like this. I'd of rather been killed by that man than like this.

 _Pierce... I-I'm so sorry..._ I'm sorry I'm always so mean to you.

I could feel the mouse sniff my hair, prodding it's nose against my head. I stiffened, whimpering a little. I'm so scared.

"Tory! What are you doing!?" My heart stopped beating. The mouse that was on top of me froze, removing most of its weight uncertainly. "Get off of her!" _P-Pierce?_ The mouse finally got off and I slowly opened my eyes, staring at the very familiar dormouse who looked surprisingly angry and upset at the huge mouse. The second the claw was off of me I bolted, screaming and tackling a surprised Pierce around the waist, screaming about how the giant mouse was trying to eat me. "E-Eh? Tory isn't going to eat you! He's a friend! He just wanted to get to know you..." He frowned a little at that, placing a hand on my head and taking note of how my hair was wet. He smiled.

I scowled at him and made to release my hold on him, though a part of me wanted to stay hugging him like this both out of fear and...well, attachment. GAH! I DON'T LIKE THIS! IT'S EMBARRASSING EVEN THINKING ABOUT IT! I stood, still scowling, only to freeze when Pierce suddenly pulled me into a close embrace, holding me tightly to him.

"You're so pathetic... so cute and pathetic! Hmm~." I scrunched my nose up at the half-insult and forced myself to relax in his hold, still not completely used to the contact. I felt his smile against my face as he nuzzled my cheek, his eyelashes fluttering against the skin. My heart beat a little faster. He then pulled away, grinning widely with bright eyes. "Tory won't hurt you though! He must have crawled in through one of the passages! Hehe... Hey, hey! Guess what?"

I blinked at him, watching him look like he was about to jump off walls. "What? GYAH!" He tackled me and pressed a quick, rough chaste kiss on my lips, knocking me onto my back on the ground before exclaiming,

"I brought you something!" My face flared red at the closeness and I turned my head away from him slightly, staring at him from the corner of my eyes as my heart beat loudly in my chest. His stupid ear was twitching again. The odd feeling of nervous butterflies fluttered about in my stomach again. Before I could ask what it was he kissed me again, messing up my thoughts once again.

Ever since I accidentally let it slip that I couldn't think when he kissed me, he's been doing that even _more_ often than before-so I had very little time to breathe when he's around. Jerk. Stupid dormouse. After a good minute or two he finally parted and I gasped, trying to inhale what oxygen I could. He giggled at me and I scowled in response, half-tempted to reach up and pull on his ear again. He never liked it when I did that. "Just... tell me what it is already!" He blinked before smiling and sitting up, still on top of me, and pulled out a small white box. _Why do I feel as though it involves cheese...?_

I managed to wiggle my way out from under him and sat up, crossing my legs and taking the box. I briefly noted the giant mouse, Tory as Pierce had called it, wander away and climb into one of the holes that led to the exit of Pierce's room. I recognized the food instantly, stating in slightly surprise, "Eggplant Parmigiana." Pierce beamed at me and nodded. A question then hit me and I couldn't stop myself from asking, "How long has it been since I've been down here?" Pierce paused, his smile faltering just for a split second before he smiled at me again, closing his only visible eyes.

"Mmm... I'm not sure." I frowned, noting how he worded that and said it, before brushing it off. Pierce is forgetful-there's no way he would remember how many time periods it's been. Besides, a single time period can last for _hours_ -he's not going to be keeping track. If he _did_ manage to remember, I'm fairly certain he'd tell me despite his Yandere nature. He's not going to just keep me here.

Though if he does, then that would be my fault entirely... I was the one who asked to move in with him. _Why do I keep getting myself into bad situations...?_ I held back a sigh and grabbed the fork that was inside the box, cutting off a piece and holding it up towards Pierce. He blinked and looked at it in surprise, then at me, before grinning and leaning forward. His tail swished back-and-forth happily as he bit the food off the fork, chewing while humming. I cut off a piece myself and ate it, wondering if I should ask if I could go to the Amusement Park and visit Boris. I was starting to miss my best friend; I even missed Ace.

I hoped Peter was doing alright, considering what happened between him and Alice, and prayed that Vivaldi didn't cut off anymore poor innocent Faceless' heads. Julius had enough work already...

 _Nightmare._ His name popped in my head and I flinched. Pierce's head shot up, his eye looking at me intently at my sudden movement. _I'm so scared... I want to remember, but at the same time I don't..._ What if I asked him to erase my memory, and because he did what I asked I don't remember asking him in the first place, and all my anger towards him and actions to avoid him are completely pointless? He'll be mad at me...

I didn't want to see an angry Nightmare again; I've seen him mad _once_ and that was when I was rescued by Blood. He was about to rage... why would he lie and erase my memory if he cared that much? Nightmare... he's like a brother. An older, childish at times, but wise older brother. He can be stupid, but he was actually rather smart and knew a lot of things... Then again he's the "Bagworm" of Wonderland, as he insists on calling himself.

Nightmare... are you really lying to me? I could feel my eyelids drooping, exhaustion starting to take over, but my eyes snapped open when I felt something soft press against my lips.

* * *

Pierce lifted his head up in alarm when he heard Alexis flinch. His eyes darkened, a surge of anger and jealousy rushing through him when he realized she was thinking about someone-somebody not _him_. Alexis belonged to him... she was wearing _his_ clothes. She was engaged to _him_ and living with _him_ in _his_ house. She didn't belong to anyone but him.

Not the bad kitty Boris, or the mean devil twins... not even that psychopathic Knight. Pierce loved her and he didn't like her thinking about someone else in his presence. He'll make her his completely... his cute and pathetic Alexis. His "lost treasure". She was too important to be considered a "lost item" like Alice. No, Alexis is way, way, _way_ too important. He can't lose her. She's his. _Mine. She's all mine. Think about me..._ Seeing the troubled look on her face he pulled the box out of her lap and set it on the ground next to her, before reaching out and cupping her face with his hands, pressing his lips against hers in a kiss.

Over time Pierce managed to read Alexis. He took everything she said into context and made certain that he remembered everything. Such as when she said he was "distracting" and she "didn't" like it, and how she let it slip that she couldn't think whenever he kissed her. She often meant the opposite of everything she said, but Pierce found it cute how she always got so flustered and upset and tried to cheer him up when he was crying, and when her face turned such a deep red while trying to admit what she was feeling.

So pathetic... but _soooo_ cute! Pierce bit down on her bottom lip, causing her to open her mouth, and took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He felt her skin turn warm and heard her heart rate quicken. His ear twitched and he briefly wondered if it would explode, causing a moment of slight panic, before remembering how she explained that her heart does that when flustered or scared. He's so glad he met her.

Now if she would just stop thinking and focus on him...

 _"Ah..._ P-Pierce, quit it- _nng..._ " He smiled with closed eyes, humming pleasantly as he pushed her down onto her back. It had been so many time periods since he agreed to let her move in with him. He was scared though. If he told her how long she's been inside his house, would she be mad at him and leave? Would she hate him? However there was a comfort in that as Alexis needed _him_ to help her leave. "H-hey, _ah-_ ow!" He bit down on her neck, causing her to squirm a little and gasp. Her face was completely flushed, an eye closed as she tried to turn her face away from him. Her hands were on his shoulders, as if she was going to push him away but decided not to.

That was more than enough for Pierce.

"Chu..." He muttered, eyes glazing over. It was warm inside the room. It took him a moment to realize that _he_ was the one burning up. She tried to press her legs together, but Pierce made that impossible as he had one leg wedged between them. Some time, when she's ready, he'll make her his forever. No one will be able to steal her from him then. "Mine..." He whispered in a low voice, placing a kiss on her collarbone after having unbuttoned part of her shirt. His ear twitched. _Almost._ "I love you, chuu..."

He was going to keep her with him forever. Alexis was _his_. _Mine. Mine, mine, mine..._ She loves him. She said so-Alexis loves him. She doesn't hate him like everyone else.

* * *

Nightmare tried not to flinch underneath the woman's gaze, her red eyes cold and menacing as she threatened to rid him of his head. "Where. Is. Alexis?" She growled, peeved at the fact that not only had the girl not visited her in many long time periods, but that since she was dreaming anything she tried to do would not really affect the Incubus. "Tell me now or off with your head!"

The male kept a good distance away from her, staying in the air and out of her reach. Her menacing aura was only reduced slightly thanks to the many cats he had conjured around her-the woman petting them with a glare clear on her face, giving an almost comic touch. The only reason she hadn't killed him yet for knowing her secret love of cute things is that he knows _everything_ -everything, that is, except for Alexis' current location.

"I have been unable to contact her in her dreams..." He admitted reluctantly, frowning as he breathed in some of the smoke from his hookah before letting out a breath. He had an arm crossed over his chest, his eyebrows knitted together as he frowned, thinking deeply. "Either she is not sleeping at all, or she's just out of my reach. The latter is highly unlikely as I reach all over Wonderland... so she is purposely trying to stay away from me."

Vivaldi's scowl deepened. "So you are saying that you, the Caterpillar, can not even sense her thoughts!?"

"I'm a bagworm!" He insisted, appearing visibly disheartened. "Her thoughts are blocked somehow." It disturbed him. He didn't like how Alexis was suddenly cutting off connections with him; he let Alexis run out, as he heard her thoughts of apologizing to Pierce, but she had yet to return yet and it was scaring him. He already got her into trouble once and... has he put her into even more danger now? He was able to find her last time, surely he'd be able to do it again, but it had been so long... even longer than before. Ten time periods had passed since she left.

"If that wretched rat did something to her-" Vivaldi's rage grew, "I will have his head! Or better yet, that naive knight's!" She focused her glare back on Nightmare, having been glaring into the distance, "Find her! Or you too will decorate my castle halls in red!" She then vanished, leaving Nightmare by his lonesome as he thought about everything.

 _First mother... now the daughter._ He sighed, wishing things were so simple in Clover and Heart as it is in Diamond. He then opened his eyes, a sudden thought hitting as he came to the conclusion that Vivaldi may be right in her guess. _So long as he wanted to trap her... cage her to where there is no one but them. I haven't seen Pierce in ages..._ Perhaps.

Nightmare sighed, "Seems like I have one more person to visit."


End file.
